Dos Tipos de Soledad
by haneko-chan
Summary: Feliciano y sus amigos aprenderán de la manera más difícil, que hay varios tipos de soledad. El problema es no dejarse dominar por ella. Lo bueno es que para evitarlo se tendrán los unos a los otros, aunque carguen a su vez sus propios dilemas. Nada dura por siempre, ¿por qué iba Feliciano a pensar que así era? .Gerita!Principal, Spamano, USUK. -High school-
1. El tren de la mañana

**Dos Tipos de Soledad**

 **Capítulo 1: El Tren de la Mañana**

 **.:.**

 _El amor siempre será la musa de aquellos artistas apasionados que pasan la vida experimentando con un sentimiento que es, al mismo tiempo, efímero y perpetuo._

 _Porque eso es el amor, la contradicción más grande que existe, en este mundo caótico._

 _.:._

Feliciano Vargas no era el típico chico de vida despreocupada, caprichoso e iluso que abundaba en los pasillos de la sección de Bachilleres del Instituto San Bartolomé de la Asunción, con la que tanto intentaba evitar relacionarse. En cambio, era un muchacho centrado, a pesar de sus 16 años, que buscaba en su vida nada más que la autorrealización espiritual –mediante el amor a sí mismo, a su familia y a sus amigos– y el futuro éxito profesional en lo que más lo apasionaba en su vida, el arte.

Eso era lo que quería siempre expresar mediante palabras adornadas y buen comportamiento, pero no había nadie más seguro de lo que Feliciano realmente era y quería ser que su confidente más cercano, Ludwig. Joven de mirada afilada, regio, de modales finos y postura militar; según las habladurías sobre él que tanto deambulaban entre las bocas de todos, en dicha institución. Aunque, al igual que Feliciano, nadie conocía mejor a Ludwig que el menor de los mellizos Vargas – _menor_ por 12 minutos según Lovino Vargas, hermano mellizo de Feliciano, _Youtuber Amateur_ , huraño de nacimiento.

Nacido de un padre 15% italiano y una madre sanmarinense, Feliciano disfrutaba la vida como le complacía, de la mano con su doctrina de _"haz y deja hacer"_ con condición de no hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo o peligro la integridad de otros y de sí mismo. Es por esa misma doctrina que llegó a ser el novio oficial, con derecho a postre, de Ludwig Beilschmidt II –en el primer trimestre escolar de 4° de Secundaria, en la misma banca color perla que sigue estando al fondo del bosque interno de la Institución San Bartolomé de la Asunción, durante el segundo periodo de descanso, un bonito y soleado jueves.

No había sido sorpresa dicha noticia –cuando sus amigos cercanos del colegio los vieron regresar del bosque, agarrados de las manos y sonrojados como arbolito de navidad–, porque cada persona que había estado en contacto, así fuera mínimo, con la reciente pareja, había apostado en algún momento la fecha de su esperada unión. Habían llevado 7 años de conocerse y 2 de ellos se la habían pasado entre miradas furtivas, risitas embobadas y visitas a respectivos mejores amigos para jugar al consejero.

Se ha de aclarar que dicha apuesta la ganó –por desfase de un día– Gilbert Beilschmidt, hermano mayor de Ludwig, auto-denominado pansexual, bocazas y embaucador. Lo que nadie sabe es que amenazó a Ludwig de confesarse en el rango de esa semana –en la que había puesto el dinero–, al contarle los planes que tenía con Gilbirt VI, sus heces y la almohada de gatito que le había regalado Feliciano como regalo de cumpleaños, de no hacerlo. Gilbirt VI era la octava cría de gallina que tenía Gilbert por mascota y la tercera en ponerle el mismo nombre.

Nadie sabe tampoco que Ludwig se enteró al siguiente día sobre de la apuesta y confiscó dicho dinero a su hermano, entre lágrimas y golpes de parte del mayor, para poder comprarle un hermoso bolígrafo Swarovski a Feliciano por motivo de su reciente unión. El restante lo usó para los boletos del concierto de Böhse Onkelz al cual Gilbert quería ir y del que solo pudo observar las fotos en el _Facebook_ de Feliciano. Eso le enseñó a Gilbert, maestro del engaño, ególatra y chantajista, que su _hermanito_ podía llegar a ser aún más vengativo que él y alguien de mucho temer.

Ahora bien, la relación que Feliciano había mantenido con Ludwig por año y dos meses había ido de maravilla, a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que tenía la relación para que ésta se mantuviera, sobre todo por haber sido tan jóvenes cuando decidieron tomar el primer escalón para pasar de ser mejores amigos a novios. Feliciano contaba con tan solo 13 años cuando se percató que tenía ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia su mejor amigo, los cuales no le dejaban dormir tranquilo en las noches porque, cuando despertaba, lo primero que pensaba –luego de tomarse una ducha– era en la felicidad que lo embargaría una vez llegara al colegio y viera a su rubio amigo hablando tranquilamente con su hermano Gilbert, mientras lo esperaba.

Feliciano no había hablado con nadie de lo que había sentido por él en aquel entonces, y así habían pasado alrededor de dos años en esa inseguridad de no saber que hacer frente a su homosexualidad –lo había aprendido en clase de Educación Sexual–, hasta que un día Ludwig lo llevó a una banca, dentro del bosque de su colegio, y estalló en una verborrea de palabras poéticas y promesas de quererlo por siempre si aceptaba ser su novio. Feliciano no había hecho más que echarse a reír al darse cuenta del sufrimiento innecesario que había pasado por no haber sido tan valiente como su amigo. Luego de aclararle a Ludwig que no se reía de él, se dejó llevar por la emoción de aceptar algo que había deseado por tantos años y lo besó como se besa a un ser amado, aunque esa experiencia hubiera sido nueva para ambos.

Por su parte, Ludwig descubriría, mientras avanzaban los meses y seguían cada vez mejor, que cada día que pasaba junto a su novio, el cariño, afecto y seguridad que le brindaba incondicionalmente a Feliciano iba en aumento, hasta el punto de haberle confesado que lo amaba el día de su primer aniversario, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la servilleta al lado de sus cubiertos y miraba fijamente aquellos ojos de iris de un color parecido al caramelo derretido que poseía Feliciano. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse correspondido, una vez más, cuando Feliciano –su bello Feliciano– tomó sus manos sudorosas entre las suyas y le confesó que lo amaba igualmente, incluso desde mucho antes.

Un año y dos meses habían pasado desde su confesión y había sido en un parpadeo, comenzaban ya los años de bachiller y pronto irían a la universidad si así lo querían. Ambos estaban seguros que fueran a donde fueran y estudiaran lo que estudiaran, ellos seguirían juntos hasta que el uno se cansara del otro y, por cómo veían las cosas dentro de su corta relación, ese momento tardaría una vida en llegar.

En resumen, su relación cada día era mejor.

No obstante, nada de esto hubiera pasado ni mejorado, si no hubieran sentido esa gran aceptación por parte de sus amigos y ciertos familiares que, desde el primer día, transmitieron mediante palabras de apoyo y entusiasmo lo dichosos que estaban de verlos juntos. Claramente esta aprobación y sentimiento de comodidad permitía que los dos se sintieran seguros de demostrarse cariño cuando más pudieran necesitarlo o sintieran que la situación así lo requería, siempre y cuando no fuera en frente de los padres de Ludwig o el abuelo de Feliciano: personas conservadoras, pero amorosas, que siempre deseaban la felicidad de sus seres queridos dentro de lo les pareciera justo y razonable.

Está claro que no todo en la relación era perfecto, pero ¿qué en este mundo lo es? Así como Feliciano llevaba su vida en la ideología de _"Haz y deja hacer",_ algo similar sucedía con su otro credo: _"Ve en contra de la corriente, pero ve con cuidado"_. Ninguno de los dos, Feliciano o Ludwig, podía predecir lo que pasaría una vez confesaran sus sentimientos y su sexualidad a sus respectivos familiares anteriormente mencionados, por lo que hasta que no vieran que el momento era adecuado, intentarían llevarse como los amigos que eran antes de todo aquello. En el caso de la madre de Feliciano, ella se había hecho una idea de lo que sus hijos hacían en sus tiempos libres y un día los sentó a ambos en su cocina, con taza de café en mano, y les explicó las sospechas que tenía sobre la sexualidad o dicho sea, los gustos, de cada uno. Fue una tarde agradable a pesar de todo, dijeron los mellizos cuando llegaron a contarles a sus amigos cómo habían _salido del closet_ sin que lo hubieran planeado.

De igual forma, todo iba bien como para preocuparse precipitadamente por algo como eso. Podrían ser sus padres –o abuelos– pero habían muchos jóvenes que simplemente no hablaban ni con su familia de temas tan banales como sus gustos en la comida, como para ellos alarmarse antes de tiempo.

Por ahora, se dedicarían a estudiar, a disfrutar con sus amigos y de sí mismos en su relación, sobre todo porque habían llegado a un punto decisivo de su educación. Se encontraban ya en los años de Bachillerato, en el primero para ser exactos y habían tomado las clases con Módulos distintos, siendo casi una prueba para demostrarse que su noviazgo podía seguir sin la obligatoriedad de verse todo el tiempo en el instituto y fuera de éste, con las tareas y talleres que debían hacer en casa, además de probar sus aptitudes en los campos de estudio que les agradaban; en las artes, para Feliciano, y en las ciencias, para Ludwig. En el mismo instituto en el que se conocieron y comenzaron una nueva vida juntos.

No era grande el cambio, puesto que de igual forma verían ciertas materias conjuntas, pero por algo se empezaba, le había dicho Ludwig.

Su colegio, San Bartolomé de la Asunción, era uno de los pocos y mejores institutos de educación completa –que incluía Primaria, Secundaria y Bachillerato– que había en Santa Isabel, ciudad capital de un pequeño país entre España y el sur de Francia, en el cual las familias Vargas y Beilschmidt habían vivido por años. La mayoría de sus estudiantes provenían de familias tanto como de altos ingresos, como de renombre, aunque esa no era la característica que hacía que la institución resaltara frente otras, es más, sus costos no eran increíblemente altos como su competencia, mas sí proponía la igualdad y el derecho a la alta educación. Por todo esto, San Bartolomé poseía gran cantidad de programas de becas tanto nacionales como internacionales para estudiantes que se destacaran frente a otros, en toda europa, creando así diversidad y tolerancia en todo su cuerpo administrativo, docente y estudiantil.

Así mismo, como ciudad costera y capital, Santa Isabel recibía cada año ciudadanos de varias partes del mundo, tanto como en plan turístico como una opción de vida. Este fue el caso de la familia Beilschmidt, los cuales se mudaron a esta ciudad cuando Ludwig hubo nacido y sus padres decidieron mejorar su estilo de vida, por ende el de sus hijos, adoptando Santa Isabel; desde aquello habían pasado ya 17 años. Los Vargas, en cambio, llevaban ya varias generaciones radicados en ese país.

La vida que habían llevado iba bien en términos generales, no había mucho por lo que quejarse y de ser así ahora los dos se tenían más el uno al otro para soportar juntos las cargas o problemas que se avecinasen.

Por lo pronto, las vacaciones de invierno estaban pronto a llegar, lo que armaba un alboroto por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes ansiosos de terminar el periodo escolar aunque para ello faltara semana y media. En eso estaba Feliciano, frente a su casillero charlando junto a Antonio, uno de sus amigos que cursaba un año superior al suyo y que provenía de España, el cual había llegado a su casillero inesperadamente luego de terminar su clase de _Economía de la Empresa_ , con una noticia que había alegrado mucho a Feliciano.

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que _Nino_ te ha regalado un guardapelo!? —gritó sin enterarse de los demás estudiantes que se volteaban a verlos entre incómodos y curiosos—. ¡Nunca me dijo nada! –sin percatarse de las miradas y oídos curiosos, Feliciano cambió sus libros de la mochila al casillero y viceversa. Levantó la mirada luego, para concentrarse en su amigo—. ¡Déjame ver! ¡Qué emoción! —Antonio sonrió de oreja a oreja y buscó debajo de su suéter reglamentario el nombrado objeto, en eso, Feliciano terminó y cerró suavemente su casillero. Mientras esperaba que Antonio desenredaba un poco la cadena del rosario que siempre cargaba consigo debajo de su camisa, Feliciano echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a los otros estudiantes los cuales ahuyentó moviendo las manos, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de fastidio; definitivamente le disgustaba ese tipo de gente— _¡Chu! ¡Chu!_

Cuando por fin Antonio pudo desenredar y sacar la cadena de su pecho, Feliciano dedicó una última mirada cansina a los mirones que ya se dispersaban y la tomó delicadamente entre sus manos. Era una cadena dorada, delgada y notablemente delicada de la cual colgaba el guardapelo en forma de corazón, también dorado. Tenía un elegante grabado en la superficie.

—No es oro, pero se le asemeja, como una aleación —dijo Antonio, observando maravillado su pequeño obsequio en manos de Feliciano—. Pero es más que suficiente para mí. ¡Ay, Felicianito, soy muy feliz! —se le salió una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba el brazo a su amigo— Es que… ¡estoy flipando! ¿Te hubieras imagina'o algo así de él?

—¡No, Toni y por eso estoy muy feliz por ti! ¡Por ustedes! —le dio una vuelta apreciativa al corazón y agregó—: ¿ya tiene foto o algo?

El español tomó de regreso el guardapelo, se alejó un poco de Feliciano –se había inclinado para que él lo viera bien de cerca– e intentó abrirlo, sin lograrlo. Se le vio verdaderamente frustrado cuando lo intentó por segunda y tercera vez, de nuevo sin resultados. Se rascó la cabeza frustrado—. No he podi'o abrirlo, no sé qué le pasa…

—Y si de pronto… ¡¿tiene una llave maestra?! —respondió Feliciano emocionado, y un tanto en broma, imaginándose una cadena similar a la del otro, colgando del cuello de su hermano y con una pequeñísima llave como dije, del mismo color dorado—, que tiene _Nino_ guardada secretamente ¿debajo de su camisa?

—¿Tu crees? Joder, ¡pues debió habérmelo dicho, macho! —rió Antonio convencido de lo que Feliciano le contaba—. Yo acá pensando como bestia que me iba a mete' una hostia por no poder ni abrirlo.

—Pues, también…

—¡Qué lío! —volvió a reír, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Como español, le precedía su reputación de risueño, de la mano de la de grosero, claro está—. Bueno, no sería raro de Lovino… ¡De él espero lo que sea, coño!

Esto provocó que Feliciano se echara a reír con ganas, mientras se colgaba la mochila en un hombro y cargaba en sus brazos uno de los libros que había sacado previamente del casillero, ya que pesaba mucho para cargarlo en un su mochila. Si se encontraba con su novio le pediría, quizás, que lo cargara por él –a Ludwig le encantaba ayudarlo después de todo. Cuando se acomodó, le pidió de nuevo el colgante para detallarlo mejor y Antonio accedió encantado, rindiéndose ya de encontrarle solución a su problema de apertura.

—De verdad que está muy lindo, Toni —le dio vuelta a ver si veía alguna abertura extraña—. Eso quiere decir todo va muy bien entre ustedes dos, _Nino_ no da este tipo de regalos ni a _Tiano_ , y ya ves que es nuestro hermanito consentido…

Sebastiano, o Tiano como lo llamaban sus allegados, era el único hermano menor de los mellizos, de tan solo 13 años, que cursaba sexto –lo que sería igual a primero de Secundaria– también en San Bartolomé y compartía el parecido físico de los mellizos. Al ser el menor de la familia Vargas, todos le tenían demasiado cariño y a veces llegaban al punto de malcriarlo, tanto así que había entrado en una etapa caprichosa y hasta se había conseguido novia –de su misma edad, amiga de la infancia. Nadie se preocupaba porque se volviera un rebelde sin causa, porque no tenía esa naturaleza, pero siendo el único heterosexual en el núcleo familiar les surgían otras preocupaciones futuras cuando madurara sexualmente. Pero habría tiempo para ser instruido y quererlo lo suficiente.

Por su parte, Lovino, era el mellizo mayor de Feliciano, de 16 años, con un carácter muy fuerte pero de gran corazón –cómo lo describiría Feliciano cuando hablaba de su familia, a otros. Cursaba, igualmente, primero de Bachillerato y tenía una fascinación por la computación y la tecnología, y –aunque nadie se imaginaba el porqué– también a la química, tanto así que se había inscrito al Módulo de Ciencias con su cuñado Ludwig, para poder dedicarse de lleno en la ingeniería de sistemas audiovisuales o química pura en el futuro cercano. Compartía con su mellizo el gusto en las artes, pero de distintas ramas.

La casa de los Vargas se conformaba de los mellizos, su hermano y la madre de los tres. A veces, se les unía su abuelo materno, quien por cuestiones médicas permanecía más en la residencia de mayores que en casa, donde no podían tratarlo adecuadamente. Su padre había fallecido hace ya cinco años y estaban intentando superar el amargo trago. Tendrían sus altos y bajos luego de su partida, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

—Créeme que lo sé y me hace mucha ilusión… —dijo Antonio comenzando a caminar junto a Feliciano para llegar más rápido a las escaleras que los separarían a sus propias clases—. Ya quisiera estar así como vosotros dos, pero sé que debo ser _muy_ paciente con tu hermano, con lo borde que es… Un día me-

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo, _repite_ ahora mismo lo que acabas de decir de mí, _capullo_. Que por respeto a tu santa madre, no te digo lo que en verdad te mereces.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron inmediatamente a medio paso, provocando que Feliciano soltara la cadena que cargaba en su mano para voltearse un poco a su izquierda y ver a su hermano de pie, con una mano agarrando fuertemente uno de los tirantes de su mochila sobre su hombro y el entrecejo fruncido. _En lo que se ha metido Toni solito_ , pensó Feliciano, sin dejar de ver a Lovino, subiendo su mano hasta el hombro del condenado de Antonio, transmitiendo ánimos frente a lo que acontecería.

—Ay Toni… pues es verdad que eres bestia —le susurró el menor del grupo viendo a su hermano avanzar hacia ellos—. ¡Pero miren que hora es ya! _Ludi_ debe estar esperándome. —dicho esto se largó a paso seguro por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera al final, la cual debía subir, y se volvió hacia ellos gritando—: ¡ _Nino_ nos vemos en clase! y _Tonino_ … ¡Suerte!

Antonio al escucharlo volteó hacia él, ignorando la mano que llegaba a apretar fuertemente su brazo, y se despidió, con la mano del otro brazo en alto— ¡Adiós _cuñis_ , gracias!

—¡La madre, Antonio!

.:.

Ludwig miró nuevamente el reloj de su teléfono celular e hizo una mueca y, debido a que vio que su novio no llegaría a tiempo, decidió que esperaría mejor a Feliciano en el salón. Recogió su mochila del suelo y partió hacia el salón donde tendría su clase de Filosofía, una de las cuales podía compartir con todos su amigos de primero y especialmente con Feliciano. En eso se cruzó con un rubio estudiante que cerraba estrepitosamente su casillero y se volteaba a verlo, mientras arrastraba por el suelo su pequeña bolsa azul llena de útiles escolares.

—¡Hey, Ludwig!

El mencionado le ofreció una sonrisa amigable a la vez que alzaba un poco la mano, en forma de saludo. Siguió caminando hacia él y tomó la bolsa que arrastraba y se la tendía con una mirada reprochadora.

—Hola Alfred —saludó neutral, como siempre, mientras el otro rubio le recibía la bolsa con una sonrisa avergonzada—, no la arrastres que se ve muy mal y ya casi se te rompe.

—Ya suenas como Arthur… Eh, ¿vas a clase ya? —Ludwig asintió y siguió el paso—. Creo que escuché a Feli subir las escaleras, debe estar en el salón ya.

—Ah, vale.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, cada vez más vacío, y cuando ya iban llegando, detuvieron su pequeña conversación –que iba sobre el tipo de investigación que les había tocado de Aristóteles– al ver a Feliciano que venía del otro extremo, ubicándose en la entrada del salón de clases. Alfred vio como Ludwig sonreía inmediatamente y aceleraba el paso hacia el moreno dejando atrás a su compañero, cosa que poco le importó puesto que lo comprendía. Alfred entró, arrastrando los pies, al salón y se ubicó en su pupitre.

Feliciano, asimismo, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver quien se le hacía a su lado y observó también que Ludwig tenía sus claros ojos azules un poco brillantes de la emoción del encuentro y el morocho no se quedaba atrás. Era la primera clase del día juntos y era siempre lindo volverse a ver. Se volteó y se movió un poco de la puerta para hacer paso a los demás estudiantes que llegaban, Ludwig lo siguió y luego lo abrazó afectuosamente a lo cual Feliciano correspondió. Alcanzaron a escuchar ciertos comentarios de algunos jóvenes que les pasaban por el lado, pero hicieron caso omiso de los mismos, como siempre.

—Hola _amore_ , ¿cómo te fue en las clases? —se soltó un poco del abrazo pero sus brazos siguieron conectados a sus respectivas caderas—, y antes de que me preguntes… —sacó de su mochila un extenso bloque de hojas grapadas y se las pasó a Ludwig—, aquí está el trabajo de Aristóteles. _Nino_ me hizo el favor de imprimirlo anoche junto con el de su grupo.

—Que bueno, ya le dije a _Gili_ que arreglara esa impresora, no quiero que me andes imprimiendo todas las tareas… —tomó los folios grapados, junto con el pesado libro que cargaba Feliciano, y se los acomodo debajo de su brazo; ya ahora los dejaría sobre su asiento.

—Tu sabes que no pasa nada _Ludi_ , para eso me tienes, además era grupal —dijo Feliciano con otra sonrisa encantadora—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo _Tecno_ Industrial?, ¿te hicieron muchas preguntas en el examen? —vio como el blondo sacudía su cabeza en modo inseguro y le tomó la mano libre con la suya, tan tibias que le encantaban—. Te habrá ido bien, anoche no te equivocaste en ninguna de las que te pregunté… En cambio yo, ¡creo que reprobaré la de Fundamentos del Arte! —voceó afanado Feliciano, al tiempo que obligó a Ludwig a seguirlo, aun cogidos de la mano, hacia el salón a tomar sus respectivos asientos. Ya casi era la hora de la clase—. Odio al profesor, ¡a mí qué más me da saber de las esculturas rupestres!

Llegaron a la segunda columna de pupitres de la puerta a la ventana y se sentó un puesto delante del de Ludwig. Éste, en su caso, dejó el trabajo encima del pupitre y colgó la mochila a un lado como lo hacía su novio en el suyo, luego Feliciano se movió con todo y pupitre hacia atrás para quedar contra el suyo.

—Te dije que estudiaras más —contestó el rubio cuando Feliciano se volteó y sostuvo su peso en la tapa del pupitre de Ludwig para hablar mejor—, que seas bueno con el arte no quiere decir que no necesites la teoría, cariño.

—Ya, ya. ¿A qué no te imaginas lo que me acaba de decir Toni ahora en el cambio? —dijo Feliciano levantándose de golpe de la tapa del pupitre, recordando su conversación—. ¡Que _Nino_ le ha regalado un guardapelo por su mes-aniversario y navidad!

—Ah, sí… —Ludwig se pasó una mano por la nuca y lo miró entre avergonzado y sonriente—. Ya lo sabía, Lovino me había preguntado qué me parecía ese regalo para Toño, antes de comprarlo.

—Oh, veo. Y ¿por qué nadie me contó nada? —preguntó el morocho, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo a modo de puchero—. _Nino_ sabe lo mucho que me gusta ayudarlo con Toni.

En eso se acercó Alfred limpiando las gafas con la tela de su suéter y comenzó a reír al escuchar a su amigo Feliciano quejarse de lo que ya todos ya se imaginaban de él—: ¡Porque eres un bocazas!

—¡Alfred! —gruñó Ludwig y lo empujó un poco al ver que se le había acercado a Feliciano a modo de gritarle más cerca para reírse un poco más; no era mal chico, pero a veces sacaba de quicio a cualquiera. Además, la cara atónita de su novio lo alarmó—. Que no Feli, que tu hermano solo quería que fuera sorpresa y me contó a mí porque sabía que no diría nada… —miró de mala gana a Alfred mientras arrastraba su pupitre un poco más cerca al de ellos—. Sobretodo, porque tu hablas mucho con Toño y se te podía escapar, ¡aun sin querer!—agregó asustado, con las manos al aire, cuando Feli lo miró dolido.

—Oh…

—Ya ves, un bocazas.

—Alfred, suficiente —dijo Ludwig tajante—. No le hagas caso, Feli. Ah y ahí viene Arthur.

Se podría decir que el cuello de Alfred crujió de la fuerza que hizo al voltear su cabeza, hacia la puerta, en búsqueda de su mejor amigo, el cual era cierto que estaba entrando al gran salón. Ludwig vio como el rostro de Feliciano cambiaba de pesaroso a divertido –tirando a travieso– y pensó que el mal trago ya había pasado. Sabía cuánta gracia le hacía a su novio el tipo de amistad que llevaban esos dos amigos suyos.

—Cuidado se te parte el cuello a la próxima, _Ali_ —dijo el moreno riendo entre dientes, pero Alfred no lo escuchó, o eso pareció, porque se levantó del pupitre y lo corrió a su posición inicial saludando al nombrado Arthur—. Ay… —suspiró Feliciano—, ¿cuándo se dará cuenta?

—Dale tiempo, cariño. A nosotros nos tomó casi dos años…

—Pues sí —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando los hechos. En eso vio, por el espacio de las puertas abiertas, a Lovino acercándose con Antonio a una distancia favorable del salón, que desde donde Feliciano se encontraba sentado, atisbaba un poco lo que ocurría—. Mira, pensé que _Nino_ estaría enojado con Toni pero ahí están —le dijo a Ludwig señalando la pareja fuera del salón—. Ahí, al lado del cartel de eventos.

—Ya los veo, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio, moviéndose un poco contra la tapa del pupitre para ver mejor—, ¿a Toño no le gustó el regalo?

—No, ¡si le encantó! Pero dijo que mi hermano era un poco… ¿cómo es que él dice? Ah, _borde_ a veces… y pues _Nino_ escuchó —ambos rieron imaginándose lo que le habría gritado Lovino luego de escucharlo—. A veces Toni me sorpren-

Se interrumpió abruptamente Feliciano, cuando vio como su hermano se hacía contra la pared contraria al salón y Antonio se le acercaba sonriente diciéndole quién sabe qué cosas al oído. Lo que le sorprendió aún más, y a Ludwig también quien observaba enmudecido, eran las risitas que se le escapaban a Lovino mientras Antonio jugueteaba con él, algo extrañísimo de ver.

—Pues, no lo veo muy _enojado_ … —murmuró Ludwig y Feliciano solo le quedó asentir, hasta que se atoró con su propia saliva y agrandó los ojos cuando de repente, y muy cariñosamente, Lovino se acercó al español y lo besó en los labios, suceso que ninguno de los dos, Feliciano o Ludwig, habían presenciado en los pasillos o áreas comunes del colegio. Lovino decía que era algo reservado para la intimidad o por lo menos fuera del rango de los mirones del colegio, pero ahí estaba, feliz y dichoso de besar a su novio frente al salón donde tendría su clase de Filosofía en los próximos minutos—. _Guau._

Al separarse, Antonio sonrió encantado por el beso y acarició la mejilla de Lovino muy lentamente, el cual poseía la misma sonrisa de embobado que había tenido desde que Antonio le susurrara al oído. Se despidieron, o eso creyó Feliciano desde la lejanía, y Lovino quedó mirando hacia donde el español se había marchado, luego sacudió su cabeza, entró por la puerta y se dirigió al puesto al lado izquierdo de su hermano mellizo. Ya todos los estudiantes estaban dentro del salón.

—Hey —saludó Lovino a ambos, dejando su mochila en el gancho a un lado del pupitre, como los demás. Dirigió luego su mirada a su cuñado —. Oye, eh, gracias por el consejo. Le ha gustado.

Un poco atónito por lo que había visto, Ludwig le respondió cuando hubo aclarado su garganta— De nada, cuñado.

Hizo una mueca por el apelativo de _'cuñado'_ y prosiguió—. Le ha costado abrirlo, el muy imbécil, pero le ayudé y cuando vio el grabado que le puse adentro… —de repente se sonrojó y para evitar que lo vieran así, fue sacando el trabajo impreso que debían entregar como trabajo final de la asignatura y lo fue colocando sobre su pupitre.

—Me imagino… —contestó Feliciano con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa en la boca mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Ludwig sobre la tablilla.

El segundo timbre de aviso para empezar clase sonó y la conversación quedó para después.

.:.

Las clases antes del segundo receso finalizaron y todos se encontraban recogiendo sus útiles luego del examen que habían tenido en la clase de _Lengua y Literatura I_ , donde más de uno había quedado sorprendido de las preguntas que les había hecho la profesora. Un poco cabizbajos y con los ánimos por los suelos por una posible mala nota, los jóvenes fueron abandonando de a montones el salón.

Ludwig, uno de los pocos que sintió que no había sido tan mala la prueba, ofreció ir a la mesa de Segundo de Bachillerato para la hora del receso, así se encontrarían con sus otros amigos de curso superior y discutirían las probabilidades que habrían de aprobar bien el trimestre, según las experiencias de aquellos que ya habían pasado –por los pelos, cabe resaltar– el curso de Primero.

Así que, no habiendo más por hacer, y con la ilusión de uno de los mellizos Vargas por ver a su novio –el cual hacía parte de ese grupo de Segundo–, emprendieron camino al área del patio donde siempre se sentaban quienes iban a visitar.

El grupo de Feliciano y Ludwig de Primero de Bachillerato, que ahora se dirigía al patio, se conformaba por cinco chicos de edades similares, quienes se conocieron cuando empezaban Sexto y desde entonces no se habían separado. Alfred, por ejemplo, era el menor de ellos, había vivido en Santa Isabel toda su vida y sus padres lo habían inscrito a él y a su hermano mayor en el Colegio de San Bartolomé cuando tuvieron suficientes ingresos para brindarles una buena educación Secundaria y Bachiller, así que, al llegar él a sexto y su hermano a octavo, el choque por el cambio de colegio fue grande. No tenía nadie con quien hablar, todos los niños venían de la Primaria con su grupo de amigos y no le daban campo a conocer a nadie más, y así fue hasta que conoció a Arthur, un pequeño chico que provenía de Inglaterra, muy tímido y callado que se hacía en la primera fila de todas las clases que compartían; como pequeños que eran, no supieron cómo hablarse al principio, –sobretodo porque Arthur apenas dominaba el idioma– pero entre juegos y cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh descubrieron que serían los mejores amigos de ahí en adelante.

Luego, Alfred y Arthur conocerían mejor a sus compañeros de clase, sobretodo porque sus profesores incitaban a trabajos en grupo como ellos decidiesen que quedaran, y con los que mejor se entendieron fue con aquel trío de unos mellizos y un chico rubio que luego conocerían por los nombres de Lovino, Feliciano y Ludwig; éste último había conocido a los hermanos desde tercero de primaria, según les contó, y desde entonces se había hecho muy buen amigo de Feliciano y por ende seguía a Lovino también ya que eran casi inseparables. Ludwig también les contaría luego, que había nacido en otro país –Alemania– y que sus padres eran austriacos, pero que había vivido toda su vida en Santa Isabel, así le dio ánimos a Arthur de que pronto encontraría el encanto de esa ciudad costera.

Más adelante, con el grupo de amigos más consolidado, Feliciano les presentó en séptimo a Sey, una chica de tez morena y muy encantadora que había adelantado un año de estudios por su gran inteligencia –debido a la educación en casa que había tenido– y en ese entonces entraría finalmente a estudiar en un colegio privado mixto para socializar mejor, según la lógica de su familia. La conoció en su clase de Educación Física, cuando el profesor los arregló en parejas por orden alfabético y Feliciano hizo todo lo posible para conocer mejor a aquella chica solitaria pero fascinante, quien más adelante lo ayudaría en su clase de Inglés. Alfred y Arthur estuvieron encantados con ella, además de ser la primera amiga –femenina– que tendrían; Lovino le dio igual, pero la recibió educadamente, como se debe tratar a una dama –palabras de madre–; y Ludwig solo agradeció que ahora alguien más, aparte de él, ayudaría a los mellizos en las tareas de Inglés –ya que Arthur nunca tuvo la paciencia.

Habían llegado todos juntos hasta Bachillerato, y su relación como amigos había sido estable, habían tenido pocas peleas o discusiones y cada vez se entendían más. Lo mejor fue cuando el hermano mayor de Ludwig les presentó a sus dos mejores amigos –que cursaban un año más que los chicos– cuando iban terminando el séptimo y el grupo se amplió, que a pesar de no compartir ninguna clase, sí lo hacían en ciertos descansos del colegio y las salidas fuera del mismo.

Ahora, como ya iban llegando las vacaciones de diciembre y los exámenes de final de trimestre iban terminando, era una buena ocasión para verse más a menudo y compartir ideas sobre qué harían en esas fiestas. Alfred, inclusive, cumpliría los 16 años pronto y era otra ocasión para celebrar.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al patio de la escuela, vieron a Gilbert alzar una mano enérgicamente al aire para indicarles que ya estaban en la mesa, esperándolos.

—No sé para qué hace eso, la verdad —dijo cansinamente Ludwig, al ver a su hermano en la lejanía—. Es obvio que están ahí, nadie les quita nunca la mesa.

—Déjalo, _amore_ , que a _Gigi_ siempre le hace ilusión vernos en los descansos —respondió riendo su moreno novio, agarrado de su brazo

—Siempre nos ve en casa o a la salida… lo que le gusta es llamar la atención.

—No critiques así a tu hermano, Lud —saltó Sey, quien había estado hablando con Lovino del regalo de Antonio, pero decidió interrumpir la conversación al escuchar el nombre de Gilbert—, es solo que como son casi que polos opuestos, pues no entienden muy bien sus propias formas de ser. Tu siendo muy serio, ves problemático la efusividad de Gil, y él siendo tan espontáneo, ve inconcebible tu neutralidad ante todo.

—Eso —agregó Feliciano—, y que te gusta tanto que siempre lo defenderás a capa y espada.

Todos echaron a reír ante la acotación de Feliciano –Alfred y Arthur habían estado escuchando a un lado– y Sey no pudo más que avergonzarse y estirar las manos a la boca de Feliciano para acallarlo. Pudiera ser toda una chica superdotada, que pudiera expresarse como una persona de cincuenta años y cargara con el puesto de mejor de la clase por tres años consecutivos, pero sus sentimientos siempre quedaban expuestos de cualquier forma; rara vez no se sabía lo que pensaba, así de evidente era.

— _¡Shh!_ ¡Que no!, ¿de dónde sacas eso, por Dios? —susurró agitada, aún con las manos sobre la boca del morocho, el cual no dejaba de reír entre dientes— Además, cállate que Fran te puede oír.

—Uy sí, no dejen que a _Froggy_ le comience un nuevo episodio melodramático-depresivo al enterarse de los gustos de su queridita Sey —anotó Arthur aún entre risas.

—Artie, eres malo.

—Pero es cierto Al, ¿no se acuerdan cuando se le declaró a esa chica de noveno? —prosiguió Arthur mirando a Ludwig—. Obligó a Ludwig a hacerle ese postre de limón, que después terminó en la boca de Toño cuando lo rechazaron.

—No había visto a Francis así de mierda… —dijo Lovino—, si hasta me abrazó cuando se emborrachó, que asco. Antonio se agarró a golpes con él por eso.

No pudieron evitar volver a reír al rememorar esa salida.

Francis, al igual que Antonio, eran los amigos íntimos del hermano de Ludwig, Gilbert. Francis se conoció con Gilbert cuando éste último llegó al colegio en cuarto de Primaria y se juntó con él para no sentirse solo en ese edificio tan grande, como lo era San Bartolomé. Le había fascinado la forma tan elegante con la que hablaba y se comportaba, aún desde esa edad; con el tiempo fue siendo menos remilgado hasta volverse el Francis que ya conocían. Mediante se fueron conociendo, Gilbert fue observando también la forma de vestir que tenía cuando no estaban dentro de la institución educativa, usaba camisas y pantalones de marca que le recordaban en demasía al armario de su padre, lo cual le divertía sobremanera al joven Gilbert. Con el tiempo, cuando ya eran inseparables y se contaban todo, Francis llegó un día a su casa a contarle que unas de sus primas mayores le había enseñado a decolorarse el cabello, a lo cual Gilbert le gustó y desde que empezara octavo, un nuevo Francis rubio había llegado a su colegio para quedarse –el tono de color se le asemejaba mucho al de Ludwig y así le gustaba.

En ese mismo año, octavo, llegó quien terminaría de complementar al dúo y al cual Gilbert decidió incluir inmediatamente. Antonio, un chico que venía de España con media Beca y casi de su misma edad –Francis era un año y medio menor que él–; se hicieron amigos rápidamente, sobretodo por la forma de ser tan extrovertida del moreno español, tan parecida a la del mismo Gilbert. Aunque su pronta amistad se desarrolló, principalmente, en la sala de ciencias naturales cuando sintieron que se vomitaban sobre su mesón de mármol al ver un ojo humano estrellado en el piso de linóleo del salón de ciencias cuando Francis dejó caer –sin intención alguna– el frasco amarillento, por sus manos llenas de crema hidratante, en medio de su lección de anatomía. Fue amistad inmediata.

Eran unos problemáticos, según sus profesores, pero la verdad solo eran un trío de mejores amigos que sabían como divertirse, induciendo también a sus amigos de curso inferior.

Volviendo al presente, rememorando aquella vez de la que hablaba Arthur, sucedió en una pequeña reunión que armaron entre todos para subirle los ánimos a Francis, luego de su confesión de amor fallida. La chica le había rechazado, claramente, excusándose con que ella había pensado que él era gay y por eso no sentía ningún afecto por él en ningún sentido romántico. Eso había derrumbado de inmediato a Francis, aún más cuando la misma chica le dijera que inclusive el haberle llevado un postre de limón no calmaba sus sospechas de su homosexualidad, aunque ella no tuviera nada en contra de serlo.

Cuando Francis les llegó a contar lo pasado, con lágrimas –según él muy masculinas– en los ojos y entregando el postre a Toño, como habían acordado si lo rechazaban, decidieron que era una buena ocasión para armar una salida a beber para hacerle olvidar a aquella chica y los supuestos rumores de su sexualidad.

Cabe resaltar que se emborrachó primero que cualquiera y montó todo un espectáculo en el apartamento de Antonio –donde habían decidido armar la reunión-fiesta– debido a que el morocho pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin la tía que lo cuidaba en Santa Isabel.

—Es que no _solo_ te abrazó —dijo Alfred entre risas— fue que se lanzó a besarte y tropezó de la bocharrecha.

—¡Pues peor! Me cagué del susto, con él apenas y llegábamos al saludo —prosiguió Lovino, con cara de haber tragado un limón, y saludó a Antonio cuando llegaron a la mesa.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Gilbert, saludando de beso en la mejilla a la única mujer del grupo. El resto observaban pícaramente la cara de la morena que se tornaba un poco sonrojada, mientras saludaba de besos a los otros dos chicos de la mesa—. Con lo raro que es que Lovi se asuste con algo… —rió.

—De cuando _Frani_ intentó comprobar si bateaba en nuestro equipo —contestó Feliciano, quien al ver cómo Gilbert y los otros no entendieron, resopló—. Cuando se lanzó a _Nino_ en la fiesta de despecho donde Toni, para ver si era gay como todos pensaban.

Inmediatamente la cabeza de Antonio giró hacia su amigo nombrado y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras abrazaba y acercaba a Lovino más hacia él—. Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo _muy_ bien.

—¡Hey!, ¡estaba borracho y rechazado! —se defendió el falso rubio—. Además, ¡no pasó absolutamente nada! y me disculpé después con ustedes dos.

—Fue extrañísimo. Estaba hablando con Sey cuando de repente sentí al imbécil encima y luego a Antonio separándonos como un toro enfurecido.

—¡Pues claro! —refunfuñó Antonio, el resto de los chicos se iba sentando y comían unas galletas que traía Arthur en su mochila— Recién el gilipollas me había conta'o de su plan de comprobarlo con alguno de vosotros, y va y se le tira encima a Lovino, ¡coño! Si buscaba que le metiera sus hostias.

—¡Pero bueno! Ya eso quedó en el pasado, además —Francis miró de soslayo a Lovino y agregó desconfiado—, ¿por qué mierda hablan de esto? Fue hace ya como dos años…

—¡Por nada! —saltó Sey a su lado, mirando mal a todos—. Cosas que se recuerdan.

—La verdad queríamos más el preguntarles acerca de la nueva profesora de Lengua —recordó Ludwig, intentando apaciguar a Toño, viendo regresar a Feliciano con los refrescos para todos—. Según estos irresponsables, el examen final estuvo suicida.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡A mí no me metas en ese grupo! Gracias Feli —dijo Sey, tomando la botella de 7up de las manos de Feliciano—. Ya si ellos no estudian, es su culpa… Por mi parte no lo vi nada difícil.

—De esa no quiero hablar… Se hace la dura y al final aprueba a todos. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué cojones elegiste a Lovino de entre todas las pollas que habían en el apartamento, para comprobarlo? —todos miraron dudosos a Francis, el cual se alejó de él asustado, frente al arrebato sincero de Antonio—. Sé que estabas como una cuba, pero ¡haber escogido a otro, macho! ¡Que me lo habías dicho!

—Todavía no estaban juntos, ¿recuerdas? —interceptó Ludwig, viendo la cara de angustiado que traía Francis.

—Ya, pero éste sabía que me gustaba Lovino, ¡coño!

Ludwig volvió a intentar calmarlo excusando a Francis de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y reiterando de que en esa época seguían —Antonio y Lovino— totalmente solteros. No le prestó ni pizca de atención. Lovino solo lo miraba divertido y el resto del grupo observaba mientras comían, y Francis seguía atónito.

—¿Acaso te gustaba y nunca me habías dicho?

—¡NO, que horror!, ¡nunca! —gritó el rubio y miró luego a Lovino a modo de disculpa—. Sin ofender.

—No, si no me ofende… Podría saltar de la alegría, estúpido.

—¡¿Entonces?! Es que… Te juro que nunca lo entendí —siguió Antonio, intentando calmarse de los celos de aquel entonces—. ¿Por qué coño probar algo tan estúpido y con Lovino?

—Fue al primero que vi, creo —respondió intentando calmarlo también—, pero cálmate que es verdad lo que dice Lud. No estaban juntos aún.

—¡Que ya sabíais todos que estaba cola'o por él!

—Yo no —respondió a modo de burla Lovino, alzando la mano como en el salón de clases—. Precisamente me enteré luego de la fiasco-fiesta, mientras le curábamos los golpes a Francis.

Todos se echaron a reír, asintiendo. Antonio inclusive le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, olvidando aparentemente su anterior disgusto.

—Sí, y mientras estaban resolviendo sus _problemitas_ en el baño, nosotros recogíamos la mierda que habían tirado y hasta roto por su pelea de borrachos— dijo Alfred y todos asintieron nuevamente entre risas—. Ya después vimos cómo tirabas a Francis fuera del baño y te llevabas a Lovino a tu habitación en plan _'Confesiones de una adolescente'_.

—Ninguno entendíamos nada —agregó Arthur, terminando su bebida—, hasta que entre balbuceos _Froggy_ nos decía que nunca sería gay, por los dramas que se armaban.

—Y repito, aún después de dos años no recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido. Es más —tomó una de las galletas que le faltaban a Gilbert por comer, y continuó—, con los golpes de toño, apenas y recuerdo lo que pasó antes. Ya después…

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así, _Frani_. Si hasta _Tutu_ hubiera sido mejor opción.

—¡Hey! ¿Y por qué Arthur? —lanzó Alfred casi atragantándose con su _Coca-Cola_ —. Lovino al menos era gay, así lo comprobaba mejor, ¿no? Además, un beso entre Fran y Artie hubiera sido asqueroso.

Arthur lo miró entre un sentimiento esperanzador –por defenderlo– y otro sentimiento indescifrable en sus ojos. Al ver esa reacción por parte de Alfred y los sentimientos encontrados de Arthur, Feliciano decidió echar más carbón al fuego.

—¿Quieres decir que sólo con _Tutu_ era horrible de ver, pero con _Nino_ no?

—¡Pues claro!

—Solo _Tutu_ estaba fuera del asunto, podría haber besado a cualquiera y hubiera sido mejor… —enfatizó.

—¡Exacto!, ¿no lo crees Artie? —preguntó Alfred totalmente ajeno de lo que parecía que estaba admitiendo frente a todos, pero Arthur solo podía mirarlo sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amigo y la risita traviesa que comenzaba a brotar de Feliciano—. Ven, pero di algo, que te estoy defendiendo solo.

—¡Lo has dejado mudo, _casanova_! —gritó Gilbert divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices—. ¡Ahora vayan detrás del árbol aquél y hagan sus _cositas_! —eso ocasionó que ambos rubios se sonrojaran por lo dicho y balbucearan al tiempo lo loco que estaba Gilbert y las idioteces que decía, hasta que Alfred vociferó.

—¡Que somos amigos! ¡¿De dónde sacan tantas tonterías?! ¡Deja de jodernos la vida, Gilbert!

Después de eso, todos callaron y miraron a Arthur. El británico había quedado a mitad de su balbuceo y miraba pasmado a Alfred, quien se sentaba de nuevo luego de que se hubiera puesto de pie en su arrebato.

—Acompáñame a comprar unos dulces —murmuró quedito Lovino a Antonio, agarrándole un brazo para levantarlo de la mesa. Esa situación no se veía muy bien y no le gustaban los dramas—. Ala, vamos.

Se despidieron con promesa de verse al final del día y se dirigieron a la tienda de la cafetería, sin decir ni una palabras más. Feliciano, por su parte, quedó igualmente aturdido frente al caos que había armado, aun si la culpa hubiera sido directamente de Gilbert por haber sido tan descuidado con sus palabras; sintió como Ludwig le tomaba la mano en un claro intento de calmar los nervios que le salían a flote del cuerpo. Aún así, el desliz de Feliciano y Gilbert no sobrepasaba el de Alfred, quien de igual forma escuchaba las disculpas del mayor de los Beilschmidt.

—Lo siento Alfred… y Arthur, yo solo estaba bromeando. No es de mi incumbencia nada de lo que hagan ustedes… —Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó del asiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡¿Hacemos de qué?! —gruñó de frustración y se largó. Arthur lo siguió con la mirada y cuando vio que desaparecía por el pasillo para entrar a la zona de Bachillerato, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Gracias Feliciano.

—Arthur, no-

—Y Gilbert. Me cuesta asimilar su imprudencia, cada vez más.

Nadie dijo nada luego de eso, demasiado incómodos como para detener el silencio desagradable del cual Antonio y Lovino habían logrado escapar.

.:.

' _M siento horrible… ahora si creo q la he cagado con ellos'_ , escribió Feliciano en su smartphone y le dio _enviar_. Desde que empezara su clase de _Italiano_ , la cual sería la última del día, se había dedicado a seguir la conversación con el resto de los chicos en un nuevo grupo de _Whatsapp_ que habían abierto para discutir el problema de Arthur y Alfred en el descanso –sin ellos, claramente. Aprovechando que había inscrito esa materia solo para mejorar sus notas, y el profesor lo dejaba ser con tal de no hacer ruido, era quien más escribía en el grupo a esa hora.

' _Tutu no m respond los msjs, quiero llorar!'_

' _Dale tiempo, ahora creo q están en clase de economía'_ , respondió Gilbert adicionando un emoticón de reloj, él era otro que también respondía rápido los mensajes, pero por lo poco que le importaba su clase de _Historia Nacional_. Francis y Antonio tomaban esa clase igualmente, pero preferían leer por ahora los mensajes que enviaban –no tenían mucho por comentar, por primera vez.

' _Quien sabe cómo la estarán pasando… los dos juntos en clase… luego de la estupidez de Uds.'_ escribió Lovino, dándole enviar a cada frase que escribía, como tenía la costumbre, _'Antonio… dale un golpe de mi parte a Gilbert… En que mierda estaba pensando!'_

' _Ya amor'_ y agregó luego Antonio un emoticón de corazón.

' _Eeehhh! Feliciano empezó todooo! Golpeenlo a él!'_

' _Ludwig manda a decir… que a feliciano no lo tocan'_ Feliciano sonrió, aún se le hacía extraño saber que su hermano y su novio compartieran clases, solos, _'y que gilbert si fue el culpable… yo también lo pienso!'_

' _Veeeee! no me golpeeen!'_

' _Es que vieron la cara de Archie cuando Al gritó que solo eran amigos? fue demasiado dramático!'_ escribió Sey, desde su clase de _Literatura Universal_ , era extraño que contestara en medio de una lección, pero se dejaba llevar esa vez por la preocupación, _'yo pensé que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo!'_

' _Yo tambn!'_

' _Anton y yo pensamos que lo mejor será dejarlos que se arreglen solitos...'_ escribió Francis.

' _NOOO! si no se arreglan sera mi culpaaa!... Ludiii ayudamee y necesito un abrazooo!'_

' _Yo también lo pienso… que tal después sea peor?... recuerdo cuando deje de hablar con Antonio por un mes cuando Uds. intentaron meterse... y la culpa es de gil… como siempre… '_

' _Tengo ya 47 mensajes, dejen de escribir tanto!'_ apareció al fin Ludwig en escena, _'Feli, ya no puedo hacer mucho por ayudar y cuando nos veamos te doy un abrazo…'_

' _Cari, dame un abrazo cuando nos veamos… si?'_

' _No nos desviemos del tema! … y si Antonio, como siempre…'_

' _Y un besito tambien!'_

' _Chicos, y si en verdad Al no gusta de Archie?'_

' _Claroo q siii! una vez borrachoo m sijo q le gustaba el culo de tutu!'_

' _Sey, cariño, es más claro que el agua…'_

' _Yo tamien iba a preguntar eso… pero no sabia q t habia dicho eso felicianitoo! t lo tenias guardadito ehhhh!'_

' _Si sisisisi! fue en el cumple de mi amore… cuando subió a cantar el karaokeee~'_

El resto de la conversación se fue desviando de la misma manera, sin saber cómo la estaban pasando los dos rubios en su clase de economía. No pudieron llegar a una conclusión, Feliciano intentaba convencerlos de que lo mejor sería intervenir nuevamente, esta vez mejor planeado y con buenas intenciones; Gilbert, lo apoyaba pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo, por lo que prefería dejarlos quietos por un buen tiempo hasta que la ocasión lo ameritase; el resto del grupo siguió el plan de Gilbert.

Ludwig se mantuvo al margen, no estaba en su naturaleza inmiscuirse en ese tipo de asuntos, menos al ver cómo estaba la situación, pero apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara Feliciano pues eso creía que hacía un buen novio. Las clases pasaron y el timbre de salida sonó. Como era de costumbre, todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo que daba a las escaleras de la salida principal, pero Arthur y Alfred no hicieron aparición lo cual los alarmó sobremanera, aunque Sey los calmó insinuando que quizás habían ido por su cuenta para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

El día había pasado bien, las clases ya finalizaban sus exámenes y sólo quedaba recibir las notas que decidirían el primer trimestre de su año escolar. Las vacaciones pronto llegaban y era perfecto para aquel grupo de amigos intentar encontrar la forma de poder pasar cada día con alguna actividad que los mantuviera juntos, al haber visto lo frágil que podía llegar a ser una amistad, aún forjada por años.

Por entonces, Ludwig iría con Feliciano a ver una película.

.

 _Miro en mi diario tu fotografía_

 _con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido._

 _La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que_

 _estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas._

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos/as!, ¡aquí la olvidadísima Haneko-chan reportándose!

Y como podrán ver, vuelvo con una historia de drama y romance (¿raro?) del fandom de Hetalia, que se desarrollará como uno de multi-parejas y Gakuen AU. Quiero aclarar muchas cosas que pienso que se necesitan, para entender un poco el fic. **Si no quieren leer todo este N/A pueden leer directamente los puntos que resalté en negrilla y ya. Ah y por cierto, ¿quién creen que es Sey? Haha.**

Primero que todo, para aquellos que leyeron en algún momento mis otros fanfics, les digo que por ahora solo me enfocaré en éste en específico, ya cuando lo termine si me replantearé la idea de continuar los otros. Este lo tengo como un recién nacido al cual le dedico muchas horas todos los días por escribirlo y por estructurarlo (tengo un documento exclusivo de toda la investigación que tuve que hacer y el esqueleto de lo que será hasta el final).

No se preocupen, este proyecto sí que lo sacaré adelante, ¡así de dedicada estoy! *sonríe*

Segundo que todo, este primer capitulo… disculpen lo largo, pero más o menos así serán todos los demás capítulos de este fic. Como podrán ver, ¿o no?, **este es más un capítulo-prólogo-introductorio** de dos cosas: 1. de cómo será mi estilo en este fic, **2\. para que vieran el trasfondo de lo que será la historia más adelante, la cual comenzará de lleno en el siguiente cap** y 3. para que se familiarizaran con los personajes, que obviamente ya conocen, pero quería que vieran de qué manera se relacionaban y cierta historia de cada uno.

Y tercero y último, como dije antes (si han leído todo lo que he escrito en estas Notas de Autor) tuve que hacer una buena investigación para poder llegar a escribir correctamente la idea que tenía en mente para esto. Me imagino que la primera pregunta que se hicieron fue: ¿Santa Isabel? y ¿país entre España y Francia? pensando inmediatamente que estoy mega loca o que sé tanto de geografía como la crianza de ponys. PERO. Todo tiene explicación, la primera, soy de Colombia, y a diferencia de los fics que leemos que siempre se basan en personajes que viven en Estados Unidos o Inglaterra, pasando inclusive, posiblemente, por España, pues… no quería hacerlo, quería un fic totalmente con diálogos reales y españoles (de idioma español quiero decir) que no fuera en algún país latinoamericano, pero que tuviera raíces de nosotros, y que no fuera directamente en España tampoco (quería que fuera en Europa también) pues me dije "eeh, inventemos un país o un lugar X, donde van a estar mis personajes, que pueda moldear a mi gusto… como alguno de los grandes autores" y pues así nació todo.

 **Así que, primera respuesta:** Santa Isabel (ciudad capital costera como la describí) no existe, me la inventé, y la segunda razón de ello fue para meter a Antonio con su hablado español (no me pregunten de qué área porque eso si que no pude descifrarlo), lo cual me daba demasiada ilusión y morbo de hacer (demándame!), por lo que el resto de los personajes hablan como cualquier país latino que escojan. (Si eres español pues nada… castellano haha)

La cual recurre a la siguiente pregunta que no sé si tengan o si quedó claro… que es la del sistema educativo que escogí. Pues me basé mucho en el de España, pues como son supuestamente países vecinos, algo tendrían en común. Además, que por lo menos en Colombia no son tan diferentes y creo que con otros países de acá tampoco… Para los latinos que no saben (como yo hasta que averigüé) cómo es en España, existe la Primaria -abarca de 1° a 6°-, la ESO (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria) que abarca 1° a 4° -que sería de 7° a 10°- y luego viene el Bachillerato que son dos años -que serían 11° y 12°- ¿ese bachillerato que creo que se parece a la preparatoria en México?

El único cambio que hice fue que acá en Colombia la primaria va de 1-5° y así lo puse en el fic. Lo pueden ver cuando Alfred llega a 6° en secundaria como plan de estudiar lo que viene después de la primaria de corrido. Lo otro, que no lo nombré en este capítulo, pero se verá después, son las pruebas que hay que hacer al finalizar el colegio, para entrar a las universidades y eso…, sí lo hice como en mi país, es decir, totalmente obligatorio si quieres estudiar en una Universidad o parecido, y también le puse un nombre totalmente diferente a cualquiera, una combinación de los test en México y España.

 **Así que, segunda respuesta:** El sistema educativo es una combinación de los latinos y españoles. No sé si me expliqué bien, pero no es **tan** necesario entenderlo a la perfección, pero sí debía aclarar esos dos puntos. Es decir, que los chicos están en lo que sería 11° y el Bad Touch Trio está en 12°, finalizando, y que el Bachillerato es lo que le sigue a la Secundaria.

Y la última pregunta, quizás, es sobre los módulos de Bachillerato, acá en Colombia en 11° (no tenemos un 12° grado) hasta donde yo supe y estudié en mis años, tu decides unas asignaturas en las que quieres enfocarte en el último año, que son como 2 asignaturas adicionales (depende del tipo de colegio en el que estés, claramente, acá la educación es una mierda revuelta), sumadas a las que ya normalmente tienes en 11°. En España, tienen un modelo estructurado de 4 módulos los cuales me parecieron mejor tomarlos, por lo fácil que se me hizo agregarlo y entenderlo… Está el de Artes, Ciencias, Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales. Las clases las voy nombrando según cada módulo que estén los personajes, como ya leyeron en algunos, más la de tomar como mínimo 2 asignaturas adicionales ajenas a los módulos.

 **Así que, tercera respuesta:** Dentro del sistema educativo de Bachillerato, hay 4 módulos para las asignaturas que quieres tomar (Artes, Ciencias, Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales).

 **Si hay algún dato incorrecto que algún español que esté leyendo esto y vea, ¡me puede comentar! Inclusive de la forma de hablar de Antonio, que hice lo posible por instruirme lo necesario para ello :)**

TODO FUE SACADO DE GOOGLE Y WIKIPEDIA.

EL DIALECTO DE ANTONIO FUE SACADO DE ATRES SERIES, TVE Y GOOGLE.

 _ **¡De igual forma, cualquier pregunta que tengan, me la hacen saber! Que con gusto respondo los reviews.**_

OK, N/A largo, es N/A largo conmigo :D

Pues nada, aclarado todo esto, no necesito explicarme en los siguientes capítulos, por lo que será mi único N/A largo como este. PERDÓN, pero lo ameritaba hehe.

 _ **¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR PARA SABER QUÉ PIENSAN DE ESTA HISTORIA, DEL PLOT, DE MI ESTILO, DE LA FORMA QUE TOMARON LOS PERSONAJES, DE LO QUE SEA! HACE MUCHO NO HAGO ESTO ASÍ QUE NECESITO DE SU APOYO CHICOS/AS :)**_

¡Me despido! ¡Los/as quiero muchísimo!

Mattane~!


	2. Corazón con alma de metal

**Dos Tipos de Soledad**

 **Capítulo 2: Corazón con alma de metal**

.:.

 _Los colores se juntan y forman un arco iris, así como las personas se juntan y forman un vínculo. De eso se constituye el mundo, que se mueve como la corriente de un río y nosotros navegamos por sus aguas a veces turbulentas, a veces apaciguadas, las cuales nos llevan por un bucle sin fin al que llamamos el ciclo de la vida._

.:.

Feliciano se encontraba esperando a Ludwig en la puerta de su casa, con su motocicleta apagada para no gastar combustible y las manos agarrotadas del frío que los guantes no podrían eliminar del todo mientras manejaba. Intentó calentarlas frotándolas entre sí y escuchó cómo los cachorros de Ludwig y Gilbert se arrimaban a la puerta y la rascaban con sus pequeñas patas, sonrió y tocó el timbre de la entrada para alertar su llegada; seguramente Gilbert abriría y le intentaría persuadir para que no condujera en ese clima, como cada día desde que empezara el invierno. Cuando escuchó los ligeros pasos que provenían dentro del hogar, supo de inmediato que no sería el hermano mayor, sino el menor, quien lo recibiría esa mañana.

—Pasa, Feli —dijo Ludwig abriendo de par en par la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El morocho intentó alejarse de los cachorros que intentaban subirse por su pierna y como no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, lo divertía bastante, les siguió el juego feliz—. ¡Bueno, apártense!

Feliciano entró finalmente a la residencia y acarició a cada uno de los cachorros con su mano enguantada y le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio. Cuando los perros se hubieron calmado un poco, se hizo a un lado y observó cómo Ludwig ordenaba a sus inquietas mascotas que se fueran de ahí, luego le devolvió la sonrisa y le indicó que salieran de la antesala.

—Gilbert acaba de tirarme su chocolate en mi pantalón, el muy imbécil. Iba a mi habitación a cambiarme, así que espérame.

—Oh, vale, no pasa nada —respondió Feliciano viendo la mancha en el pantalón negro del colegio, riendo disimuladamente—. Saludaré a tu mamá.

—Están los dos en la cocina, ya bajo.

Como prometió, Feliciano se dirigió al final de uno de los pasillos –pasando al lado de la escalera imperial por donde subía Ludwig– y llegó a la cocina que vibraba de vida. Gilbert seguía sentado en la mesa auxiliar donde los Beilschmidt tomaban normalmente el desayuno y su madre se encontraba lavando la vajilla con la que habían desayunado, seguramente, mientras charlaban entre sí en alemán. Era una costumbre que no querían perder sus padres.

—Buenos días.

— _¡Fefe!_ ¡Hola!, llegaste temprano hoy —le saludó Gilbert volteándose a verlo y cambiando las palabras al español, algo normal cuando estaban en presencia de alguien de Santa Isabel, después movió una silla para que se sentara—. Dime que no llegaste en esa motocicleta tuya, otra vez…

—Pues sí, sí lo hice —contestó Feliciano riéndose un poco mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la madre de su novio, apelativo que ella aún no sabía que tenía—. Buenos días, Ann Sophie.

—¿Cómo estás, Feli? —se secó las manos con una toalla que tenía a la mano y lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla—. ¿Ya desayunaste? _Gilbi_ no me recibió las tostadas hoy así que te las puedes comer con mermelada sí quieres, cariño.

—Ah, vale, muchas gracias —se quitó los guantes, tomó el asiento que le ofreció Gilbert antes y recibió un plato con dos tostadas recién hechas y un tarro de mermelada de fresa que iba ya por la mitad. Luego, la mujer le pasó una pequeña taza con chocolate caliente, asumiendo que ya había desayunado antes—. ¿No tienes hambre, _Gigi_?

—Odio el frío y hoy está una mierda, eso me quita el hambre, ya lo sabes —tomó una cucharita del porta cubiertos que estaba todavía sobre la mesa y sacó un poco de mermelada con ella del tarro—. Prefiero tomar un poco de chocolate.

—Ludi me dijo que le cayó un poco-

—¡Sí! —carcajeó Gilbert interrumpiéndolo y echándose para atrás de la risa, contra el respaldo de su silla—, quería un poco de mi tasa porque se había acabado el suyo y forcejeando ¡se lo tiré encima!

—Y ya les dije que si los vuelvo a ver pelear así, se harán el desayuno solos de ahora en adelante —dijo Ann Sophie, reprochando a Gilbert con la mirada a la vez que terminaba de lavar—. Envejeceré pronto con estos chicos, deberían de ser como Roderich y calmarse de una buena vez.

Roderich era el hermano mayor de Gilbert y Ludwig, de 26 años, el cual se había casado recientemente y tenía un puesto como profesor de Lengua y Literatura II, en la misma escuela a la que asistían. A Feliciano le agradaba mucho, siempre estuvo pendiente de ellos cuando pequeños y era en extremo respetuoso con todo y con todos, por ello el apelativo de estirado le seguía por la gente que –según él– tenía pocos modales. Además, su esposa era un encanto, era la profesora de inglés en Bachillerato –de ahí que se conocieran– y ella siempre ayudaba a los mellizos en sus clases cuando se atrasaban, lo que la hacía su profesora favorita.

Feliciano al ver a Ann Sophie sentarse a su lado y tomar una taza color verde menta para llevarla a sus labios, hizo lo mismo con la suya para pasar las tostadas que había comido rápidamente, debido a que sabía que Ludwig bajaría en cualquier segundo y les gustaba llegar temprano al colegio juntos –por eso estaba ahí, después de todo. En eso, Gilbert se sentó correctamente y cruzó los brazos disgustado por la reprimenda de su madre.

—Si fuéramos como Rodi, Ludi explotaría por ser el doble de estirado y yo me iría dando cabezazos contra cualquier pared para perder la capacidad del habla.

—¡Respeta a tu hermano, Gilbert! —lo regañó Ann Sophie, con el ceño fruncido, lanzando un manotazo al aire hacia donde estaba su hijo del lado contrario de la mesa—. Anda, vete a asear antes de que me provoques una trombosis.

Gilbert se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño del segundo piso dando risotadas por lo dicho, en eso, chocó con Ludwig cuando iba saliendo de la cocina gritando _"_ _¡cuidado!"_ , a la vez que empujaba a su hermano a un lado y salía corriendo para que éste no le golpeara.

— _Mutti_ , no me culpes el día que lo mate de un arrebato —Ludwig entró de lleno a la cocina y se hizo a un lado de Feli dándole a entender con ese gesto que podían irse ya.

—Mi amor, a veces me pregunto por qué no lo has hecho ya, con esos músculos que te cargas y las peleas que se arman ustedes solitos…

Ludwig se acercó a besarla como despedida y Feliciano recogió el plato con la taza para lavarlos, por cortesía.

—Tengan cuidado en esa motocicleta —aconsejó Ann Sophie aún con la tasa de café caliente en sus manos, sentada en la mesa auxiliar—, no sé cómo Valeria te deja manejar con estas temperaturas, cariño.

Feliciano le sonrió.

—Es que mamá últimamente ha salido más temprano a la clínica. Creo que un conejito anda crítico y está muy atenta hasta que se recupere. Entonces, no se entera.

—Tranquila mamá, es muy responsable manejando y no ha llovido, por lo menos.

—Y las nuevas chaquetas que compré ayudan contra el frío —Feliciano miró a Ludwig y le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente—. Si viera a su hijo, se ve _Hardcore_ cuando se pone la suya.

La madre se echó a reír y los despidió de nuevo al ver que ya se habían pasado de la hora a que normalmente salían para llegar temprano a su colegio. De igual forma, quería descansar un rato antes de salir y sabía que Gilbert no demoraría en pedir un taxi para ir al colegio –como había dicho, odiaba el frío y prefería irse ciertos días en taxi para evitar caminar hasta la parada de bus. Al llegar a la antesala, Ludwig agarró las llaves y despidió a los cachorros que nuevamente llegaban, esta vez para despedirse de su dueño.

—Adiós Blackie, Berlitz, Aster.

—¡Cuídense perritos!

Los chicos salieron entonces de la gran casa a paso tranquilo, Feliciano agarró su motocicleta y le tendió los cascos a Ludwig, quien se abrigaba con la chaqueta que había agarrado de su cuarto antes de bajar. Feliciano se acomodó en el asiento, al igual que el rubio, y éste le pasó las manos por la cintura para acomodarse mejor cuando partieran. Sintió la mano izquierda de Feliciano acariciando la suya sobre los guantes.

—Hola amor mío —saludó como era debido a su novio y éste le contestó apretándole la mano, Feliciano en tanto puso en marcha la máquina y sintió cómo el blondo se acercó a su rostro el cual giró hacia él y se besaron apaciblemente.

—Buenos días, Feli—susurró Ludwig con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales aún seguían conectados por meros centímetros. Se pusieron los cascos y el morocho dobló la esquina que daba a la calle principal. Llegaron al primer semáforo que tomaban al salir de casa de Ludwig y se detuvo mientras éste cambiaba—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, _Nino_ estuvo hablando por un buen tiempo con Toni por celular, pero cuando vio que se me caía la cara del sueño salió a la sala y me dejó dormir —puso el direccional y dobló a la derecha, ya estando en la vía principal dejaron la conversación para cuando llegaran y pudieran escuchar bien, sin la incomodidad de los cascos, del viento y del motor.

El frío de diciembre se sentía a pesar de lo cubiertos que estaban, pero Feliciano quería aprovechar al máximo su nueva licencia de conducción que había obtenido apenas hubo cumplido sus 16 años –edad mínima para los papeles– y la nueva motocicleta que le había regalado su madre. Además, Ludwig lo complacía haciéndole compañía y usando ese precioso tiempo para llegar temprano al colegio como le gustaba.

Feliciano aparcó en su espacio destinado y se bajaron tiritando un poco por el frío que habían recibido mientras manejaban.

—Feli, es la última vez en este año —sugirió Ludwig, quitándose la chaqueta cuando entraron al cálido ambiente del colegio—. Además, escuché que mañana habrá tormenta.

—Sí, _Lulu_ , también vi el reporte. No te preocupes —siguió al morocho hasta su casillero, el cual quedaba en la primera planta, y le ayudó a meter la chaqueta y los cascos en medio del desorden que llevaba Feliciano dentro

—De verdad me gusta cómo te queda esa chaqueta, cariño, menos mal aún había de tu talla en la tienda —Feliciano cerró el casillero y lo miró coquetamente.

—Si te escuchara tu mamá… —le tomó la mano por los pasillos casi desiertos y se dirigieron a la segunda planta al casillero de Ludwig—, ya piensa que compré todo yo. No sé cómo me das estos regalos sin que se te acabe el dinero que te dan, ya te he dicho que no es necesario.

Ludwig solo se encogió de hombros y abrió su casillero una vez llegaron. Como siempre, se mostraba misterioso frente a ese tipo de acciones que tenía para con su novio.

—Gracias, de nuevo, _amore_. ¡Para navidad te tendré un _súper_ regalo! —dijo entusiasmado mientras veía como Ludwig metía su chaqueta en el espacio del casillero—. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo regresa tu papá, Ludi?

—Creo que no llegará a navidad… de nuevo —Feliciano vio cómo el blondo hacía una mueca inconforme y tomaba un libro para meterlo en su mochila—. Mamá ya no lo aguanta más, creo que pedirá el divorcio.

Feliciano se entristeció con esa noticia que le caía como agua fría, porque aunque sabía que los padres de su novio llevaban meses en una complicada situación, no había creído en ningún momento que las cosas fueran a acabar de esa manera para la pareja. Si bien entendía los motivos para que Ann Sophie quisiera separarse de su esposo, intuía que los hermanos Beilschmidt no tomarían bien el momento en el que se hiciera realidad.

Cerraron el casillero y tomados de las manos se encaminaron a la enorme cafetería interna de San Bartolomé de la Asunción. Las puertas que daban a la salida del patio –donde tomaban sus descansos entre clases– se encontraban cerradas de momento, además, era mucho mejor aprovechar la calidez que brindaba el recinto. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa de cuatro puestos y se acomodaron lo más juntos que podían.

—Lo siento mucho… —dijo Feliciano. Escuchó como Ludwig suspiraba pesadamente y le apretó la mano que sostenía la suya debajo de la mesa para brindarle apoyo.

—Desde que se perdió el tercer aniversario, lo veía venir —prosiguió el rubio devolviendo el apretón—. Gilbert me dijo que había visto búsquedas realizadas de abogados de divorcio del computador que está en la biblioteca de la casa.

—Pero cabe la posibilidad de que lo resuelvan cuando vuelva, ¿no crees?

Ludwig se pasó la otra mano por sus hebras platinadas y lo miró dolido— La verdad, es mejor que se separen. Me duele, _mucho_ , pero me dolería más ver a mamá llorando de nuevo por algo que papá hizo. O no hizo —suspiró por segunda vez y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas—. Cuando _Rodi_ la llamó anoche, se levantó del comedor y comenzó a hablar en susurros. Eso no es normal… y sabemos que a quien le confiaría esto será a él y no a nosotros.

—Ludi, no sé qué decir…

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes por estas cosas —escucharon murmullos fuera de la cafetería y se hicieron una idea de la hora que era—. La culpa es solo de él. Prefirió su estúpido trabajo a su maldita familia.

Acongojado por las palabras hirientes del alemán, Feliciano decidió intentar calmarlo. Era algo que pocas veces pasaba, pero que cuando lo hacía, de inmediato se notaba el estrés o desasosiego por el que Ludwig estaba pasando y eso no le gustaba para nada a Feliciano— Ludwig, sabes que me tienes para lo que sea. No me gusta ver cómo va todo esto, pero estaré a tu lado en todo momento, ¿vale? No te pongas así, que me entristece —tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y le obligó a verle a los ojos, los cuales tenía un poco aguados—. Apoya a tu mami ahora con todo lo que necesite y lo que sea que ellos decidan, déjalo ser… Acéptalo. A veces, es mejor así.

Ludwig lo observó en silencio por un buen lapso de tiempo, lo que hacía pensar a Feliciano que él se encontraba asimilando lo que le había dicho con la parte analítica de su cerebro. Se alegró cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa ladeada que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del ario.

—¿No sabías que decir…? Mentiroso —ambos soltaron una risita y sintieron como sus músculos se destensaban—. A veces pienso que no te merezco, eres… vaya, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ludwig bajó la mirada a los labios del morocho y presintieron la perfecta oportunidad para demostrarse ese amor del cual hablaban. Feliciano soltó suavemente una de sus manos y la posó con cariño en la mejilla del otro, mientras éste aprovechaba su solitaria mano y tomaba la cintura de su pareja, ansioso de lo que iba a pasar.

Se acercaron cada uno a su propio ritmo y, dando un último vistazo a los ojos del contrario, unieron sus labios dulcemente, transmitiendo en ese beso cada fibra de su ser que se moría de amor por el otro. Cada vez que se besaban, no importaba cuantas veces ya, la sensación electrizante pero preciosa que sentían sobre sus labios nunca desaparecía, pensaban que era como montarse por primera vez en una nave espacial, rumbo a marte. Estaban perdidos en lo que el otro le provocaba. Cuando Feliciano sintió que el beso cambiaba tomó un mechón de cabello de Ludwig y lo tiró hacia abajo puesto que sabía que las clases empezaban pronto y alguien podía entrar, por lo que disminuyeron los movimientos de su boca hasta detenerse por completo.

Al separarse, se dieron dos pequeños besos de cierre y juntaron sus frentes aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando el aire del otro. Feliciano sonrió y acarició la mejilla del rubio que había sostenido durante el beso, Ludwig hizo lo mismo con sus caderas— Ya sabes que nos merecemos el uno al-

—Ah, mierda. Vamos al otro lado de la cafetería.

—Sí, que fastidio.

Sobresaltados por las voces que tronaron diagonal a ellos, se separaron por instinto y se voltearon hacia quienes hubieran entrado a esa parte del colegio. Vieron a dos chicos y una chica –quizás de un curso inferior– que regresaban sobre sus pasos y los miraban de soslayo un poco irritados. Ludwig y Feliciano estaban acostumbrados a esos pequeños tratos dentro del instituto, pero no por ello los aceptaban. A veces, cuando eran crueles, Feliciano debía detener a su novio para que no entrara en una riña que terminara en puños, así como Ludwig a veces lo retenía para que no se metiera en peleas verbales. Esta vez, más que ofensivos, fueron lo que algunos profesores llamarían pasivo-agresivos, así que los dejaron ir sin más.

—Vamos a clases —dijo Ludwig recogiendo su mochila e hizo un ademán al morocho para que hiciera lo mismo. Era agotador, por ello el que Lovino le insistiera a Antonio menos muestras de cariño dentro del colegio, pero ni Ludwig ni Feliciano concordaban en que eso fuera la solución; si se querían y estaban juntos como pareja, estas cosas sucederían y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil debía entenderlo.

Lo único que agradecían era la política de tolerancia que poseía San Bartolomé –razón por la que decidieron que seguirían tomando los cursos de Bachillerato ahí, una vez comenzaron su relación. Hubo una vez que unos alumnos se quejaron de ellos cuando los vieron agarrados de las manos en el receso, pero la situación tomó un giro inesperado cuando el profesor encargado de Cuarto de Secundaria los apoyó e hizo caso omiso a las quejas.

Inclusive, ese mismo profesor dio una charla a su curso sobre los valores y políticas del colegio, nombrando también las _Normas Internacionales de Derechos Humanos y Orientación Sexual e Identidad de Género_ , así como la _Protección de la Identidad Sexual_ –todo esto sin nombrarlos ni a ellos ni al problema– lo que ocasionó que las discordias disminuyeran poco; todo aquel que tuviera un problema con ellos ya no eran tan directos o los ignoraban. Con excepciones, claro está. Lo único que debían hacer era evitar esos problemas, como les aconsejó el Director de Bachillerato, y una forma de hacerlo era expresar menos formas de cariño en público. Razonable, debido a que a las parejas heterosexuales se les pedía lo mismo, como establecía una de las políticas del colegio.

De igual forma, eran percances que se presentaban muy esporádicamente, muchos los apoyaban y tan solo había tres chicos de sus clases conjuntas que comentaban odiosamente a sus espaldas, pero los ignoraban.

—Por eso quiero que nos vayamos a Inglaterra. Son extraños, pero más tolerantes. Mira la familia de _Tutu_ —mencionó Feliciano, caminaban ya por los pasillos ligeramente tomados de las manos hacia su primera clase, que tomaban con sus otros amigos de Primero—. Estuve averiguando en la Universidad de Glasgow y tiene también tu programa de Diseño, Ludi.

—¿En serio? Eso está muy bien, Feli, muéstrame esta tarde cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

—¡Sí! Vas a ver, creo que te gustará el programa. A mí con lo que me gusta Inglaterra… ¿Sabes lo genial que es el _Pride Parade_ allá?

—Para eso mejora tu inglés primero, que veo cómo _Liesl_ se está rindiendo con ustedes dos y su mala pronunciación. Le pediré que te vuelva a dar clases privadas, vas a ver cómo mejoras —en eso, vieron venir en la lejanía a Arthur junto con Sey conversando de manera tal que parecía que Arthur estuviera quejándose más que otra cosa. Feliciano se tensó de inmediato y Ludwig pasó saliva—. Crees que siga…

—¿Molesto, enojado, furioso…? Sí, lo creo. Hace tres días que no me contesta los mensajes que le dejé —contestó el morocho con preocupación en su voz—. Igual, si no nos habla ni en clases… ¡Ay, Ludi!, todavía no sé qué decirle, ¡que no me vea! —farfulló Feliciano cuando se vio muy cerca de Arthur y Sey quienes venían del otro lado del pasillo, aún enfocados en su conversación. Ludwig resopló cuando sintió a su novio posicionándose por detrás de su cuerpo, aparentemente evitando ser visto por el inglés.

De repente alcanzó a oír –aun con los balbuceos de Feliciano a sus espaldas– cómo Sey le recomendaba hablar con alguien, cuyo nombre Ludwig no reconoció, quien lo ayudaría con su aparente problema. En ese momento, Arthur levantó la mirada al frente y se encontró con los ojos azules del alemán quien lo miraba fijamente. Para su sorpresa, Arthur hizo un ademán de saludo con la cabeza a lo que Sey cayó en la cuenta y lo saludó también, pero con mayor ánimo—. ¡Hola!

—Dile a Feliciano que lo puedo ver, y que parece idiota.

Acortaron la distancia para hablar mejor, pero Feliciano parecía no querer salir de detrás de Ludwig mientras su amigo Arthur estuviera ahí, situación que a Ludwig le parecía ridícula, pero decidió dejarlo ser –ya estaba acostumbrado a esas actitudes después de más de ocho años de conocerlo.

—Estábamos hablando con _Archie_ de la fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo Sey evitando un enfrentamiento innecesario—, ¿qué les parece tener un _DJ_ para no estar preocupados por la música? Tengo un primo que no le importaría hacerlo por un poco de dinero, es muy bueno.

Ludwig había olvidado por un momento de cuál fiesta estaban hablando, hasta que Alfred apareció en sus pensamientos y se sintió un poco mal por eso. Por lo menos ya sabía que su previa conversación no tenía nada que ver con la pelea con Feliciano y Gilbert. O eso esperaba—. Oh, sí, por un momento me perdí. Me parece buena idea, pero más bien hagamos una lista de reproducción y ya, ya saben que Gilbert prestará los parlantes y el equipo…

—Cierto. _Archie_ , ¿podrías crear la lista?, después de todo tienen gustos musicales similares.

—Te podremos pasar una que otra canción para que varíe un poco, ¿no?

Siguieron hablando del tema a un lado del pasillo, hasta que el timbre de comienzo de clases dio su aviso al minuto. Ludwig aprovechó esto para moverse a un lado y agarrar a Feliciano de un brazo para posicionarlo frente a Arthur, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Deja esa tontería, Feliciano. Adelante, discúlpate como querías.

—No tengo nada que hablar con él —interceptó Arthur, cortante.

Feliciano lo miró triste e intentó disculparse, mas Arthur seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y eso no lo alentaba lo suficiente. Sey se hizo a un lado de Arthur, le tomó suavemente de la mano y le pidió que escuchara lo que su amigo quería decirle, pero Arthur solo volteó su cara hacia el morocho para mirarlo de manera decepcionante. Algo dolido, con rastros de enojo.

—Arthur… Eh, yo no quise… —Feliciano no encontraba las palabras correctas, por lo que balbuceaba cualquier frase que se le venía a la cabeza. El problema se empeoró cuando Arthur cambió su postura y ahora solo lo miraba irritado—. ¡Perdón! Pero, _Tutu_ ,¡tú sabes que yo siempre he querido que tú y Alfred…!

—¡No! ¿Alfred y yo? ¡ _I'm_ done _with your shit_!Gilbert y tú fueron unos estúpidos, sobre todo él, sin embargo tú empezaste todo como siempre y ahora Alfred no me habla desde hace tres días después de esa mierda, pero aún soy tan buen _amigo_ que sigo organizando su puta fiesta de cumpleaños—Ludwig y Feliciano se asombraron aún más con eso último. Arthur siguió hablando sin parar—. ¡Así que no me vengas con esa estupidez! ¡ _You two can go fuck yourselves, like I bloody care anymore_!¡ _Just leave me the hell alone_!(*)—estalló y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su propia clase de Lengua Extranjera.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron estupefactos ante el arrebato de Arthur, sobre todo Feliciano quien se había perdido un poco –producto del desespero– cuando el inglés empezó a hablar en su idioma nativo, pero había sido muy claro lo que había querido decir incluso para él. Sey, quien se había recuperado antes que la pareja, se adelantó a seguir caminando al salón de clase antes de que quedaran fuera del mismo, instando a los otros dos a seguirla igualmente.

Feliciano aún repasaba las palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo una y otra vez en su cabeza. No supo cuán grave había sido todo con Alfred hasta que Arthur se lo hubo gritado, lógico, debido a que ninguno supo de ellos después de las clases de ese día y las que vinieron. Además, de lo que había entendido de sus groserías en inglés, Arthur se había hartado de su comportamiento –del suyo y del de Gilbert– y le había parecido que no quería que se le acercara, pero prefirió confirmarlo.

—Ludi, ¿qué dijo Arthur en inglés?

Ludwig lo miró preocupado— Feli, sí es lo que estás pensando… —por muy triste que fuera rectificarlo, así había sido. Llegaron al salón y se ubicaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Ludwig sentía el desasosiego que rodeaba a Feliciano, las palabras hirientes de Arthur le habían afectado inclusive a él y no se imaginaba cómo podría haberlas tomado su sensible novio. Dejó su mochila encima de la silla y se volteó de inmediato hacia Feliciano quien, a su pesar, se pasaba el dorso de su mano por los ojos.

—Me mandó a la mierda, ¿verdad?

—No llores —le susurró cariñosamente—, no creo que lo dijera en serio, Feli. Hay que esperar a que se le pase.

—No. Hace mucho no lo escuchaba así de enojado —hizo un repaso mental de quiénes se encontraban en el salón, pero de sus allegados solo estaba Sey y ya se acercaba a ellos de nuevo—. Necesito hablar con Alfred —dijo seriamente, luego de secarse los ojos.

—Feli, no sé si esa sea la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas —dijo Sey, preocupada—. No había visto así a _Archie_ desde que perdieron el torneo de Fútbol debido al árbitro embustero aquel. Y acordamos entre todos que lo dejaríamos en sus propias manos, ¿recuerdas?

—Además —adicionó Ludwig—, ¿no te acaba de decir Arthur que te alejaras? No te metas entre ellos, Feli, que puedes salir lastimado de nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero me parece horrible que Ali no le esté hablando. Creí que solo iba a ser con _Gigi_ o conmigo, ¿no piensan lo mismo? —Ludwig y Sey solo pudieron concordar con eso—. Quiero saber por qué.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó nuevamente y los chicos dirigieron sus miradas al marco de la puerta mientras esperaban a Alfred y a Lovino quienes aún no llegaban. De Lovino siempre se esperaba su tardanza a la primera clase, puesto que acordaba con Antonio llegar en el mismo bus que pasaba por ambas paradas y eso ocasionaba que llegaran sobre la hora de entrada la mayoría del tiempo. A diferencia de Alfred quien tenía horarios desajustados, por hoy llegaría aparentemente tarde.

Ludwig le dedicó una mirada a Feliciano preocupado y se encaminó a su puesto a dos pupitres de distancia, Sey hizo lo mismo aunque seguía mirando hacia la puerta. De momento no hablarían, lo tenían claro, pero tanto Ludwig como Sey se imaginaban múltiples escenarios que se darían una vez acabara la hora de clase y no les gustaban ninguno de ellos: alguno saldría herido u ofendido de todo esto, pensaban ambos.

Cuando Alfred entró corriendo, junto a Lovino agitado y la profesora de Inglés detrás de ellos, la clase dio comienzo.

* * *

— _Okay class, that's all. ¡Have a nice day!_ Nos vemos el viernes, recuerden la tarea —terminó la clase y todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus pupitres de inmediato. Feliciano aprovechó el desorden y se acercó al puesto de Alfred, había tenido ganas de hablarle durante toda la clase, pero como Ludwig le había estado enviando señales durante todo el periodo para que prestara atención, lo cual terminó haciendo, decidió que esperaría tan pronto terminara la clase para acercarse a él y eso iba a hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ludwig acercándose a la profesora, _quizás le pedirá a la señorita Eli el favor de las clases particulares_ , pensó Feliciano.

—Ali, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le tocó el hombro a Alfred y se acercó indeciso, con buenas intenciones, pero indeciso.

—Ah, Feli. Dime rápido que debo volar, necesito preguntarle una cosa al profe de Historia antes de la clase.

Viendo que en efecto Alfred se movía rápido en meter sus útiles a su bolsa, Feliciano evitó darle más rodeos a la situación y preguntó directamente—. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Arthur? y me refiero a que no le diriges la palabra —agregó al ver la mueca que había hecho su amigo frente a aquella pregunta, quizás la había formulado mal, por eso prefirió aclarar—. Nos lo encontramos antes de clase y nos dijo que desde hace unos días no le hablas.

—A ti qué te importa…

—¿Qué? ¡Alfred! —se espantó frente a lo tosco que fue esa respuesta, no esperaba algo así de su parte—. ¡Claro que me importa! Es mi mejor amigo y ahora, de repente, ¡no quiere saber nada de mí! ¿Cómo no me voy a interesar por saber qué está pasando?

—Pues eso debió pensar Gilbert antes de… —pausó y dejó su bolsa sobre la silla, luego miró directamente al suelo—. No sé el porqué se ha peleado contigo, eso es entre ustedes, pero respecto a lo mío con él… No se preocupen, no es nada malo.

—¿Cómo no lo va a ser? Mierda, Al. Arthur está de los nervios, no te imaginas todo lo que me gritó esta mañana… —ante eso Alfred lo miró a los ojos impresionado de lo que le contaba, ¿Arthur gritándole a Feliciano? eso nunca pasaba—. Sí, me gritó cosas muy feas en inglés y en español —respondió Feliciano como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Ludi y _Sisi_ estuvieron ahí, por si no me crees… Cuéntame qué pasó, por favor, Ali.

Alfred siguió con su mirada clavada en los ojos miel de Feliciano intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No le sería fácil responder, pero Feliciano tenía ese efecto en todos ellos, se les era casi imposible negarse a sus exigencias; de ahí que Ludwig le hubiera seguido toda la vida, y seguía haciéndolo, como perro faldero.

—Mira… no quiero que digas nada, pero… —desvió la mirada y se encontró con Sey quien los observaba de lejos, notablemente atenta a lo que hablaban—. Salgamos y te cuento.

—¿Nadie puede saber? —cuando Alfred negó, Feliciano no quiso refutar—. Vale, les diré a Ludi y a _Nino_ que se adelanten a su clase de _mate_ —así hizo y Ludwig no tuvo ningún problema, con Lovino mucho menos puesto que se encontraba peleando con Antonio (¿cuándo llegó?) sobre qué hacía él ahí. Cuando se volteó a buscar a su rubio amigo lo encontró intercambiando unas palabras con Sey y ella angustiada se despidió de él, Feliciano decidió no intervenir ni preguntar nada al respecto, ya se imaginaba que era por Arthur.

Salieron al pasillo y se despidieron de todos. Tan pronto estuvieron solos, Alfred tomó aire suavemente y lo miró entristecido.

—No quiero que empiecen a rumorar que _Artie_ es gay por mi culpa —soltó el rubio y la respiración de Feliciano se detuvo por un momento. ¿ _Qué?_ , pensó Feliciano, _¿qué está diciendo…?_ —. Me he dado cuenta que a todos ustedes les gusta divertirse a nuestra costa, lo sé —agregó cuando Feliciano quiso negarlo—, lo he notado desde hace un tiempo. Pero con ustedes, era pasable… Hasta hace tres días.

— _Gigi_ no lo dijo con malas intenciones, Ali. Y yo tampoco quería incomodarlos.

—No me importa, eso me hizo pensar mejor las cosas, sobre todo de lo que la gente piensa de nosotros y no me gusta —hizo una pausa para cruzarse de brazos y mirar al suelo—. _Artie_ no se merece que hablen estupideces de él por mi culpa, así que preferí alejarme un poco… alejarme para que esté más tranquilo.

—¿Estás diciendo que ser gay es malo?

—¡NO! —contestó alarmado, mirando de frente a Feliciano de nuevo—. Feli no, ¿cómo crees que diría algo así? No. Nunca lo pensé ni lo haré. Pero debes entender que no debe ser fácil, no sé… —vio cómo se pasaba las manos por sus pantalones, ansioso, asustado—. Los rumores que corren. Feli, yo… Oh, no sé… No sé cómo decir esto.

—Solo dilo —el morocho le tomó uno de sus fuertes brazos y le obligó a no apartar la mirada de él—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué de repente estás tan preocupado por estas cosas? Ali, no sé si _Tutu_ es gay o no, o si le importa lo que otros digan o hablen de él, pero lo que importa-

—Me gusta Arthur —interrumpió Alfred de repente, con un torbellino de emociones recorriendo su ser—. Desde hace un tiempo —sus brillantes ojos color cielo se aguaron y Feliciano solo le quedó sonreír y abrazarlo.

 _Historia del Mundo_ y _Literatura Universal_ quedaron en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó, llegó la última semana de clases antes de sus vacaciones de invierno y el colegio estaba por estallar en euforia. Feliciano había logrado calmar las fuertes emociones de Alfred luego de su confesión secreta y eso había logrado que el dilema con Arthur se apaciguara día a día, hasta que llegó el momento en el que hablaron de nuevo como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiese pasado alguna vez.

Referente a los sentimientos ocultos de Alfred, los cuales Feliciano pensaba que no iban a permanecer por mucho tiempo en las sombras, le había prometido no decir nada a nadie hasta que Alfred encontrara la perfecta ocasión donde tuviera la valentía de confesarlos a su mejor amigo, una vez tuviera su mente y corazón en sincronía. Por ahora, Arthur había omitido todo el problema, no le había pedido perdón a Feliciano ni había hablado las cosas con Gilbert, pero entendían el estrés por el que había pasado y por eso decidieron no agobiarlo hasta que todo estuviera en paz.

Por ahora, disfrutaban que era jueves –penúltimo día de colegio– y ya las notas del primer trimestre de todas las asignaturas habían sido entregadas. Lovino se había quedado en _Lengua y Literatura I_ , pero gracias a que Antonio y Francis hablaron con la profesora que impartía esa clase –habían sido buenos alumnos en su primera vez como profesora en ese colegio–, le ayudaron a aprobar por los pelos a final de cuentas; Arthur reprobó el examen de _Historia del Mundo_ debido a que fue en el primer día que Alfred pasó de él y no pudo concentrarse, pero al final sus anteriores notas le ayudaron a aprobar el trimestre; y Feliciano tuvo un aceptable en _Fundamentos del Arte_ , la cual casi no logra pasar. Por otra parte, Gilbert, Francis y Antonio reprobaron el primer trimestre de _Historia Nacional_ por utilizar esa clase para cualquier cosa, menos prestar atención, un grave problema para Antonio quien tenía media beca por la cual velar.

Aun así, la emoción por finalizar estaba a tope y todos esperaban ansiosos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alfred para celebrar. De esa manera, decidieron que se reunirían en el segundo receso de ese día para terminar de acordar los pequeños detalles del festejo yendo a buscar directamente a Arthur, porque desde que se reunió con Alfred, no se despegaban ni en los descansos. Además, como le habían enviado un mensaje para avisarle y nunca contestó, así lo resolvieron.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se la pasan ahora en el recreo?

—En el patio, o eso me dijo Al el lunes. No debe ser por donde están las mesas, sino los habríamos visto antes —contestó Francis, entretenido en su celular.

—Quizás cerca al pasto. ¿Y quién va a distraer a Alfred? —preguntó Ludwig mirando a todos desde atrás, caminando junto a Sey y Feliciano—. Lovino podría preguntarle que lo acompañe a comprar dulces, después de todo, ambos son adictos a ellos.

—No creo Ludi, lo normal es que Toni lo acompañe.

—Total no se distraer a nadie, doy asco, —replicó Lovino—, ya saben que cuando yo lo hago es obvio que algo pasa. Tan _obvio_ que hasta el inepto, distraído de Alfred se daría cuenta, vamos.

Caminaron por los pasillos, con el patio como destino, pensando en un buen plan de escape hasta que Antonio saltó para ponerse en frente de todos, con una idea en mente—: ¡Le diré que ahora venden _Burger King_ en la cafetería cerrada! Lo arrastro del suéter y me lo llevo con la excusa de ver si es verdad, ¿a qué mola?

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado y estoy siempre contigo, vaya mierda Antonio.

—¡Pues a mí me parece buena idea! Aunque podríamos cambiarlo por _McDonald's_ que le gustan más —replicó Gilbert mientras se acercaba al español y le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, riéndose—. Así que lo apoyo. Nadie cuestiona _nunca_ lo idiota que Tonio puede llegar a ser.

—Eso es verdad —coincidió Lovino.

—No tengo cómo negar ese argumento —agregó Francis con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, Antonio ya comenzaba a verlos irritado—. Ya uno se acostumbra tanto a sus rarezas, que no hay cómo Al pueda pensar que algo extraño pasó mientras no estaba.

—¡Hey! Que estoy aquí, cabronazos —se quitó de encima a Gilbert quien no dejaba de reír y cruzó los brazos, ofendido—. Hay que ver… Ahora busquen a otro que conmigo ya no cuentan —luego miró de reojo a Lovino y resopló hastiado—. Ya podrías haberme defendi'o, vaya novio que tengo…

—Me vale, así te gusto.

—¡Pues nada! Jódete, porque es lo único que tenemos por ahora y ya estoy viendo a los tortolos —dijo Gilbert señalando y de inmediato todos comenzaron a buscarlos con la mirada, hasta que dieron con ellos. Estaban en una banca de madera que daba hacia la zona arborizada del patio, sentados uno al lado del otro en diagonal al grupo, aunque ninguno alcanzaba a ver lo que hacían—. Ya sabes, saludamos, nos sentamos y te lo llevas. Si hasta yo lo haría, pero soy demasiado genial para que se lo crea y recuerda: _McDonald's._

—Vete a tomar por culo, Gilbert.

—¡Antonio! —protestó Sey, alarmada por su grosería—. Ya sabes que odio que se traten así y no digas vulgaridades. ¡Tú y Lovi me van a sacar canas!

—¡Hola Ali! ! _Tutu_! —saludó Feliciano enérgicamente cuando se hubieron acercado más, pero los nombrados solo levantaron la cabeza un poco confundidos y debido a que no se encontraban de frente al grupo, no los vieron y volvieron a lo suyo—. ¿Ah?, que ignorado me he sentido.

—Tienen los audífonos puestos —señaló Ludwig.

En efecto, los dos jóvenes se encontraban compartiendo audífonos los cuales se conectaban a un _iPod_ que sostenía Arthur en una mano, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Alfred miraba hacia el cielo distraído con lo que escuchaba, posiblemente.

Estaban muy juntos y desde donde los observaban, sus cabezas se veían levemente inclinadas el uno hacia el otro. Feliciano se alegró de que volvieran a la normalidad y el hecho de compartir música lo confirmaba, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde pequeños. Nadie más compartía su gusto musical, por lo que siempre se encerraban en su mundo cuando escuchaban sus bandas favoritas juntos y eso a Feliciano le parecía muy romántico, aunque ellos lo desconocieran.

Gilbert salió corriendo y se les plantó de frente, asustando un poco al par por lo repentino de su llegada.

—¡Oigan! ¡Quítense eso y saluden! —rio Gilbert y se sentó a un lado de ellos mientras el resto del grupo arribaba y los saludaban brevemente—. ¿Qué tal están?, ¿qué hacen?, ¿puedo escuchar?

—Cállate Gilbert, que fastidioso eres —replicó molesto Arthur mientras se acomodaba más cerca de Alfred, quien hacía lo mismo al ver cómo Feliciano se sentaba a su lado y Gilbert junto a Francis, al lado de Arthur—. ¿Qué vas a escuchar si nada en mi _iPod_ te gusta? Hey, muévanse que nos aprietan.

—Ya me levanto yo, _Artie_ —contestó Alfred, quitándose el audífono de su oreja y levantándose en el acto. Arthur le reprochó con la mirada y los otros que estaban en la banca torcieron los ojos por su pequeño plan fallido—. Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que les gustaba más la cafetería por el calor.

—Ya —dijo Antonio luego del pequeño empujón que le propinó Lovino a su lado—, eh, pero… ¿¡a que no adivinas!?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya venden _Burger King_ en la cafetería! —Ludwig tosió y rectificó—: ¡ _McDonald's_! ¿¡A que es flipante!? Vamos, quiero ver qué tal están.

—Que va —respondió Arthur con una mueca, totalmente incrédulo—, ya éste gordo se hubiera enterado.

—No estoy gordo, aunque tiene razón, no me llegó ningún mensaje al correo del nuevo menú de la cafetería. ¡Hubiera corrido a comprar! —todos se miraron entre ellos al caer en la cuenta del pequeño fallo de información en el que había caído su plan. El colegio enviaba siempre correos informativos sobre eventos, cambios y ofertas que se fueran a realizar o abrir dentro del recinto educativo, por ende, si hubiera un cambio o adición en el menú de la cafetería, todos hubieran sido avisados.

—No, no, que va, si ya lo he visto y todo. Anda, ¡acompáñame a compra'!

—¿Eres tonto o qué? Esta mañana compré en la cafetería y no vi nada.

Antonio se quedó callado sin saber qué más decir y el resto se reprochaban internamente por lo idiotas que habían sido; hasta Alfred se había olido algo extraño en la actuación, poco convincente, de Antonio. Sey, por el contrario, encontró una solución rápida que los ayudaría mejor.

—Ah, que tontico eres Toni. ¿A quién le escuchaste decir semejante disparate? —le hizo una mueca de disculpa, que Antonio ignoró por completo para mirarla mal, y se volteó a ver a Arthur— _Archie,_ necesito que veas una cosa en mi teléfono.

Arthur se levantó y la siguió confundido apartándose un poco del resto que ahora se peleaban por un puesto en la banca. Cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, Sey le mostró un chat de _Whatsapp_ donde aparentemente estaban todos en un grupo y, aún más confundido, leyó.

« _'Sey, faltan la oruga y anton por entrar'  
_ ' _Tutu ya sta'_

 _Toni ha sido agregado al chat_

' _Listo chicos!'  
_ ' _Arthur, necesitamos chequear las últimas cosas de la fiesta, responde para ver cómo lo hablamos'  
_ ' _Tutu?'  
_ ' _Porque no responde?'  
_ ' _ARCHIEEEE CONTESTA! NO ES MUY GENIAL DEJARNOS EN VISTO'  
_ ' _Ni siquiera creo que nos deja en visto... dice que su última conexión... fue hace 3 hrs'  
_ ' _LOVI ES UN STALKERRR!'  
_ ' _Que es eso?'  
_ ' _Acosador será tu culo!… capullo!'  
_ ' _Gilbert por Dios deja de escribir en mayúsculas, pareces imbécil'  
_ ' _NO ME DETENDRAS HERMANITO! Y IMBECIL SERAS TU!'  
_ ' _Joder bert… q se note q reprobaste gramatik, q bestia!'  
_ ' _Archie, contesta por fa, sino iremos a buscarlos para hablarlo en este receso vale? Inventa una excusa para Al'  
_ ' _Tutu otra vez me ignorasss?'  
_ ' _Nos ignora a todos… idiota!'  
_ […]»

—Oh —sacó su propio celular y se sintió mal al ver que, efectivamente, había sido avisado de su reunión—, lo siento Sey. _Okay_ , ya sé que decirle.

Se devolvieron a la banca y se encontraron con todos riendo por algo— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sey a Lovino una vez se unieron a ellos. Éste intentó contestarles lo mejor que pudo, entre carcajadas y tomadas de aire.

—¡Francis se cayó de la banca por ponerse a hacer un inútil intento de _parkour_ con el imbécil de Gil! —se agarró el estómago y siguió riendo. Francis seguía en el suelo y Gilbert lo acompañaba, pero por la fuerza de sus carcajadas. Arthur aprovechó el bullicio y se le acercó a Alfred, le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Alfred detuviera sus risotadas y saliera corriendo hacia el pasillo de los salones de clase sin decir nada a nadie— _Guau_ , eso fue rápido, ¿qué mierda le dijiste?

—Que se le había quedado su gorra de béisbol en el salón de Economía —lo miraron asombrado y él sonrió—. La tiene en el casillero, ya se dará cuenta cuando llegue al salón… queda en el tercer piso, se demorará.

—Vale, solo queríamos saber unas cositas. ¿Ya hiciste la lista de reproducción?

—Oh, lo había olvidado, toma mi _iPod_ , ya agregué las que me han recomendado todos. Hay una lista que dice _'fiesta'_ , es esa.

Se llevaron el resto del receso acordando otros temas de la fiesta hasta que Alfred llegó, sin aire y un poco enojado con Arthur por la broma que le había hecho –según él–, lo cual no importaba puesto que ya habían aclarado los últimos detalles para cuando hubo regresado. Al sonar el timbre de regreso a clases, cada quien pensaba en lo bien que la pasarían en el festejo y en cómo se las arreglarían para tener todo listo antes de que Alfred llegara con Arthur sorpresivamente.

* * *

Llegó viernes, las clases terminaron y salieron embriagados de felicidad hacia sus respectivas casas para pasar la tarde antes de la fiesta, que tendría lugar esa noche en el apartamento de Antonio –como casi todas las reuniones o fiestas que hacían. El verdadero cumpleaños sería al día siguiente, sábado, pero debido a que sus padres habían planeado un pequeño viaje al pueblo de sus abuelos para celebrar en familia ese fin de semana, habían concordado en hacerlo antes, para que Alfred se sintiera bien antes de partir. Según Arthur, su hermano mayor había llegado desde Francia para el pequeño viaje, así que era un hecho que iba a estar en la fiesta e iba a llevar el pastel, por lo que se le avisó a Antonio del hecho.

Lovino y Feliciano se encontraban en su habitación decidiendo qué vestir, ya habían apilado en una bolsa plástica el confeti, la serpentina y los cubiertos desechables que se les encargó llevar. Tenían una hora más para salir hacia el apartamento de Antonio, que les quedaba a 18 minutos en bus, por lo que aún se tomaban su buen tiempo en vestirse; ya habían cenado algo rápido y tomado su ducha antes, así que se encontraban por ahora perdiendo un poco el tiempo.

—Toni me dijo que te obligara a ponerte la camisa roja que te pusiste en la navidad del año pasado —dijo Feliciano y le pasó dicha prenda a su hermano, quien se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que ambos tenían en su habitación—. A mí también me gusta cómo se te ve, _Nino_.

—Ya va Antonio de nuevo con sus mierdas, te lo dijo porque el idiota se quiere poner una negra parecida a la que quiero llevar— tomó de las manos de Feliciano la camisa roja y se vistió con ella, resoplando—. Es un egoísta.

—¡Pero así lo quieres! —canturreó el menor esquivando un pantalón que iba directo a su cara, mientras bailaba por todo el lugar—. Si hasta se pusiste la camisa sin rechistar, ¡grítalo al aire, _Nino_ , que te escuchen! ¡Estás tan enamorado como Romeo y Julieta!

—¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Ven que te voy a golpear hasta que dejes de decir idioteces!

—¿Cuándo es la boda? Nos tienen que invitar a todos, ¡no los dejaré casar a escondidas, oíste!

—¡Cállate! Pareces una cabra, ¡quédate quieto! —se le lanzó encima y forcejearon hasta caer en la cama, una vez calmados echaron a reír y Lovino lo empujó para que cayera al suelo, como venganza. Estaba de buen humor, pero no dejaría que su hermano mellizo lo vacilara de esa manera, igual así se querían.

Por otra parte, en casa de los Beilschmidt se respiraba un ambiente tenso por las noticias las cuales su madre y hermano mayor habían compartido esa tarde. Tan pronto Gilbert y Ludwig hubieron llegado a su hogar, felices por sus vacaciones y la pronta fiesta que se llevaría a cabo, Ann Sophie los recibió junto a Roderich en el gran salón con graves noticias por una decisión que ella y su padre habían tomado, ese mismo día, y que quería compartirles.

La decisión de divorcio había sido aceptada por ambos padres luego de que Hans, su padre, hubiera llamado a su esposa esa mañana a confirmarle que no pasaría las fiestas de diciembre en casa y luego se desatara una pelea descomunal que finalizó en la decisión de separación, que tendría lugar tan pronto el hombre llegara a Santa Isabel en enero. Los ánimos de los chicos se bajaron, aun cuando Roderich los intentó apaciguar al Gilbert haber intentado convencer a su madre de lo contrario a punta de gritos y rabietas.

No iba a ser la increíble noche que habían preparado, pero ya no podían echarse atrás. De igual forma, Gilbert se predispuso a embriagarse hasta caer y Ludwig a cuidarlo cuando eso pasara.

En casa de Antonio, éste se encontraba ultimando con su tía los cuidados que tendrían, mientras recibía a Francis y a Sey junto a una prima de ella, en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Sí tita, no pasa nada. Adelante chicos —cerró la puerta y los guio hasta la mesa del comedor donde pondrían los artículos de la fiesta—. Tita, ya van a llega' mis otros amigos, no te preocupes por la vajilla, usaremos solo de plástico desechable que ya trae Lovino.

—¿Tu noviecito? Ese chico me da desconfianza, Toñito. Cómo te has echado a perder… Bueno, cuida el piso, ¡eh!, que bastante tengo ya con cuidarte yo a ti.

—Que sí. Anda, que tengas buena noche. Mañana paso a almorza', ¿vale? —la mujer se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó por la puerta, Antonio cerró de nuevo y se acercó a sus amigos—. ¡Que pesa'! la quiero mucho, pero ¿tiene siempre que ponerse así cuando monto una fiesta? Joder.

—¿Y qué fue eso de echarte a perder? Eso sonó totalmente horrible —dijo Sey, mientras dejaba su bolso y el de su prima sobre uno de los sillones—, ¿acaso sigue molesta con tu relación con Lovi?

—Tranquila, siempre ha sido así de fastidiosa. Mis papás no dicen mucho, así que con tal de que siga siendo su hijo y no me deshereden, todo estará bien.

—¡Toni! —voceó Sey—, ¡eso sonó peor!

—Ayúdame mejor a mover la mesa y las sillas, en vez de estar quejándote _Antón_ —eso hicieron, dejando la conversación en el pasado, desplazando todo hacia la pared y dejando un buen espacio entre el comedor y la sala para moverse a gusto. Por su parte, la prima de Sey la ayudaba a mover los muebles de la sala para hacer mejor sitio. Sey fue presentando a su prima, quien se llamaba Belén e iba a pasar las fechas en Santa Isabel, a medida que llegaban los otros y el resto de los muchachos se encantaron de ver a otra fémina entre ellos, además que era bueno para amenizar la fiesta para Sey.

Luego de media hora de organización, un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio y gafas rojas llegó con un pastel de cumpleaños, tocando la puerta del apartamento. Era el hermano de Alfred, el cual Arthur les había avisado que llegaría y por tal estaban contentos de recibir a alguien más para la fiesta.

—Así que tú eres Mathieu, ¡bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! —recibió el paquete con el pastel y lo presentó a todos. Era un buen muchacho, intentaba amenizar con todos y estaba feliz de conocer a los dichosos amigos de su hermano menor, de los que tanto hablaba.

Luego de las presentaciones, siguieron organizando el resto de cosas, recibiendo a los demás y acomodándose como quisieran por todo el apartamento. Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos y ya se les apetecía comenzar a comer las pizzas que pidieron y la cerveza que se enfriaba en la nevera, así que se comunicaron con Arthur quien les avisó que iban en camino y que comenzaran a prepararse para ello. La música la bajaron a un nivel normal y se acomodaron cerca de la puerta; Antonio, por su parte, se quedó cerca del portero automático para abrirles la entrada principal del edificio.

—¡Ojalá hoy pase algo interesante entre ellos! —gritó Feliciano dando risitas al aire—. Tengo mi teléfono listo para tomarles fotos.

En eso el interfono sonó y Arthur se anunció, a lo que Antonio los saludó con encanto y les permitió inmediatamente su entrada. Se prepararon de nuevo, juntándose frente a la puerta de entrada y el timbre sonó, Francis abrió y el festejo empezó una vez Alfred hubo entrado y todos hubieron gritado _Feliz cumpleaños_. Todos se le lanzaron a felicitarlo personalmente, entre besos y abrazos, y Alfred no cabía de la felicidad, les reclamó a todos el haberle escondido los planes para hacer una fiesta entre todos, pero nadie le prestó atención. Incluso se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano ahí, pero encantado lo recibió.

El ambiente festivo se elevó por los aires, la pizza se acabó rápidamente y todos estaban de buen humor, la cerveza circulaba más que el agua, y Alfred no dejaba acabar una botella cuando ya abría otra, aunque Francis y Feliciano lo ayudaban para que así fuera. Todos se relacionaban entre sí, todos menos los Beilschmidt quienes luego de 3 cervezas se sentaron en la sala a hablar por su cuenta, hasta que Feliciano se unió a ellos y no pudieron más con la carga de sus pensamientos.

—Me asustan chicos, todos están allá embriagando a Ali y a _Tutu_ , y ustedes dos aquí. ¿Qué pasa? —se sentó a un lado de su novio y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo. Gilbert bajó la cabeza y Ludwig solo pudo mirar a Feliciano con los ojos brillantes y el rostro en una mueca de malestar—. En serio, me asustan… ¿Qué pasó, fue algo grave?

—Algo que pasó esta tarde, _Fefe_. Con mamá y papá.

—Oh, no —Feliciano se lanzó a abrazar a Ludwig en un acto repentino de tristeza y sintió cómo él le devolvía el cariño un poco más fuerte, posando su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Esto destrozó por completo a Feliciano, quien solo podía brindarle esa pequeña caricia desde su corazón—. ¿Se van a separar? ¿Lo confirmaron?

Gilbert volteó la mirada a otro lado, al sentirse un poco desplazado por la pareja y el peso de su aflicción— Sí. Ella y Rodi nos contaron tan pronto llegamos del cole.

—Lo siento mucho —contestó Feliciano alzando la mirada a su cuñado y se sintió mal por él también, por lo que desplazó una mano suya hacia la de él que descansaba sobre el sofá y la tomó—. No sé cómo se deben sentir, pero comparto su dolor porque sí sé que debe ser muy triste que sus papás pasen por esto. Pero como le dije a Ludi, apoyen a Ann Sophie en estos tiempos e intenten aceptar su decisión —sintió la mano de Gilbert apretar la suya y un suspiro en su cuello—. Su papá no hizo bien en abandonarlos tantas veces por sus viajes, eso lo sabemos, pero sigan queriéndolo como padre que es y siempre será, así como su mamá lo es para ustedes, y recuerden que nunca deben alejarse de sus seres queridos, ¿vale? Los quiero, chicos, no se pongan tristes que hay cosas que al final acaban bien, después de pasarlo mal.

Ludwig se separó de él despacio y lo besó en los labios cariñosamente antes de dirigirse al baño, seguramente para despejarse un poco. Gilbert solo se quedó mirando a Feliciano con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su cara.

—Ludi tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, Fel —su sonrisa se apagó y quedó mirando un momento al vacío. Luego recobró la compostura con un suspiro fuerte y le volvió a sonreír tristemente a Feliciano, quien se había preocupado un poco al ver lo que hizo—. Gracias, es duro por ahora, pero gracias por intentar animarnos —el morocho le sonrió y se puso de pie con la intención de hacer lo mismo con Gilbert, quien soltó una pequeña risa para alentarse un poco—. Sí, vamos, que no queremos perdernos la fiesta.

—¡Ya faltan quince minutos para que envejezcas, Al! —escucharon gritar a Francis, encima de una silla del comedor y con una botella de cerveza en la mano izquierda—. ¡Vayan trayendo el pastel!

Feliciano y Gilbert se miraron entre sí y rieron ante el espectáculo que daba Francis para que alguien fuera por dicho pastel, Arthur solo le gritaba que se bajara de ahí y que fuera él mismo, pero nadie hacía caso a nadie y solo se reían. Caminaron hacia el lado del comedor y dejaron sus cervezas vacías sobre la mesa, en eso Arthur vio a Feliciano cuando se volteó para evitar una riña con el _rubio oxigenado_ –apodo exclusivo para Francis– y le llamó para que hablaran por aparte.

Fueron a la cocina y se recostaron sobre el mesón, Feliciano le sonreía amablemente, pero Arthur solo le dedicaba una mirada dubitativa que inquietaba al moreno.

—Feli, quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó la semana pasada —dijo de súbito el blondo, aun mirándolo a los ojos—. No me había dado cuenta de lo tonto y cruel que había sido, hasta que Ludwig habló conmigo… así que te pido perdón si te ofendí —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza al caer en su error—. Claro que te ofendí, lo siento.

—¿Ludi habló contigo?

—Sí, eh… el martes —le regresó la mirada y sonrió de lado—. Iba saliendo de mi clase de música y me enfrentó. Me dijo que había sido muy maldito al haberte dicho todo eso y que aún no me hubiera disculpado contigo, luego de que Al me hubiera vuelto a hablar y me hubiera aclarado que tú no habías tenido nada que ver… —en eso soltó una pequeña risa hacia sí mismo, como recordando o pensando algo de lo cual Feliciano no tenía idea—. Me asustó, en serio, estaba furioso. Eres muy afortunado, Feli, de tener a alguien como él de novio, espero que lo suyo dure por mucho tiempo.

Feliciano se sorprendió por lo dicho por su mejor amigo, nunca le había comentado algo así de Ludwig o de su relación, por lo que era una situación por la que nunca pensó pasar. Feliz por ello, le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Arthur para abrazarle afectuosamente—. Gracias, _Tutu_ , no sabía que pensabas eso de nosotros, y no te preocupes… yo te perdoné hace rato —se separaron y Arthur le sonrió satisfecho—. Además, algún día tendrás a alguien a tu lado que te trate igual o mejor, así que no te desanimes. Ya verás.

El rubio soltó una risa y se fue a abrir el refrigerador—. No creo que pase muy pronto, Feli. Ven, mejor ayúdame a llevar esto.

Buscaron entre todo el desorden de la cocina una vela para que Alfred la soplara, al encontrarla la prendieron de inmediato y cargaron el pastel y la bolsa de utensilios hacia donde todos se encontraban. Al verlos llegar con todo preparado, verificaron la hora y empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños al ver que ya daban las doce del sábado. Ahora sí era el cumpleaños de Alfred.

Todos gritaron de dicha al ver a Alfred agacharse a pedir su deseo y cuando hubo apagado la vela, Mathieu, Gilbert y Lovino se lanzaron a agacharle la cabeza, haciendo que se untara la cara, con gafas incluidas, contra el pastel por completo. Todos rieron, pero Alfred no se quedó atrás y comenzó a lanzarles partes de masa y crema glaseada a quien estuviera cerca de él. La fiesta se tornó rápidamente en un campo de batalla con pastel y crema, y una que otra cerveza regada en el suelo; estaban un poco tomados, así que les dio igual lo que le pasara al apartamento de su amigo. Ni siquiera al mismo Antonio le importaba, por lo que el problema se lo llevaría él cuando amaneciera.

Entre todo el barullo, Arthur se resbaló con un poco de crema blanca que había en el suelo y se dio de lleno contra el mismo, haciendo que Lovino se largara a reír y terminara tumbándose contra Antonio, para luego dar los dos contra el piso igualmente.

—¡¿Estás bien, _Artie_?! —preguntó alarmado Alfred mientras llegaba hasta él e intentaba levantarlo, acción que les quedaba un poco difícil al tener las manos resbalosas y la cabeza alcoholizada.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —contestó Arthur riendo frente a su odisea, lo que provocó que Alfred le sonriera, pero siguiera intentando levantarlo del duro suelo de la sala—. ¡Deja de estirar mi brazo que duele…!

Cuando quiso tirar hacia sí su brazo, Alfred no detuvo su avance y terminó arrastrado hacia abajo por la fuerza que había aplicado Arthur para recuperar su adolorido miembro, resultando ahora los dos en el suelo, cubiertos de crema y masa y con sonrisas bobaliconas en la cara.

—Ay que ver lo torpe que eres —dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba de nuevo y veía al otro hacer lo mismo. Le sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños, Al.

—Gracias, _Artie_. Por todo —se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Alfred no pudo evitar resoplar por la risa que deseaba salir de sus labios—. Te ves muy chistoso así. Casi no puedo ver bien sin las gafas, pero desde mi punto de vista te digo que… ¡pareces un payaso! —se rieron y continuó—: ¿Qué tal me veo yo?

—Perfecto —respondió rápidamente Arthur, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Perfecto, como siempre.

Alfred no se esperó esa respuesta, ni la menuda mano que sobre la suya se posaba acelerando su corazón. _¿He escuchado bien?_ se preguntó, mas no obtuvo respuesta pues solo pudo quedarse viendo los grandes ojos verdes que lo observaban con cariño y dedicación, mientras una mano acariciaba lentamente la suya sobre el suelo. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, vio como la sonrisa de Arthur iba desapareciendo y a su paso quedaba una fina línea en sus labios, cuando Arthur abrió la boca para decirle algo, no pudo retener más sus sentimientos y juntó sus labios en un acto reflejo de sus agitadas emociones.

Había deseado hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, Arthur había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dejando a su paso un camino de mariposas que se habían instalado en su abdomen y nublado su mente y corazón. Lo que sentía por él no podía ser descrito de ninguna forma, por más que hubiera querido explicarle a Feliciano aquella tarde; pero ahora se encontraba ahí, sobre un duro piso laminado de madera, con el cabello empelotado de azúcar, la cara sonrojada y su débil corazón hecho una bolita, besando a su mejor amigo en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y estaba feliz, porque mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas evitando pensar sobre lo que le estaba pasando en ese instante, Arthur le había correspondido el sentimiento y se encontraba abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como obligándolo a vivir junto a él ese momento.

Se separaron, aún con los latidos resonando en sus oídos, y los recibieron entre vítores que provenían de sus amigos, a unos pasos de ellos.

—Parece que tenemos audiencia —bromeó Alfred, entre sonrojos, viendo como Arthur se reía con un sentimiento esperanzador danzando en su rostro—. Te quiero, Arthur, muchísimo.

—Yo también, Al. No sabes cuánto… —lo volvió a besar, sin importarle las exclamaciones que soltaban los otros chicos y se sintió dichoso al ver que Alfred volvía a corresponderle—. Quiero estar un momento a solas contigo.

—Sí —le contestó Alfred y esta vez se levantaron con menor esfuerzo, ayudados por Antonio quien le decía a Alfred que no se preocuparan por la privacidad y que se fueran a su habitación sin problema. Así hicieron, y la fiesta continuó.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que los dos no iban a salir por un buen tiempo de la habitación, se dedicaron a seguir celebrando por el cumpleañero y subieron la música para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la electrónica. En el edificio de Antonio vivían gran cantidad de estudiantes universitarios, por lo que las fiestas eran algo común en esa comunidad, así que siendo un viernes por la noche no había problema de ser interrumpidos por adultos o ancianos quejicosos que aburrirían sus reuniones.

Lovino agarró a Antonio cuando una de sus canciones preferidas comenzó a sonar y, entre tragos de cerveza, lo obligó a separarse de su grupo de amigos para que se enfocara a él; era una mala costumbre que tenía cuando bebía y Antonio agradecía esos cortos momentos de apego para disfrutar a su novio frente a quien se le diera la gana. Por otra parte, Sey y su prima Belén los dejaron ser y comenzaron a bailar con Mathieu, Gilbert y Francis al sentirse bien con el ambiente y la música que sonaba a su alrededor. En la sala, Feliciano y Ludwig conversaban –un poco a gritos– sobre los padres de éste último y lo que pasaría ahora que vivieran separados, no era un buen tema de conversación para una fiesta tan animada como en la que se encontraban, pero Feliciano estaba con Ludwig tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y eso lo hacía un buen novio –o eso decía él.

—¡Se acabó la cerveza! —gritó Lovino en la lejanía de la cocina, mientras se le lanzaba a Antonio para que trajera más, interrumpiendo la conversación que llevaban y el baile de los otros—. ¡Antonio, saca a esos dos de tu cuarto que… que sino yo lo hago y… vamos _ya_ a la cama!

Entre gritos y risas los chicos evitaron que Lovino arrastrara a su novio español a la única parte del apartamento donde tendrían su deseada privacidad, reclamando que era el turno de los nuevos tórtolos de aclarar su relación. En eso, Ludwig volvió a su tema de conversación con Feliciano, quien veía la escena de su borracho hermano con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Espero que ahora no se pongan en eso de "dividirse a los hijos", sería el colmo… —dijo Ludwig dejando así su conversación para luego y se levantó del sofá en el que habían estado sentados por una hora, tomando de la mano a Feliciano de paso—. Bueno, esperar a ver qué pasa. Mientras, vamos a la cocina, quiero abrir el Vodka.

—¡No me hagas arrastrarte borracho a casa, Ludi! —rio Feliciano y Gilbert llegó por detrás abrazándolos a los dos, con una botella de cerveza vacía en cada mano, gritando cuánto los quería—. ¡Ni a ti, ni a _Gigi_!

—¡Nos arrastrarás de vuelta a casa toda la vida, _Fefe!_ —gritó Gilbert, tambaleándose un poco y haciendo que ellos hicieran lo mismo— ¡Yo lo sé! Ustedes terminarán cuidando de mí y de sus hijos, vamos a ser una… una… ¡extraña, pero bonita familia! ¡Lo digo yo!

Feliciano lo observó divertido cuando se fue hacia adelante y tropezó contra una silla, mientras cantaba la letra de una canción que sonaba, a gritos—. ¿Tú lo crees, Ludi?

—¿Qué? —entraron a la cocina y buscaron entre los cajones y estantes la botella de Vodka que había traído su hermano—. ¿De cuidar a Gili? Espero que no, solo quiero estar contigo a solas y en paz en nuestra futura casa. Gilbert solo trae problemas…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sorprendido por la respuesta, tomó las manos de Ludwig entre las suyas y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, olvidando el Vodka que ponía sobre el mesón—. ¿Quieres terminar viviendo conmigo, Ludwig? ¿Piensas que llegaremos a tener hijos y una casa para nosotros…? —el rubio se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego, sorpresivamente, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó de manera descuidada por el alcohol en su sangre, pero tierna por el amor que le profesaba.

—Cásate conmigo, Feliciano —dijo una vez se separaron. Los ojos del morocho solo pudieron demostrar sorpresa—. En cuanto tengamos la edad y la solvencia económica, claro, pero me gustaría pasar toda la vida a tu lado —le acarició una mejilla y continuó su pequeño discurso improvisado, aunque las manos le temblaban y podía sentir que las de él también—. Yo sé más que nadie lo mal que puede terminar una relación de muchos años y de eso he aprendido para mi futuro, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Feli. Quiero que tengamos todo lo que soñemos y que lo alcancemos juntos, que luchemos codo a codo por nuestras cosas y seamos felices al final —suspiró y Feliciano lo imitó al no saber qué más hacer—. ¿Te gustaría también? ¿Hacer las cosas bien, juntos? —tomó aire y lo soltó en una sola pregunta—: ¿te casarías conmigo en un futuro hipotéticamente hermoso?

Feliciano había quedado sin habla, sentía el corazón acelerado y le faltaba el aire. Había quedado sumamente sorprendido por aquella repentina pregunta y los ojos le bailaban por la cara de su querido Ludwig, del hombre que acababa de pedirle que se _casara_ con él en un futuro y a quien no podía siquiera darle una buena respuesta sin echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Pero reunió todo el valor que logró conseguir en tan poco tiempo y pronunció la palabra que deseaba salir de su garganta a gritos, directamente desde su corazón.

—Sí.

Nunca había pensado lo romántica que podía llegar a ser una cocina.

.:.

 _Quizás si tú piensas en mí,  
_ _si a nadie tú quieres hablar,  
_ _si tú te escondes como yo,  
_ _si huyes de todo y si te vas._

* * *

(*) ¡Ya me harté sus mierdas! [...] ¡Ustedes dos se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda, como si me importara! ¡Déjenme en paz!

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Capítulo largo, ¿eh? Jaja, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Me he demorado un mes, pero aquí me tienen con este capítulo que he de aclarar que, quizás, es un poco más de transición entre el prólogo y lo que será la historia de aquí en adelante. He dejado pequeñas pistas que después serán puntos claves del plot, así que espero hayan leído con atención, aunque no creo que las pierdan más adelante.

¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia? y ¿qué piensan sobre la forma en la que junté a Alfred y a Arthur? Ains… chicos, ¡ya era hora!, pero tendrán su espacio en otro capítulo para quienes quedaron con ganas de más xD

Aunque la pregunta más importante viene ahora: ¿Qué les ha parecido el final?

No se despeguen de la historia, que en el siguiente capítulo se concentrará enteramente en la relación entre Feli y Lud, con toques de los groseros más queridos Lovi y Toño, por sucesos que vendrán gracias a lo acontecido en la fiesta.

 **Por cierto, a quienes les gusta el Spamano los invito a pasarse por mi otro fic, llamado De Roma con Amor el cual escribí como referencia a los sucesos del primer capítulo respecto al regalo de Lovino a Antonio (el guardapelo). Así que si quieren saber cómo sucedió todo, ¡pueden ir a leerlo! :)**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Me hacen muy, pero muy feliz. Gracias a ustedes chicas —ya saben quiénes son— por sus hermosos reviews y los favoritos y follows que he recibido de todos ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 _ **Datos curiosos:**_

Ah, por cierto, ¿sabían que en alemán cuando acortan los nombres usan el sufijo -i, por eso el porqué del Rodi, Gili y Ludi? A pesar del conocido -chen o -lein, que no se veía bien con sus nombres. Y que en el italiano, ¿es común acortarlos por el final del nombre, y que es normal adornarlos también con -ino, -ano, -lino, -nino, -imo, por eso Tiano y Nino?


	3. Te siento respirar

**Advertencia:** Mención de ideologías y temas religiosos. Demasiado diálogo (¿es eso malo?)

* * *

 **Dos Tipos de Soledad  
** **Capítulo 3:** **Te siento respirar**

.:.

 _Atesora los buenos momentos, olvida los malos que pasaron,  
_ _recuerda que vendrán unos mejores y lánzate a la vida que, impaciente, te espera para vivir miles de ellos._

.:.

Los hermosos rayos de sol matutino se infiltraban por las delgadas cortinas blancas que cubrían el ventanal de la sala y comedor, donde el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo profundamente luego de una gran noche de festejo y diversión que, en cuanto se hubo acabado, la mayoría de los chicos cayó uno tras otro por los altos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Celebraron el cumpleaños de Alfred hasta altas horas de la noche, rozando la madrugada, principalmente porque el cumpleañero había hecho su reaparición junto a Arthur luego de una hora de haber estado encerrados en la habitación del anfitrión. Continuaron la fiesta tomando vodka con _Red Bull_ después de haberse acabado la cerveza y, debido a que no era la primera vez que festejaban de esa manera, habían logrado acabar la botella. Aunque, por eso mismo, no duraron mucho luego de enterarse que no había más alcohol que ingerir y el maltratado hígado los obligó a dormirse de una buena vez.

Estaban distribuidos por todo el apartamento gracias a la pequeña organización de Antonio –el último que duró de pie– y la ayuda de un colchón inflable extra que sacó de un armario del pasillo para mejorar la acomodación; aunque el colchón había quedado a medio inflar, aun así terminaron acostados Lovino y Antonio en él, sin problema alguno.

La salida del sol ocasionaba que sus rayos siguieran invadiendo todo el espacio del apartamento, cada vez más intensamente, pero ello no lograba despertar a ninguno de los presentes. El tictac del reloj de pared continuaba su continua resonancia, la brisa que entraba por una pequeña ventana de la cocina los rozaba levemente con su frío matutino y unas pequeñas pisadas sonaban acalladas sobre el piso de madera laminada.

 _Miau_

Feliciano se removió un poco en su reducido espacio; algo pesado sobre su cintura y su rostro rozando un cuerpo cálido –que no lograba descifrar– provocó su pronto despertar. Botó aire por entre sus dientes y le retumbó la cabeza, ya se imaginaba la resaca que tendría una vez recobrara por completo la consciencia.

 _Miau_

Apretó los ojos ante el sonido que provenía de algún lugar más allá de sus congelados pies, pero como no procesaba qué ocasionaba ese agudo sonido decidió volver a su intranquilo y alcoholizado sueño. El problema era que lo que sea que lo aprisionaba por la cintura y el bloque caliente que rozaba su nariz no lo dejaba descansar totalmente en paz, sumado esto al dolor de cabeza que sentía que iba aumentando y su boca reseca y pútrida que tanto odiaba tener luego de beber.

 _Miaaau_

—Pero que mierda…

Escuchó a su mellizo mascullar unas palabras en la lejanía –que le parecía que le llegaba por un largo tubo– lo que ocasionó que sus ganas de dormir se fueran disipando y abriera un ojo para inspeccionar a sus alrededores, aunque no logró mantenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo cuanto la blanquecina luz del sol, filtrada entre las cortinas, le produjo ardor inmediato.

 _Miaaau, miau_

 _Oh_ , exclamó Feliciano en su mente, _es el gatito_.

—Maldita sea, Toño, el gato —escuchó nuevamente a Lovino despotricar ante el maullido, seguido por el sonido de movimiento de cuerpos sobre una superficie de tela sobre el suelo—. Cállalo.

—Lovi… déjame dormí' —las palabras habían salido demasiado torpes, sin embargo Feliciano asumió que ése había sido Antonio. El morocho solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero ya se imaginaba que esto iba para largo, sobre todo si el gato seguiría pidiendo alguna cosa a sus negligentes dueños.

 _Miau_

—Calla a ese gato antes de que lo tire por la ventana —amenazó Lovino. Feliciano ya sentía un dolor punzante en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

—¡ _Shhhh_! —chistó alguien detrás de él que lo sobresaltó por completo y ocasionó que abriera los ojos por completo producto del susto. Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Gilbert junto a él, abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo el rostro en su espalda. ¿Desde cuándo Gilbert abrazaba a alguien mientras dormía? _Es más,_ se preguntaba Feliciano, _¿por qué no lo hace Ludwig?_ No era normal despertarse sin el fuerte cuerpo de su novio apretando el suyo luego de haber pasado juntos la noche, además de saber que al rubio no le haría ninguna gracia ver a su hermano abrazando tan fuertemente a su novio mientras dormían.

No era de su incumbencia meterse entre los pequeños altercados de los hermanos Beilschmidt, pero tenía muy claro que a Ludwig le molestaba de sobremanera los tratos cariñosos que le brindaba Gilbert a menudo, como para darle más razón a sus celos incongruentes esa mañana.

Siempre le había quedado la duda de cuándo nacieron esos celos hacia cualquiera que se le acercara, y por qué no podía dejarlos pasar cuando se trataba de su cuñado, pero siempre que lo pensaba, su cerebro le recordaba que él se comportaba igual frente a hombres que se quedaban mirando a su pareja por la calle. No podía negar que su gran físico atraía y suponía que su forma extrovertida de ser causaba problemas igualmente, por eso sus constantes discusiones por celos eran la mayor causa de sus cortas peleas, pero eso sería una discusión mental para otra ocasión.

—¡Antonio!

—Lovi, cállate… —Feliciano se removió del fuerte agarre de Gilbert mientras escuchaba a los otros dos mascullar enfadados el uno con el otro. No le gustaba que lo abrazaran por la espalda, a menos que fuera Ludwig, y la incomodidad aumentaba al darse cuenta que el mayor no lo soltaba aunque solo tuviera un brazo sobre él. Al parecer era tan fuerte como Ludwig y eso no lo había visto venir. Además, una vez abrió los ojos supo que Ludwig se encontraba frente suyo dándole la espalda con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, por lo que su deseo de voltearlo hacia él y abrazarlo hasta dormir aumentó y para ello debía quitarse de encima a Gilbert.

— _Gigi_ , suéltame, por favor —susurró, pero el chico no le prestó atención y tan solo soltó un bufido que sintió bastante caliente en su cubierta espalda—. Gil, que me sueltes, anda.

 _Miaaau_

—¡ _Ninín_! —exclamó Antonio—. ¡Cállate, coño!

—Gilbert, oye, quítate ¿sí? —finalmente sintió como Gilbert se despegaba de él y lo miraba entre confundido y adormilado, totalmente entendible para él. Feliciano se arrastró lo más que pudo hacia la espalda de Ludwig y dio media vuelta para encarar a su cuñado—. Hola _Gigi_ , perdón por despertarte, pero me estabas incomodando.

—¿Oh? —balbuceó Gilbert, luego se acostó de espaldas y se restregó las manos por la cara. Cuando entendió la situación se detuvo en seco y miró a Feliciano apenado—. Ay, _Fefe_ , que vergüenza. Perdón —Feliciano solo esbozó una sonrisa para indicarle que no se preocupara y le dijo que volviera a dormir, pero Gilbert no dejaba de mirarlo completamente angustiado, comenzando a incorporarse, muy lentamente, del sofá cama.

Luego observó en silencio cómo la vista de Gilbert caía sobre la de su durmiente hermano y luego se tranquilizaba un poco. Acto seguido aceptó la insistencia de Feliciano a volver a dormir, para después dar media vuelta y continuar su descanso. En eso, el moreno siguió escuchando cómo Lovino instigaba a Antonio a levantarse de una buena vez a alimentar a su gato mientras éste seguía con su agudo maullido.

Alzó su pesada mirada a Ludwig y no pudo evitar la inquietud que le quedó frente a las acciones de Gilbert, pero soltó una pequeña risa al comprobar que su pareja no se inmutaba frente a los pequeños pellizcos que le hacía en la espalda para despertarlo. Recordaba levemente el momento en el que Ludwig se había desplomado en el sofá cama por su embriaguez y lo difícil que había sido el levantarlo luego para convertir el sofá en un buen sitio para dormir. Se incorporó suavemente y observó a su alrededor, solo veía a Gilbert y a Ludwig a su lado, a Mathieu en el otro sofá –durmiendo un poco incómodo–, y a Lovino junto a Antonio en un colchón inflable a medio hacer.

No encontraba a Sey, su prima Belén, Francis, Alfred o a Arthur. Debido a que el hermano de Alfred seguía en el apartamento, Feliciano pensó que quizá Alfred seguiría con Arthur en la habitación del español, pero seguía sin saber qué había sido del resto de sus amigos.

—Toño, levántate… —Feliciano observó silencioso cómo el gatito persa negro se posicionaba entre las piernas de Antonio y Lovino para luego comenzar a ronronear mientras jugaba con la sabana—. Va a morir de inanición por tu culpa, idiota —se cansó de ver la escena y, al caer en la cuenta de que el gato al fin había dejado de maullar, se desplazó lentamente por sofá cama y al levantarse por completo se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Sentía la boca y la garganta reseca, así que aprovecharía para tomar alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza—. ¿Toño? ¿¡Ya te dormiste de nuevo!?

Feliciano sonrió y se preguntó si su hermano se habría percatado, en algún momento, que estaba llamando a Antonio por su sobrenombre, algo que detestaba completamente; resopló y se convenció de que probablemente seguía un poco ebrio como para darse cuenta por sí solo. Eso solía pasar, después de todo el solo haber dormido pocas horas –sobre todo después de haber ingerido alcohol– hacía estragos en el cuerpo.

Había regresado a la sala luego de haber encontrado un frasco de acetaminofén y habérselo pasado con agua, cuando encontró a Lovino nuevamente arropado de pies a cabeza durmiendo, con el gatito a un lado y a Antonio con una parte de su cuerpo fuera del colchón y un brazo tocando el frío suelo. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para esperar el efecto de la pastilla, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y de ésta vio salir a un adormilado Alfred rascándose la cabeza.

—Oh, buenos días Ali —Alfred levantó la mirada antes de entrar al baño del pasillo y le devolvió el saludo, su voz salió un poco rasposa causando que Feliciano se burlara—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Ah, sí, es solo que tengo la garganta un tanto seca —entró al baño y cerró la puerta suavemente. Luego salió secándose las manos contra su bluyín y tomó asiento junto al morocho, éste aprovechó para preguntar por su mejor amigo y Alfred respondió—. Arthur sigue durmiendo en la habitación y creo que ya debo irme con _Mat_ a casa. Mi mamá me acaba de llamar, dijo que en dos horas viajamos.

— _Ve_ , que mal… —estiró ambos brazos sobre el vidrio del comedor y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos—. ¿Te divertiste? Se perdieron de mucho anoche después de que se acabase el _Red Bull_ y se fueran a dormir.

Alfred rio e imitó la posición de su amigo, solo que miraba hacia otro lado y no a Feliciano— Sí, bastante. Muchas gracias, estuvo buenísimo y debo recordar darle las gracias a Toño por prestarnos su cama… Lo que debe de odiarme Lovino ahora —se rieron y en eso escucharon a alguien moverse en la sala. Se voltearon curiosos y vieron a Mathieu caminando hacia ellos, ajustando sus gafas sobre su nariz—. ¡Hola _Mat_!

—Buenos días.

—Mamá llamó, en dos horas salimos —Mathieu asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando regresó tomó asiento igualmente a un lado de Feliciano con un vaso de jugo de naranja en sus manos—. ¿La pasaste bien _Mat_?

—Sí, tus amigos son divertidos —contestó sonriente y miró a Feliciano—. Sobre todo tu cuñado, ¿Gilbert?

Feliciano soltó una risotada, que luego apaciguó cuando recordó que los otros aún dormían, y asintió— ¡Sí! es muy chistoso y es así todo el tiempo. Qué suerte que estaba tan borracho que no te obligó a beber el vaso completo de vodka como rito de iniciación al grupo, como lo llama él.

—Oh, sí… recuerdo cuando el amigo de Ludwig vino de visita —agregó Alfred haciendo una mueca—. Fue horrible.

—¡Vash estuvo toda la noche vomitando! Fue asqueroso —rio Feliciano, recordando aquella reunión de hace tiempo. Vash, siendo el mejor amigo de Ludwig en su infancia, había regresado de Suiza a su ciudad natal para visitar a su abuela y había decidido verse con él después de tantos años de haberse ido de Santa Isabel con su familia. Luego de ese día, Vash no volvió a ser el mismo y Ludwig siempre le recriminaba a su hermano aquella travesura, aunque desde entonces Gilbert y Antonio hacían que esa tradición se mantuviera. Mathieu se salvó esa noche porque luego de tomar un poco menos de medio vaso, Sey lo empujó por accidente ocasionando que el vaso cayera de sus manos—. Debiste de haberle caído bien, sino te lo habría hecho tomar completamente y repitiendo, es en serio. Además, Toni estaba ocupado con _Nino_ , sino…

Mathieu hizo una mueca –que le pareció a Feliciano muy similar a la que había hecho Alfred anteriormente– y tomó un poco de jugo. Feliciano se reclinó sobre la mesa y, con los ojos muy abiertos, se inclinó un poco hacia Alfred.

—Por cierto, Ali, ¡cuéntame cómo te fue con _Tutu_ anoche! —vio cómo el rubio se ruborizaba y miraba hacia otro lado evitando a toda costa la mirada del morocho—. ¡Hey! Ahora no te pongas de santo que no te pega. ¡Anda, cuéntanos!

—Eh… pues, bien —se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a su hermano quien lo observaba aún con el orillo del vaso sobre sus labios—. _Mat_ no le cuentes a nadie, por favor. Esto queda entre nosotros ¿sí?

Mathieu bajó el vaso hasta la mesa suavemente y lo miró a los ojos, estuvieron en una pequeña batalla de miradas hasta que el mayor tomó la iniciativa—: ¿Desde cuándo, Al? —al ver que tanto su hermano como su amigo lo miraban confundidos, suspiró y se explicó mejor—. ¿Siempre has sido gay? O bueno, quiero decir… ¿es tu primer novio?

Alfred se atragantó con su saliva y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, claramente no se había esperado esas preguntas de parte de su tranquilo hermano mayor. Feliciano, por su parte, solo los miraba atónito. Una vez se calmó, luego de escuchar un grito pidiendo silencio de parte de Gilbert, contestó sonrojado hasta las orejas—: Pues… Eh… Pues, sí, es mi primer novio.

—¡Así que ya son novios! —soltó animado Feliciano, intentando alivianar la situación enfocándose totalmente en su amigo quien se encontraba con los nervios de punta—. ¡Qué bueno, Ali, te dije que todo saldría bien!

—Ah, sí… Anoche lo hablamos —miró a su hermano de nuevo con un rostro que denotaba preocupación—. _Mat_ , lo siento… Sé que debí contarte algo antes, pero nunca hablé de esto con nadie. Apenas la semana pasada pude decirle algo a Feli y fue muy complicado. Ni siquiera sé cómo manejaré esto que tengo ahora con Arthur en el colegio…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Feliciano sin poderse contener. No podía creer que aún Alfred tuviera esos pensamientos negativos frente a sus sentimientos por Arthur—. No puedes decirlo en serio, Alfred.

Volteó a ver a Mathieu al darse cuenta de que Alfred no le prestaba atención por tener su mirada fija en su hermano, al otro lado de la mesa. Ambos se miraban con preocupación sin saber qué decir y a Feliciano le pareció que era mejor retirarse y dejarlos hablar sus cosas, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse del asiento y Mathieu había abierto la boca para decir algo, un grito sofocado proveniente de la habitación principal los detuvo a media acción.

—¡Al! —era Arthur—. ¡Ven, por favor!

De inmediato, llevado por la amargura de su conversación con su hermano y el llamado de la persona más importante para él en ese momento, se levantó del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación de Antonio sin mediar palabra con Mathieu o Feliciano.

Se mordió el labio, le pasaba a veces cuando se preocupaba, y le prestó toda su atención al hermano de Alfred quien seguía con su mirada clavada en el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su hermano menor. No sabía si entrometerse o no en lo que pasaba entre ellos, sin embargo le debía mucho a Alfred por todos esos años de amistad y quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, así que tomó aire y se arriesgó.

— _Mattie_ —le llamó y éste volteó su rostro hacia él, tenía las cejas arrugadas y la boca torcida—. No lo asustes, por favor, no sabes las cosas que me dijo cuando me confesó que le gustaba Arthur. Se le veía muy preocupado, creo que le asusta lo que la gente piense de ellos…

—No quiero meterme en su vida —contestó Mathieu luego de varios segundos, quien no pudo sostener la mirada de Feliciano dirigiendo la suya a sus manos entrelazadas—. Quiero decir, él sabrá qué hace, solo que me confunde mucho a veces —elevó la mirada hacia Feliciano e hizo una mueca—. Tú sabrás que hay cosas que se le meten en la cabeza y luego las deja pasar… No sé si esto será por tu influencia, o la de Arthur o la de alguno de ustedes, o si de verdad es lo que siente…

—Ellos se quieren mucho, yo lo sé. No es algo pasajero, _Mattie_. Así como pudiste ver anoche, ya todos nos imaginábamos que pasaría en algún momento —suspiró—. Ayúdalo a entender que no es algo malo, creo que es lo que él necesita escuchar ahora mismo.

Quedaron en silencio luego de eso y Feliciano sintió que el dolor de cabeza volvía de nuevo junto con un malestar en el estómago por tomar la pastilla en ayunas; no era el mejor momento para ponerse serio, pero por lo menos había aclarado algo de todo ese enredo para Mathieu, aunque sea un poco. Ya sería el turno de Alfred hablar mejor las cosas con su hermano si así lo quisiera, pero por lo menos se sentía aliviado de saber que Mathieu en verdad se preocupaba por su hermano y ese hecho lo hacía muy feliz, ya que era lo que más necesitaba su amigo.

El rubio terminó de tomar el jugo de naranja y se puso de pie para lavar y guardar el vaso que había tomado sin permiso del dueño. Feliciano aprovechó ese momento para volver al sofá cama y abrigarse bajo las revueltas cobijas azules y los fuertes brazos de su amado, quien no se había movido un centímetro desde que lo dejó ahí.

Escuchó a lo lejos las bisagras de una puerta rechinar y los pasos tambaleantes de alguno de los rubios acercándose a la sala. Alzó la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos doblados y observó en silencio cómo Alfred reapareció solo, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso lleno de agua probablemente para él y Arthur. Mathieu se le acercó al mesón de la cocina y tuvieron una pequeña conversación en susurros que Feliciano no alcanzó a enterarse, luego escuchó que Alfred le comentó que hablarían después –de qué, no sabía– y volvió sus pasos a la habitación.

Feliciano cerró los ojos y recibió con gusto su deseado descanso.

.:.

—… Con todos los chocolates que comimos ayer en la tarde… Además del Red Bull, _Artie_.

—Sí, pero hace mucho no me daba algo así. No quiero que me pinchen, así que no abras las boca ¿oíste? Ya me cuido yo con el bebedizo de hierbas que hace mi mamá.

—Ay _Artie_ … Cuídate más ¿ok?

Feliciano abrió lentamente sus ojos nuevamente (¿cuándo lo iban a dejar dormir?) y vio de soslayo a Arthur y a Alfred recogiendo sus respectivos abrigos de una de las sillas del comedor que había quedado asignada para ese fin. Hablaban a media voz, pero aun así lo habían logrado despertar y –por los murmullos que escuchaba a lo lejos– también a su hermano o a su cuñado.

— _Hey_ , no te preocupes tontito, solo fue un poco de vértigo —escuchó decir a Arthur aún a media voz y Feliciano se preguntó si fue por el vértigo, del cual hablaba el inglés, la causa del llamamiento a Alfred anteriormente. Se restregó entonces los ojos para despertarse del todo y despedir a los dos chicos antes de que se fueran, en eso sintió que Ludwig se daba media vuelta y quedaba de espaldas sobre el colchón para así comenzar a abrir los ojos levemente.

—Hola, dormilón —susurró Feliciano.

Ludwig giró su cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una mueca de dolor que lo divirtió. Le sugirió que volviera a dormir, así como había hecho con Gilbert antes, a lo que el adormilado rubio quiso negar con la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer mayor cosa más que detener sus movimientos y agarrársela con ambas manos. Gruñó, producto del dolor que sentía, y eso hizo que llamara la atención de Arthur quien ahora se acercaba al sofá cama.

—Oh, están despiertos. ¡ _Good morning, boozers_! —saludó divertido mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y la bufanda que había agarrado de la silla anteriormente—. Al, _Mat_ y yo nos vamos ya, Feli, como tienen que viajar voy a aprovechar para acompañarlos y después iré a mi casa.

Feliciano esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó en el sofá, después escuchó otro gruñido de parte de Ludwig por lo que se disculpó por no haber sido suficientemente delicado al hacerlo.

—¡Ja! ¡El borracho es él, _Tutu_! se puso a apostar con trago y ahora sí que se da cuenta de su error —entre risas, Arthur le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el moreno aceptó con gusto—. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó antes?

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido y respondió—: Oh, ¿te desperté? Es que necesitaba ayuda porque me dio un poco de vértigo al despertar.

—Ah, no, no te preocupes. Estaba hablando con Ali y _Mattie_ cuando te escuchamos… ¿fue muy fuerte?

—Un poco, pero ya se me pasó —miró a Alfred cuando lo sintió cerca de ellos y sonrió—. Al me calmó con un poco de agua. Creo que me he excedido un poco con el dulce.

—Ya le dije que debe revisarse, pero no me presta ni pizca de atención… —dijo Alfred—. Con los ataques de hambre que le da últimamente y las ganas de ir al baño a cada minuto, ya me imaginaba yo que tendría el azúcar alto.

—Bueno, ¿quién te crees que eres ahora, mi mamá o mi enfermera? —Arthur puso los brazos en jarra mientras lo miraba burlón y tanto Feliciano como Alfred rieron.

—Si lo pones así… me creo tu novio ahora, _cariñito_ —Arthur soltó una pequeña carcajada, aunque Feliciano pudo ver cómo su cara se sonrojaba un poco—. Ok, nos tenemos que ir Feli. Gracias, de nuevo, por todo.

—No me lo digas, todo fue idea de _Tutu_. Todos ayudamos un poco, no más —se despidieron de abrazo y en eso pudo ver a Mathieu salir del baño y acercándose a la puerta de entrada del apartamento—. Por cierto, ¡felicitaciones por su noviazgo! ¡Ya era hora!

—¿Qué noviazgo? —los tres jóvenes se voltearon hacia donde estaba el colchón inflable, del cual Antonio se encontraba levantando, y vieron al mismo bostezar abiertamente mientras tomaba en brazos al gatito negro que descansaba sobre el estómago de Lovino—. Vosotros no dejáis dormí' una mierda…

—¡Toni! ¡No te enteras de nada! —gritó Feliciano y se le acercó mientras el español caminaba hacia su cocina, dando saltos de emoción que no disminuía frente a la tosca actitud con la que Antonio se despertaba luego de beber—. ¡Alfred y Arthur ya son novios!

Antonio dejó el gatito en el suelo y se devolvió caminando rápido hasta donde estaba la pareja en medio de la sala.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Alfred se acomodó la bufanda y le entregó a Arthur un gorro de lana gris asintiendo frente a la pregunta del español, ya se le veía un poco incómodo. Antonio sonrió y los rodeó en un gran abrazo, al parecer su mal humor se había desvanecido—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Soy muy feliz por vosotros!

—¿No te parece que creen que nos estamos casando o algo…? —preguntó Arthur a Alfred en broma, quien solo rodó los ojos y deshizo el abrazo de Antonio. Tomó su billetera, se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dio media vuelta hacia su hermano quien seguía esperando frente a la puerta de salida. Arthur tan solo se quedó mirando a su reciente novio y su brusca actitud que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido; inclusive Antonio se percató de haber hecho o dicho algo indebido, aunque no tenía claro el qué y porqué.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Alfred, volteando a ver a Arthur directamente. Al ver que no tenía más remedio que cumplir su petición, se despidió rápidamente de todos y salió junto a los hermanos Jones hacia el frío clima de Santa Isabel, aunque algo dentro de Arthur le apretaba fuertemente el estómago y el corazón, y no era por la resaca.

Feliciano se acercó a Antonio y lo miró preocupado ante lo que habían presenciado.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Antonio dedicándose a atender a _Ninín_ que comenzaba a maullar nuevamente, pidiendo comida en la cocina—. Normalmente es Arthur quien se pone de pesa'o con esas cosas… Pero, ¿Alfred?

—Creo que es por su hermano.

—Oh, sí, os alcancé a escucha' algo cuando hablabais en el comedor… —se enderezó luego de dejarle comida en el plato y miró a Feliciano, susurrando—. Ni siquiera Lovino se puso así cuando comenzamos a salí'. O cuando pasábamos la tarde en la casa y estaba vuestra madre —Feliciano miró hacia la puerta de salida e hizo una mueca de inquietud—. ¿Nos tenemos que preocupa'?

—No sé.

Antonio, al ver que ninguno tenía idea alguna de lo que tendrían que hacer se dispuso a rebuscar en la nevera algo de beber o de comer y Feliciano tomó ese momento para ir a despertar completamente a su mellizo, al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer.

Se sentó en el reducido espacio del colchón que había dejado Antonio al levantarse y sacudió a su hermano por los hombros, pero éste solo gruñía groserías y le pedía que le dejara en paz, a la vez que se cubría de nuevo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Aburrido, miró hacia el sofá cama y se alegró de ver a Ludwig incorporándose levemente.

—¿ _Amore_ , te llevo agua?

—Y una aspirina, si es posible, o un balde para vomitar… Creo que me voy a morir.

Omitiendo lo último, Feliciano se echó a reír ante el infortunio de su novio y se apresuró a la cocina, afortunadamente Antonio salía ya de esta con un vaso de agua con una pastilla efervescente dentro que entregó a Feliciano con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando el chico fue hacia Ludwig para atenderlo, Antonio escuchó un pitido que provenía de algún lado del comedor que le sonaba familiar; cuando se percató que era su teléfono inteligente con un mensaje entrante, se dedicó a encontrarlo. Los únicos que les escribían a tempranas horas del día, los fines de semana, eran sus padres y ya se podía imaginar la razón.

Al encontrarlo debajo de un zapato perdido en una cavidad de su librero –apostaría por el hedor que era de Gilbert– leyó el mensaje y su rostro se entristeció.

—Me voy el lunes, Lovino —dijo—. Confirmado.

Feliciano y Ludwig levantaron súbitamente la cabeza hacia él y luego la dirigieron hacia el cuerpo yacente de Lovino. Se revolvió un poco y cuando pensaron que no le importaría lo que el otro había dicho, se sorprendieron al ver que sacaba la cabeza de su crisálida formada de varias sábanas y miraba directamente a Antonio al otro lado de la habitación, quedando su cabeza un poco torcida.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó. Antonio se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, dando con su espalda.

—A las seis y media de la tarde sale el vuelo.

Lovino lo miró por unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos y volteó su cabeza a su posición original. Antonio torció la boca en una expresión de derrota y soltó un suspiro, se acomodó sobre la espalda de Lovino –estaba acomodado en posición fetal– para seguir enviando mensajes en el teléfono y dejó la conversación ahí.

Todos sabían lo complicado que era para ellos dos el separarse en vacaciones. Puesto que era un hecho que desde que se fue a vivir a Santa Isabel hace tantos años y por la insistencia de los padres y familiares de Antonio de pasar cada vacación del colegio con ellos, él tendría que tomar el primer vuelo que le compraban a España sin rechistar y dejar a sus amigos atrás. La situación empeoró para él cuando su relación comenzó, ahora estos viajes se volvían sumamente difíciles de asimilar para ambos, aunque Lovino se convenciera de lo contrario.

Embargado por sus sentimientos encontrados, Feliciano decidió entonces distraer un poco a Antonio con una pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que se hubo despertado la primera vez, para no dejarles caer en su tristeza resguardada.

—Toni, ¿dónde están Sey, su prima y Francis? —el nombrado alzó la mirada del teléfono y lo miró confundido, al ver que quizá era por lo distraído que había estado, le repitió la pregunta. Al entenderle, Antonio dejó el aparato a un lado de él, sobre el suelo, y le contestó.

—Sey y Belén se tenían que ir a casa, así que Francho las acompañó. Ya sabes que él aprovecha cualquie' momento —dijo sonriendo al final.

—¿Se va la otra semana, finalmente? —preguntó Ludwig dejando el vaso con restos de la pastilla efervescente en el suelo y recostándose sobre Feliciano.

—Sí —susurró Lovino de pronto.

Antonio volteó la cabeza hacia él y cariñosamente le acarició su hombro con el pulgar. Iban a ser unas vacaciones solitarias para Lovino y eso Antonio lo sabía. No tendría a su pareja ni a su amiga más cercana con él, aunque agradecía el hecho que solo fueran dos semanas en invierno; pero el no poder hacer nada respecto a la soledad de su persona más amada le destrozaba por dentro.

Solo esperaba que su hermano le hiciera suficiente compañía, junto a las llamadas que recibiría constantemente de su parte y el pedacito de corazón que guardó en su relicario que dejaba en Santa Isabel con él.

.:.

El resto del sábado pasó tranquilamente. En cuanto Ludwig se hubo mejorado y estabilizado, se dedicaron a preocuparse por Gilbert quien había despertado sobresaltado a eso de las nueve, no por iniciativa propia, sino por las náuseas que lo obligaron a buscar rápidamente la tasa del inodoro.

Entre tanto, Lovino se despidió de Antonio con la promesa de aprovechar el fin de semana antes de su partida y junto a los alemanes y su hermano se dirigió a casa. Así pasó sin ninguna novedad el sábado por la tarde para todos los jóvenes, más que pasar la resaca para algunos, salir de viaje familiar para otros y quedarse en casa viendo películas repetidas por la televisión para el resto.

Llegó el domingo en la mañana, Feliciano se despertó solo en su habitación como todos los domingos, tomó su teléfono Sony de la mesa de noche y contestó la llamada entrante que llevaba ya varios segundos sonando.

—¿Sí?

— _Hola Feli_ —era Sey y Feliciano se sorprendió por lo estrangulada que salió su voz, se preocupó al pensar que podría haberle pasado algo—. _¿Cómo estás?_ —él le contestó que recién despertaba, pero que se encontraba bien, a lo que la chica se disculpó apenada por lo temprano de su llamada y luego agregó—: _Feli, ¿Lovi no ha llegado aún?_

Feliciano bien sabía que su hermano aún no había llegado de la iglesia, pero igual confirmó la hora para mayor información— Está a punto de llegar, ¿por qué preguntas?

— _Es que aún tiene el teléfono apagado, ¿le puedes avisar que me devuelva la llamada?_ —suspiró—. _Me estoy poniendo de los nervios, necesito que me llame._

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien Sey?

— _Sí... Bueno, más o menos_ —volvió a suspirar, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y eso a Feliciano le estaba preocupando en demasía. Se incorporó de la cama y accionó el aparato en altavoz para poder tomar una camiseta del armario e ir al baño a lavarse la cara, tenía ganas de orinar, pero lo dejaría para después— _. Siento que voy a llorar, creo que hice algo que no debía._

—¿No me puedes contar? —escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la bocina, pero ninguna palabra salió del recibidor. Algo grave debió haberle ocurrido a la chica, pocas veces perdía los estribos de esa manera y el hecho de que le hubiera confesado que estaba a punto de llorar solo lo confirmaba—. Sey, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Sé que no soy _Nino_ , pero puedes confiar en mí.

— _Lo sé, Feli, pero preferiría que Lovi me escuche primero… es un tema que he estado discutiendo con él desde hace un tiempo._

Feliciano solo pudo suspirar y tomó de nuevo el teléfono para acercarlo a su oído, luego de desactivar el altavoz. Escuchó a Sey explicar que era un tema que todos conocían, pero no a profundidad, y que por algo que había hecho la noche anterior, había estropeado todo. Estaba muy misteriosa y eso era algo extraño en ella, siendo una chica tan fácil de predecir.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina por su desayuno cuando escuchó, de repente, el típico sonido de llaves entrando en el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada. Al ver que su hermano mellizo cruzaba el umbral con Antonio a su lado, detuvo su andar y los saludó. Sey al escuchar esto, se apresuró a pedirle que le pasara el teléfono a Lovino.

— _Sisi_ necesita hablar urgente contigo, _Nino_ —se acercó y le tendió el teléfono—. Toma.

Éste se dirigió hacia el segundo piso contestando inmediatamente, dejando a Antonio con Feliciano en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Quieres desayunar Toni? —preguntó sonriente. Ya después se preocuparía por sacarle información a Lovino—. Anoche mamá nos compró pizza y sobró un poco.

—¡Ah, que delicia! Gracias —caminaron hasta la amplia cocina vacía y el español tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor auxiliar de madera. Sacó del bolsillo de su jean su teléfono y mientras escribía en él escuchaba a Feliciano calentar la comida—. No te imaginas lo que pasó hoy en la misa, Felicianito.

—¿De qué?

—Fue cuando el padre Fernando habló hoy de Corintios 13, de lo bello del amor y eso —Feliciano asintió, recordando el versículo en concreto y lo bonito que era. Sacó los cinco pedazos de pizza del horno microondas y los sirvió en la mesa, luego tomó asiento junto a Antonio—. Fue muy emotivo, este padre nos agrada bastante y por eso todo lo que decía nos emocionó, tiene un gran don de la palabra —tomaron un pedazo triangular cada uno, echando un poco de orégano sobre ellos y mordieron—. Pero cuan'o casi te'mina'a —tragó y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja que le había servido—, una vieja loca comenzó a gritarno' de qué hacíamos dos _maricas_ en la casa de su Dios.

Feliciano se atragantó— ¿¡Qué!?

—Ajá, tal como suena. No entendiamo' hasta que nos exigió que nos soltáramos de las manos y nos fuéramos.

—Oh no, ¿qué hizo _Nino_? —Antonio soltó una risa que lo tranquilizó, mordió otro poco más de la pizza—. ¿No se habrá puesto a gritarle también?

—No. Para nada. Bueno casi lo hace, pero el padre se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y se acercó a nosotros —escucharon a Lovino acercándose a la cocina, aun hablando por el teléfono—. Le pidió a la señora que se calmase y a nosotros que le explicáramos qué pasaba. La vieja loca ésta se levantó y fue hacia el padre diciendo que éramo' un par de _maricas_ y que por eso nos debía echa', que éramos un pecado que debía erradicarse.

—Que horrible, Toni.

—No sabes, yo intentaba irme sin armar jaleo, pero Lovino me decía que no era justo, hasta que el padre le pidió de nuevo a esa bruja que se callara y a nosotros que lo acompañáramo' —Antonio volteó la cabeza al sentir a Lovino detrás de él y le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Ya hablaste con Sey, cari?, ¿está todo bien?—éste asintió y posó una mano en su hombro izquierdo para apoyarse en él y coger un pedazo de pizza de la mesa, Antonio le sonrió más ampliamente, seguido de un beso en su mejilla cuando se enderezaba. Pronto dirigió su mirada al otro Vargas y continuó—: Bueno, nosotros pensamos que sí nos echaría, pero terminó guiándonos al altar. Yo estaba muy asusta'o, ¡creí que nos sacrificarían o algo!

—Exagerado —acotó Lovino, rodando los ojos.

—Pero cuando ya todos nos miraban raro, él se posicionó entre nosotros dos y nos puso una mano sobre nuestros hombros, luego continuó hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Feliciano se sorprendió tanto ante lo que le contaba Antonio, que la pizza quedó en segundo plano—. ¿Ustedes qué hicieron? y ¿la señora?

—Algunos se fueron de la iglesia y ella fue uno de ellos, pero los que se quedaron se sentían incómodos, lo sé. Cuando terminó nos invitó a sentarno' de nuevo y continuó la misa —retomó la pizza y la terminó de un mordisco. Lovino se sentó al otro lado de la mesa—. Lovino casi llora.

—Claro que no, idiota. Además, casi te acabas toda tu mesada con la ofrenda mientras te brillaban los ojos con lágrimas. Lo que me pasa por acompañarte.

Haciendo caso omiso, Antonio prosiguió—: Cuando se acabó la misa me acerqué a él y le agradecí. Él solo me sonrió y me dijo que nos esperaba en la siguiente liturgia. Fue flipante —Feliciano emitió un gruñido de asentimiento y pasó la comida en su boca con un poco de jugo mientras veía a Antonio y Lovino comer en silencio luego de eso. Se le ocurrió un pensamiento espontáneo que no dudó en expresar.

—Bueno, ya sé a quién pedirle que me oficie la boda —sonrió socarronamente cuando las cabezas de su hermano y Antonio se levantaron de un santiamén; el español lo miraba curioso, mientras que Lovino lo hacía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás de coña? Si eres gay, estúpido.

Feliciano se echó hacia atrás de la risa que le provocó la expresión perdida y huraña de su hermano, más lo obvio de su comentario y la expresión enteramente española. Antonio no pudo evitar reírse también, pero se detuvo en cuanto su novio le volteó a ver con el rostro deformado de exasperación.

—¿Se atontaron o qué? —gruñó Lovino y se cruzó de brazos, encolerizado—. ¿Te quieres explicar ya, imbécil?

—Okey, okey —Feliciano tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Miró directamente a su hermano mellizo a los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ludwig quiere que nos casemos.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, y la conjugación de la palabra 'casar' llegó a los oídos de sus interlocutores, faltó unos segundos más para que la información que les acababa de entregar fuera totalmente comprendida por sus cerebros, sobre todo que por un momento Feliciano pensó que ninguno de los dos había entendido y tendría que volverse a explicar. Aunque, el problema no fue la comprensión tardía –ya que cuando sus caras se transformaron en sorpresa absoluta se convenció de que habían captado ya–, sino lo pasmado que quedó Lovino ante esas cinco cortas palabras.

Feliciano no supo qué hacer mientras esperaba la respuesta de ellos más que tomar un poco más de jugo y servir lo que quedaba en sus respectivos vasos de vidrio. Cuando terminaba de servir el de Antonio de nuevo, la mesa tembló un poco ante la arrastrada de silla que hizo Lovino, levantándose de ésta totalmente exasperado.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Joder, Feliciano. Qué fuerte.

El chico soltó la jarra ya casi vacía de jugo y se alejó un poco de su hermano, quien se recargaba ahora contra la mesa de madera pidiendo explicaciones con la fuerza de sus ojos avellana.

— _Nino_ , no te vuelvas loco, no será ahora, ni muy pronto… Siéntate que me asustas… —esperó paciente a que Lovino retomara su asiento y prosiguió—. Ludi me preguntó el viernes, durante la fiesta de Ali, pero más como un plan en el futuro. ¿No les parece bonito?

—Explícate mejor —dijo Lovino. Antonio comenzaba a salir de su estupor y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Feliciano.

Encantado de complacer con más información a su hermano, continuó— Fue cuando se acabó la cerveza, ¿recuerdas que pedías a gritos que Toni comprara más, sino te lo llevabas a la cama aunque Ali y _Tutu_ estuvieran aún en su habitación? —la cara de Lovino se sonrojó por completo en el acto, lo que ocasionó risa en Antonio. Entre balbuceos y tartamudez comenzó a negar todo, pero fue acallado por una mano del español que se posó sobre la suya. Intentó lanzarle un manotazo a su hermano menor con la otra, no obstante Feliciano fue más rápido en retirarse—. Bueno, pues Ludi quiso ir a buscar el Vodka en la cocina y cuando íbamos por él, _Gigi_ dijo unas cosas sobre cómo lo cuidaríamos cuando viejo, aunque tuviéramos hijos y todo eso, lo que me dejó pensando. Cuando le pregunté a Ludi qué pensaba al respecto, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó preguntándome si en un futuro me gustaría casarme con él. Es decir, cuando tengamos la edad y dinero propio.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Antonio, visiblemente encantado con la historia.

—Que sí.

Lovino se le quedó mirando con el rostro mostrando una emoción indescifrable, como Maestro de la perfecta cara de póquer.

—Pero hay algo que no cuadra… La iglesia no acepta todavía el matrimonio homosexual, Felicianito.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo sonriente—. Pero quizás cuando nos toque ¿ya se pueda? Ese sacerdote debe ser muy diferente al resto.

—Lo dudo —Feliciano se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano contestar, pero se alegró. Él soltó un suspiro de resignación y agregó—: Están muy jóvenes para pensar en semejante cosa, pero… —posicionó un codo sobre la mesa y recargó su mejilla sobre esa mano, lo miró directamente a sus ojos por unos segundos y muy lentamente una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa flotó en sus labios—, ya lo veía venir, a decir verdad. Oh por Dios, no me mires así, me refiero en un futuro muy lejano, pero que claramente llegaría. Ustedes parecen ya la típica pareja de viejos casados, es horrible de ver, pero te acostumbras y piensas que es algo cotidiano ya. Siempre pensé que serías el primero en pensar en casarte, o algo similar —rodó los ojos—. Y tú preguntándome cuándo sería mi boda… _ja_.

—¿Nos vamos a casar? —preguntó Antonio, pero solo recibió una patada debajo de la mesa seguido de un ' _idiota_ ' murmurado de parte de Lovino.

—Gracias _Nino_ —dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría que los papás de Ludi supieran algo de nosotros… se pierde la emoción al seguir manteniendo todo en secreto con ellos, pero Ludi siente que no es el mejor momento.

—Pues, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, tendrías que contarle algo a _nonno_ también.

Feliciano observó atentamente a su mellizo y se percató de la verdad. Había relegado aquél razonamiento que le indicaba que ocultarle su sexualidad a su abuelo era exactamente la misma carga que llevaba Ludwig a sus hombros cuando se cuidaban de no hacer nada indebido frente a sus familiares. Quizá por decencia de no demostrar lo que eran o la cobardía de expresarlo, no lo tenía claro, sin embargo Lovino había dado en el clavo y ahora más que nunca le daba toda la razón.

Su hermano nunca había acordado nada con Feliciano respecto a cómo tratar su relación frente a su abuelo sin tener que comprometer al otro, había sido un acuerdo mudo de parte de ambos el no comentar nada frente a él, pero había llegado un momento decisivo en sus vidas. Feliciano había decidido seguir el resto de su vida cumpliendo un plan a largo plazo con su pareja, el cual no estaba seguro de cómo lo lograría, pero indicaba su resolución completa a llevar ese proyecto de vida de ese momento en adelante. Por otra parte, Lovino llevaba más tiempo con su pareja, cada paso que daban lo hacían juntos –aunque no había plan a futuro en concreto– y esto se debía al pequeño programa que llevaban dentro de su relación que consistía en no precipitarse a las cosas antes de hablarlas y aclararlas por el bien de ambos, dentro de la posibilidad de poder seguir juntos hasta el final.

En pocas palabras, tan pronto el ciclo escolar llegara a su conclusión, ambos chicos tendrían una vida totalmente ajena a la que habían llevado hasta ese punto en su historia y ese cambio se debía a los dos hombres los cuales decidieron acompañar, no por obligación sino por seguir un estilo de vida que podría llegar a ser más complicado, pero infinitamente mejor.

No por nada él y Ludwig buscaban universidades que instruyeran ambas carreras que deseaban estudiar, así como Lovino no había informado nada al respecto hasta que Antonio se decidiera qué hacer luego de graduarse o viceversa. Eran sus planes más cercanos que corroboraban su determinación a seguir junto a la persona que consideraban más importante, a parte de su propia familia de sangre.

Así como también cabía la posibilidad de que nada de esto pudiera suceder. Inclusive existía aquella en que el destino no los podría mantener juntos. Tal vez era un error o una malinterpretación de lo que les podría deparar el futuro, pero era un hecho que eran lo que eran y estaban orgullosos de ello y qué mejor forma que poniendo sobre la mesa su corazón para que fuera analizado, comprendido y atesorado por una persona que les había entregado el suyo, igualmente, desde que los vio por vez primera.

Sin más preámbulo, aclaró su mente, organizó sus ideas y se lanzó al infinito océano que llaman vida.

—Digámosle hoy en la cena.

.:.

Había sido complicado convencer a Lovino de su idea, tras una larga charla que les llevó parte de esa mañana. Él había insistido que solo había hecho el comentario para el caso de Ludwig y él, mas no por su relación con Antonio en ningún sentido. Sin embargo, luego de muchos ruegos, lágrimas y promesas, logró la aceptación de su parte para la ' _cena de confesión_ ' –nominación realizada por Feliciano– en su casa con su abuelo, respectivos novios y secundados por la ayuda y acompañamiento de su adorada madre.

Claro que su decisión había sido terminante una vez Antonio le dio su consentimiento, puesto que él también tendría mucho que ver en la conversación que los jóvenes tendrían con su abuelo y, por su puesto, si no se sentía incómodo con la idea de estar presente. Una vez aclararon todo, Lovino se dedicó a llamar a su progenitora para comunicarle su decisión y la posible ayuda que necesitarían de parte de ella para que todo saliera bien. Ella con gusto aceptó llegar más temprano para ayudarles con los preparativos de la cena y así tener tiempo de ir a recoger a su padre en la residencia.

Con respecto a Sebastiano, le contarían una vez saliera de su habitación para que no le tomara por sorpresa la verdadera intención de la visita de su abuelo, en medio de la cena familiar dominical, aunque solo le comentaran que se preparara para una comida un poco diferente al resto. Ya intuían que traería a su reciente novia para aprovechar y suavizar la ocasión.

Ahora, solo quedaba comunicarle a Ludwig, el segundo implicado en el plan, de sus intenciones para la noche de ese ocupado domingo.

— _¿Lo dices en serio?_ —podía sentir el tono perplejo de Ludwig al otro lado del recibidor, no había terminado de saludar a su pareja cuando recibió la noticia de su plan en el mismo segundo—. _¿Lovino también está de acuerdo?_

—Claro que si, Ludi.

— _Es inesperado, pero si eso es lo que quieres, no me opondré. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea._

—Y es por eso que te amo —contestó sonriente el morocho, al tiempo que se recostaba en la pared que daba con un lado de su cama—. No desesperes, solo llega a eso de las siete con tu gran y encantadora sonrisa, ¿vale? Con mamá nos encargaremos de todo. Ah, y Toni también, aprovechó que ya estaba aquí para ayudar un poco con la cena y calmar a _Nino_ para evitar esos pequeños ataques de ansiedad que le dan.

— _Todavía no me creo que Lovino haya aceptado._

—Él fue el de la idea… O, bueno, la inicial. Toni tuvo que asegurarle que vendría y lo apoyaría para que terminara de convencerse.

— _Esperemos que todo salga bien, con Valeria fue así, ¿no es cierto?_ —Feliciano sonrió ante el recuerdo y afirmó—. _Quizás con tu abuelo sea un poco más complicado, pero podría salir mejor de lo que esperas, ya lo verás._

—Eso creo. Ya te imagino con esa linda cara de estreñido que pones cuando estás nervioso —bromeó el chico, lanzando luego una sonora carcajada que aumentó al escuchar gruñidos de diferentes tonos producidos por su novio, al otro lado del aparato.

— _¡Feliciano!, ¿qué dices? ¡Ahora no podré quitarme esa preocupación de la cabeza sobre cómo me veré!_

—¡Vale! —contestó entre risas ahogadas— ¡Te espero! No te pongas nada elegante o muy formal, ¿okey? ¡Te quiero, adiós!

— _¡Feliciano!_

—¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias! —y colgó.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto, el corazón le latía con fuerza y no pudo evitar situar su teléfono sobre su palpitante pecho para frenar las emociones que, descontroladas, salían por cada poro de su piel canela.

Conocía a la perfección el dilema en el que se estaba metiendo, pero le tranquilizaba un poco el saber que era a su propia sangre, su querido abuelo materno, a quien tendría que destapar sus sentimientos refugiados por tantos años que, por tanto, no tendría por qué estar agitado de esa manera tan pesarosa.

Además, tendría a su madre, a sus hermanos y a su amado Ludwig haciéndole compañía.

Inspiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados, apretando fuertemente el teléfono sobre su pecho y se dejó atrás de sí aquellos malos pensamientos e inquietudes. Seguido, abrió sus brillantes ojos ámbar, espiró por la boca y terminó sonriendo para darse ánimos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía estar más orgulloso por ello.

.:.

 _Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
_ _se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
_ _te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver  
_ _si serán amor o placer._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir la frase del comienzo de capitulo xD No sirvo de poeta, ya lo sé. Y yo sé que todos aquellos que tengan un gato se sintieron identificados con el principio de este capítulo jaja (¡aun así los amamos!)

 **Sé que les prometí llegar al punto en este capítulo, por eso mismo les pido disculpas por lo que leyeron hoy**. No siento que haya sido el mejor, además de haberme sentido algo oxidada por las 2 semanas que no escribí ni una palabra, que pienso que por eso no dará la talla frente a los otros capítulos. He ahí por qué lo dejé hasta aquí para concentrarme mejor en el siguiente (uno claramente importante) que ya voy escribiendo y como pasan tantas cosas, mejor era cortar así. De igual forma, no crean que es capítulo relleno, todo tiene importancia para el plot.

Detalles, detalles *guiño*.

Por cierto, estoy súper emocionada por World Twinkle, ¡de nuevo regresan! (aunque no puedo dejar de reírme con el pseudo baile de Italia en el ending. ¡Parece que tuviera un ataque epiléptico!)

¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS/AS los que han leído!, pero especialmente a todas aquellas almas caritativas del Señor que me han dejado comentarios, alertas y favoritos hasta la fecha: **Wanwaga, NatLB, NowhereGirl-03, isabelchan56, Mizuki Makino-sama, Sakadacchi, Sandra Fujoshi, asunaangel08, Neko Kaori, Hikari Sumeragi, Hatoko Nyan-chan** , y claro a **Corona de lacasitos** quien me inspiró a volver a escribir~ ¡Les debo mucho!

Incluyendo aquellas personitas que se pasan por aquí y que me leen también, las invito a hacérmelo saber de algún modo, por favor.

 **Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, o tomatazos(?) será bien recibida por mí. Te lo agradecería mucho.  
** **¡Nos leemos~!**

* * *

 _ **Datos curiosos:**_

La reacción de aumento de glucosa en la sangre debido a los carbohidratos y azúcares que se consumen, se conoce como hiperglucemia. Es una afección del páncreas el cual no produce la adecuada cantidad de insulina (hormona para nivelar el azúcar en el organismo) causado por diversos factores tanto internos como externos y dependiendo del grado de afección o el poco cuidado, puede llegar a causar diabetes de tipo 1 o 2.

Todos los síntomas, factores e información observados al comienzo de este capítulo vienen de la experiencia propia, no todos los casos son iguales.


	4. No es nada fácil, la verdad

**Advertencia:** Un poco de psicología barata y mención de temas religiosos. Y preocupación de la autora por el resultado de este capítulo.

* * *

 _Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto, el corazón le latía con fuerza y no pudo evitar situar su teléfono sobre su palpitante pecho para frenar las emociones que, descontroladas, salían por cada poro de su piel canela._

 _Conocía a la perfección el dilema en el que se estaba metiendo, pero le tranquilizaba un poco el saber que era a su propia sangre, su querido abuelo materno, a quien tendría que destapar sus sentimientos refugiados por tantos años que, por tanto, no tendría por qué estar agitado de esa manera tan pesarosa._

 _Además, tendría a su madre, a sus hermanos y a su amado Ludwig haciéndole compañía._

 _Inspiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados, apretando fuertemente el teléfono sobre su pecho y se dejó atrás de sí aquellos malos pensamientos e inquietudes. Seguido, abrió sus brillantes ojos ámbar, espiró por la boca y terminó sonriendo para darse ánimos._

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía estar más orgulloso por ello._

* * *

 **Dos Tipos de Soledad  
** **Capítulo 4:** **No es nada fácil, la verdad**

.:.

 _No hay lazo que se fortalezca más con los años, que el de una familia unida.  
_ _No importa si ha crecido o disminuido, esta asociación de sangre y amor solo permanecerá unida por aquel fino hilo conformado de cariño, apego y comprensión que se forja por medio de la ardua, pero hermosa labor, de entender al otro y amarlo tal cual es._

.:.

Feliciano bajó las escaleras y caminó a la cocina con los ánimos en alto y mucha confianza en sí mismo. Se había calmado un poco luego de la llamada a Ludwig, especialmente después de realizar ciertos ejercicios de respiración y convencerse de que lo que iban a hacer esa misma noche era para lo mejor. Él sabía cuánto los quería su abuelo, por lo tanto no debía preocuparse si confiaba lo suficiente en el amor familiar e incondicional que tanto les habían inculcado hasta ese momento.

Llegó a la base de las escaleras y escuchó alboroto en la cocina, al parecer Sebastiano ya se había despertado. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón de algodón oscuro, entró y advirtió a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban recostados sobre el blanco mesón de mármol, pasando las hojas de un pequeño cuaderno lentamente, mientras Antonio se hallaba sentado en una silla del comedor auxiliar, con su teléfono LG en sus manos.

―¿Qué dijo mamá? ―preguntó Sebastiano a Lovino, ojeando lo que parecía ser el recetario de su madre el cual Lovino continuaba leyendo superficialmente. Feliciano se alegró de saber que se aventurarían a la cocina italiana que tanto presumía su progenitora y que claramente apreciaría su abuelo, quienes a pesar de ser de San Marino propiamente y haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Santa Isabel, no dejaban de lado sus verdaderas raíces italianas.

Lovino volteó a ver a su mellizo, quizá al sentir su presencia en la cocina, y luego volvió al recetario.

―Que hiciéramos _cacciucco_ y postre, me parece que lo mejor sería una receta con limón, y hay que sacar un vino blanco de la bodega ―volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Antonio―. ¿Podrías preparar tu sangría? Con el sol de hoy, me antoja un poco.

―¿Para el almuerzo? ―Lovino asintió―. Claro, como quieras ―se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a una estantería para retirar un vino corriente, luego abrió la nevera para buscar los demás ingredientes y puso manos a la obra. Feliciano comprendió de inmediato que lo mejor sería pedir comida por teléfono en ese momento y enfocarse en dejar el pescado preparado, junto al postre, para cuando llegara su madre más tarde a cocinar todo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y preguntó― ¿Qué pido de almuerzo?

―¡Alitas! ―exclamó de inmediato Sebastiano caminando hacia su otro hermano― ¿Sí, _Nano_ , sí? ―Feliciano rio ante la efusividad de su hermano menor, puesto que era la típica respuesta que él daba frente a esa pregunta. Escuchó un gruñido de consentimiento de parte de su otro hermano y se decidió.

―¿Frisbo? ―Sebastiano asintió―. Vale, pediré _Jumbo familiar_ y papitas. ¿No te molesta Toni?

Antonio sonrió, respondiendo que no había problema y continuó cortando la fruta que usaría para la bebida. Feliciano se dedicó entonces a pedir por teléfono a aquel famoso restaurante de Santa Isabel que tanto adoraban. Vendían el mejor pollo de la ciudad. En eso, Lovino lanzó un grito de euforia al haber encontrado la receta del plato principal, comenzando a sacar de uno en uno los pescados y mariscos del congelador con ayuda de Sebastiano.

Una vez realizó su pedido y fue avisado que llegaría entre 45 minutos y una hora, regresó a la cocina y se dedicó a limpiar los pescados junto a Lovino. Le pidió a Sebastiano que buscara el postre que más le apeteciera en el libro para entretenerlo, recomendándole que evitara los de chocolate o muy dulces. Una vez se decidió por bizcocho al limón, se retiró a llamar a su reciente novia para avisar de los planes de esa noche y esperar en su habitación la llegada del almuerzo.

Luego de diez minutos, Antonio guardó en una gran jarra de vidrio la sangría y, con las indicaciones de Lovino, tomó un tazón lleno de gambas y langostinos para proceder a retirar el intestino de cada uno de ellos y limpiarlos de manera adecuada. Otros minutos pasaron, esta vez en silencio. De repente, Lovino se detuvo y miró directamente sus manos completamente llenas de escamas y carne de pescado. Al notar esto, Feliciano se detuvo también y preguntó qué le ocurría.

―Es Sey… La ha cagado ―accionó el grifo del fregadero para limpiarse nuevamente y miró a sus acompañantes con el ceño fruncido―. No vayan a decir nada, ¿vale? Ella me dijo que podía decírtelo, Feli, y sabe que no puedo evitar contarte, Antonio, pero me pidió que nadie más podía saber lo que me ha dicho, ¿entienden? Es complicado, pero dudo que se vayan de bocazas tan fácilmente una vez les cuente.

Ambos asintieron. Feliciano recordaba ciertos altercados que habían tenido con algunas personas –Lovino incluido– por abrir la boca de más en varias ocasiones, así que no podían refutar. Lovino se sostuvo del mesón, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca antes de hablar.

―Ya saben que Francis lleva detrás de ella desde el año pasado ―los otros dos asintieron de nuevo―, bueno, pues ella ya me confesó que le gustaba mucho más Gil desde hace un tiempo y que estaba esperando a que él se decidiera qué hacer frente a su declaración.

―¿Gilbert ya sabe? ―preguntó atónito Antonio, interrumpiendo a Lovino y dejando de lado las gambas en otro tazón. Éste afirmó y eso enfureció al español―. El muy cabrón, ¡nunca nos dijo nada!

―Dudo que quisiera decirle a Frani que _Sisi_ iba detrás de él y no de Frani.

―Exacto y no me interrumpas, maldita sea ―agregó Lovino, agarrando el pescado que había dejado a medio limpiar y continuó su tarea mientras relataba lo más que podía―. En fin. Eso hubiera terminado en pelea y tanto Gil como Sey lo tenían muy claro. Quizá evitó decirte para que no abrieras la boca, como pasa cuando no piensas lo que dices ―Antonio soltó un grito de protesta, mas su novio hizo oídos sordos―. El problema radica en que Gilbert estuvo a punto de decirle todo a Francis el viernes en tu apartamento ―Feliciano volteó a verlo estupefacto.

―¡No se atrevería!

Lovino negó con la cabeza― No, Sey estuvo parte de la noche evitando que eso pasara. Me contó que había notado cierta inconformidad de parte de Francis cuando se acercaba a Gilbert para acallarle la boca, así que en cuanto se hubo acabado la fiesta y él se ofreció (ebrio, he de aclarar) a acompañarlas a su casa, ella aprovechó eso para hablar un poco con él.

»Como su prima seguía con ellos, decidieron que llegarían a la casa para que ella descansara y luego se sentaron en la terraza a hablar. Solo Sey podía hacer algo así, aun estando muy pasada de copas y en pleno invierno, a las tres de la mañana… En fin, ella me dijo que habían hablado de los sentimientos de ambos y tal. No me dio muchos detalles, pero que en resumen él se le declaró y le pidió una oportunidad para tener algo serio con ella.

Lovino tomó un poco de aire luego de toda esa retahíla, haciendo tiempo para organizar un poco las ideas y recuerdos de sus anteriores conversaciones. Entre tanto, Feliciano y Antonio esperaban ansiosos a que continuara, estaban pronto a terminar de limpiar y organizar los ingredientes del _cacciucco_ , así que se apresuraron a ello antes de que llegara el pedido y tuvieran que dejar la conversación para después por Sebastiano.

―Está claro que Francis ha querido algo más que amistad de parte de Sey, pero lo que no sabe nadie es que ya ha pasado a insinuarle de acostarse con él en varias ocasiones… Y esa noche no fue la excepción.

―Ay Francho… ―suspiró Antonio, negando con la cabeza―. Así nunca logrará nada con ella. Además, Sechi es… ¡ _Sechi_! demasia'o enfocada en la vida como para aceptarle algún avance, así, como si nada.

―Eso pensaba yo también ―tomó los pescados ya lavados y los juntó en un gran plato hondo de cerámica, con los de Feliciano. Tomó las cabezas cortadas y las reunió en otro más pequeño, ya que servirían para el caldo―. Pero esa noche, al parecer, dijo o hizo algo diferente porque logró lo que quería…

Antonio inhaló fuertemente y soltó una grosería.

― _Nino_ … ¿No te referirás a que…?

―Sí, Sey se acostó con él esa noche y eso no es lo peor.

―¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? Espera. Espera, amor. Explícate mejor.

Lovino se rascó la cabeza, inconsciente del desagradable olor que impregnaba sus manos, y suspiró― Sí, me contó que había sido demasiado extraño, pero que esa noche había tenido muchas ganas de intentarlo con él. Yo pienso que fue el alcohol ―Feliciano y Antonio asintieron, dándole la razón completamente―. Me dijo que no recordaba ciertas partes, que resultó en casa de Francis esa noche y una cosa llevó a la otra… Aunque, como les digo, no es lo peor de todo. Porque es chocante y triste saber que Sey hubiera caído así, más estando borracha. Inclusive, ya hubiera ido yo a partirle la cara a Francis, pero…

Se volteó y recostó su espalda baja en el mesón de mármol, cruzando luego los brazos sobre su pecho. Frunció el ceño y miró el sucio suelo de la cocina.

―Dice que no le disgustó haber pasado la noche con él. Sey hasta había quedado hoy con Francis para hablar mejor las cosas, dándose tiempo para que ella pensara con mayor claridad en el transcurso del día, pues había decidido olvidar definitivamente a Gil… Cuando, de regreso a su casa, recibió un mensaje justamente de él, que le decía que se encontraran para tomar chocolate caliente o una cosa así.

―Cierto ―afirmó Feliciano―, ayer Ludi me contó que Gil había salido de casa a reclamar sus nuevas gafas y que se vería con _Sisi_ en ese mismo centro comercial.

―Pues resulta que estaba siendo una salida muy casual, hasta que Gilbert le robó un beso.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué pasa ahora con todos? ―exclamó Antonio, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Lovino quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados―. Joder, Lovi, te juro que nunca vi que Gilbert tuviera esas intenciones con Sey. Ni cuando, tu sabe', fuman y eso que comienzan a decir chorradas… ¿Cuándo fue que le dijo Sey que gustaba de él?

Haciendo memoria, Lovino se terminó de lavar las manos y secándose con la toalla que su mellizo le tendía, respondió―: Hace dos semanas y media, aproximadamente.

Antonio frunció aún más el ceño y llevó una mano a su barbilla, en esa peculiar pose pensativa de la que tanto se burlaban sus amigos. Feliciano terminó de reunir los ingredientes en varios platos, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para volver a guardarlos hasta que su madre arribara y procedieran a cocinar todo. Mientras el silencio invadía la habitación, retomó el recetario y revisó rápidamente los pasos, tiempos e ingredientes del postre que había seleccionado su hermano menor, aunque el dilema de Sey aún hacía mella en su cabeza.

―Todavía más extraño―declaró súbitamente Antonio―. El fin de semana pasa'o estuvimos en mi piso tomando unas _Heineken_ con él y Francis, y estuvo gritando que ahora se sentía muy bien con su soltería y más gilipolleces así ―se recostó a un lado del refrigerador y sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Pasaría algo el viernes, o en la semana, que lo hizo cambia' de opinión? ¡Además, no tiene sentido!

―¿Qué puede no tener sentido, Toni? _Gigi_ siempre actúa por impulso ―vieron como Lovino asentía a eso y murmuraba algo entre dientes―. Quizá sea otro de esos impulsos… Aunque no me gustaría que así fuera, porque lastimaría a Sey.

―Es que… Gilbert siempre animó a Francho a que se declarara totalmente. Os lo juro, ¡ _siempre_! ¿Por qué ahora, va y hace algo así? ―detuvo su verde mirada en su novio y preguntó―: ¿Sechi te dijo cómo fue?

―Me dijo que se acercó desprevenidamente a abrazarla por la espalda, mientras ella esperaba en la fila de churros… y que cuando se volteó a verlo preocupada, le dio el beso y luego la soltó.

―¿Y ya?

―Y ya… Que ella le preguntó qué había sido eso, si una respuesta o qué, pero él solo la miró nerviosamente y se discul… ―Lovino se interrumpió abriendo los ojos súbitamente y tomó su iPhone de la mesa de la cocina, enviando luego un mensaje―. ¡Ah! creo recordar que Sey alguna vez me dijo que, hace tiempo, el imbécil le había confesado que gustaba de alguien, pero que no podía ser y eso lo carcomía por dentro… ¿será posible que sea así de hijo de puta?

Feliciano inspiró fuertemente― ¿De tratar de olvidar a esa persona, tomando a Sey como reemplazo? ―asintiendo, Lovino recibió un mensaje en su teléfono y continuó mensajeando a través de él. Feliciano se preocupó en demasía ante aquella acusación―. ¡No será capaz! ¡Gil no es así!

Lovino bufó y se sentó en la mesa auxiliar, enfocado en lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta que logró sobresaltar a los tres jóvenes con su chirrido. Feliciano le dedicó una última mirada a la cabeza agachada de su hermano respondiendo los _whatsapp_ s entrantes y se dirigió a la puerta a recibir el pedido. Al salir de la cocina hacia el pasillo, escuchó a Antonio sugerir que dejaran el tema para después. Feliciano le daba la razón.

Era mejor dejar la conversación ahí, sino le estallaría el corazón.

* * *

Feliciano almorzó con varios pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Debido a lo fuerte que se podía tornar la conversación, decidieron no reanudar el tema de Sey hasta que Gilbert o Francis se pronunciaran o que ella personalmente le pidiera consejo alguno frente a lo que podría hacer, muy al contrario de lo que su hermano pudiera decirle luego. Entre tanto, se enfocaría en su dilema familiar que poco a poco llegaba a su hora.

Mientras tomaban su almuerzo recibieron una llamada de Valeria, su madre, para confirmar horarios y detalles que tendrían que cumplir antes de la llegada de su abuelo. Sebastiano les preguntó constantemente cuál era el verdadero motivo de la reunión familiar, mas ninguno abrió la boca –preferían hacerlo solo una vez, aunque siempre habían pensado que Sebastiano tenía alguna idea de lo que Antonio o Ludwig significaban realmente para ellos. Era un chico muy perspicaz, después de todo.

Las alitas se terminaron y la sangría sobró, así que tomaron la jarra y se sentaron los tres en la sala para terminarla antes de que Antonio partiera a su apartamento para vestirse correctamente. El humor estaba un poco bajo, tanto por la pronta _cena de confesión,_ como por la partida del español al día siguiente que no dejaba tranquilo al mayor de los mellizos. Con vasos fríos en sus manos y un poco de vino nublando su raciocinio, tomaron lentamente la bebida sin hacer comentario alguno, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, divagando en el más profundo silencio.

Feliciano se terminó su bebida en un último buche. Necesitaba hablar nuevamente con su madre para preguntar específicamente cada paso de la preparación del bizcocho cuando, súbitamente, vio a Lovino tomar la mano de Antonio que descansaba en el cojín del sofá en el que se hallaban sentados y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a controlar su respiración con largas inhalaciones por la nariz y entrecortadas exhaladas por la boca. Feliciano y Antonio reconocieron el pequeño ataque de pánico en el que había entrado Lovino y se apresuraron a ayudar recostando parcialmente al chico en el mueble. Dejando en buenas manos a su hermano, Feliciano se dirigió a la cocina a calentar agua para un té herbal que podría ayudar a mejorar el pequeño episodio.

Escuchó una canción provenir de la sala –del teléfono de Antonio, seguramente–, seguida de la melodiosa voz de su cuñado que resonaba suavemente por cada espacio del primer piso de la casa, la cual inclusive sosegó el apresurado corazón de Feliciano; aquello se debía a que cantar juntos era la peculiar forma de Antonio de calmar Lovino en cualquier situación en la que éste lo necesitara, como ayuda externa para apaciguar su vibrante personalidad –tanto como por ansiedad, como por alguna reacción adversa.

No obstante, los suaves quejidos que lanzaba Lovino contenían a Feliciano de regresar rápidamente; al menos hasta que sintiera que el té no estaba cerca del punto de ebullición y estuviera más tibio para su deleite.

― _Y para tu amor que me ilumina, tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_ ―escuchaba Feliciano al volver con la taza de té luego de unos pocos minutos. Lovino se encontraba mejor, probablemente pudieron detener el ataque antes de que fuera a peor pues estaba siguiendo susurrante el ritmo de la canción mientras miraba a Antonio con ojos entrecerrados, con un ruidoso rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y parte de su cuerpo recostado sobre él―. _Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor_ …

Dejó la taza sobre la mesita a un lado del sofá –lo más silenciosamente posible– y se marchó a su recamara, pensando en lo bien que le iría a Antonio si se dedicara a ser trabajador social y lo diferente que sería la vida de su hermano de no haber ocurrido aquel incidente hace 6 años que lo cambió drásticamente. Un poco angustiado por lo ocurrido, pero confiado por la compañía que hacía Antonio, tomó su teléfono Sony y marcó el número de su madre mientras abría las livianas puertas de su armario y rebuscaba un buen conjunto de ropa para vestir esa noche.

La llamada duró varios minutos, no tocó el tema de su hermano y sus dudas frente a la receta quedaron resueltas en su mayoría; tanto él como Lovino tenían problemas a la hora de cocinar si no tenían a su madre cerca para asesorarlos, como típicos adolescentes colegiales, pero aprovechaban que Valeria siempre estuviera dispuesta a enseñarles cada día diferentes platos que quisieran comer o perfeccionar. Así que esta vez tampoco tuvo problema en detallar y explicar a cabalidad a su hijo los procedimientos para preparar un buen bizcocho al limón.

Una vez se decidió por una camisa de lino verde menta y pantalones de drill marrón oscuro con zapatos de vestir del color de los puños de la camisa, amarillo claro, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Sebastiano subiendo las mismas con Monique –su novia, que al parecer acababa de llegar– despidiéndose de alguien a gritos.

―¿Toni ya se va, _Tiano_? ―éste asintió y tomó la mano de la chica para seguir subiendo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta―. ¡No cierren la puerta, eh!

Terminó de bajar y de soslayo pudo ver que –efectivamente– Antonio se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, siendo atacado por Lovino y sus constantes recomendaciones de vestimenta, etiqueta y porte para la cena. Feliciano vio el rostro decaído de su hermano y la forma en la que su cuerpo se recostaba fatigado sobre el marco de la puerta, lo que le daba a entender que las secuelas del episodio de pánico aún hacían mella en él.

―Por cierto ―le escuchó decir susurrante, cansino, tomando aire para ciertas palabras―, no vengas en jeans desgastados, que mi _nonno_ siempre anda quejándose de lo horrible que se visten mis amigos para que vayas tú y le des más de qué hablar ―tomó entre sus temblorosas manos ambas mejillas del español y lo detalló, moviendo de un lado al otro su cabeza, bajo su escrupulosa mirada avellana―. Y aféitate, ya pareces un oso pardo.

―Que sí, cari, y tú tómate un buen baño de agua caliente, ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien. Es tu querido _nonno_ , después de todo.

―Claro ―Feliciano observó la forma en la que las manos de Lovino se restregaban sobre su pantalón, otra consecuencia de la ansiedad―. Eh, gracias… por lo de hace poco ―Antonio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Lovino y negó en silencio su cabeza, como cada vez―. Siempre te daré las gracias, no importa lo que digas. Anda, vete ya.

―Vale, vale ―se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la boca que Lovino no rechazó. Luego se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, en los que Feliciano alcanzó a pensar si era mejor marcharse, hasta que Antonio apretó los labios inquieto a la vez que le movía un mechón de cabello a Lovino y susurraba―. Nos vemos más tarde, amor.

― _Ciao, tesoro_ ―susurró Lovino en respuesta, aún recostado sobre el marco de la puerta―. Um, me envías una foto antes de salir ¿ _okey_?, no confío tanto en ti ―Antonio soltó una pequeña carcajada y contestó afirmativamente antes de caminar hacia la fría calle. Lovino refunfuño, cerrando la puerta al verlo partir. Feliciano se dirigió entonces a la cocina a esperar a que Lovino volviera a su otra forma de ser, aquella que mostraba a todos. Mientras, disfrutaría el intentar cocinar un bizcocho decente para su abuelo.

* * *

Valeria llegó anunciándose junto a su padre en la puerta de entrada en voz alta. Su padre, el abuelo Rómulo Piatti(1), entró con su inseparable bastón y una mano dentro del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón de pana grueso, reluciendo una gran sonrisa al ver a Sebastiano que corriendo llegaba a su encuentro abrazando a su abuelo, quien después de dos semanas retornaba a casa de su recuperación por un problema con la pancreatitis crónica que lo aquejaba. Valeria los instó a entrar rápidamente dentro de la casa al observar que comenzaba a llover –típico del clima de Santa Isabel en diciembre– y el chico junto al anciano aún permanecían en el rellano dando saludos.

Obedeciendo, entraron a la antesala y la mujer se dirigió a la cocina a chequear que todo estuviera en orden y listo, como lo había dejado con sus otros hijos antes de salir a recoger al anciano en el geriátrico.

―¿Cómo quedó el bizcocho, _Nano_? El abuelo está con _Tianino_ en la sala, vayan a saludar.

Feliciano dejó su teléfono en la mesa y prestó atención a lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Respondió emocionado que el postre estaba en su etapa de enfriamiento y se dispuso –junto a su hermano– a saludar al abuelo. Lo vieron sentado en el gran sillón en forma de L junto a Sebastiano y Monique, y apresuraron el paso.

―¡Hola, _nonnino_! ―gritó dichoso el moreno abrazando efusivamente, pero con delicadeza, al mayor de la familia y dándole espacio a Lovino de hacerlo también solo que con menor fuerza; aún se sentía un poco agotado por lo sucedido esa tarde―. ¿Cómo sigues?

―Bien, bien. No se preocupen por mí, ¡que yo todavía puedo seguir molestándolos por diez años más! ―soltó luego una carcajada que contagió de alegría a todos los presentes.

―Le estaba contando al abuelito que ustedes andan muy misteriosos con lo de hoy y que por eso es que está aquí.

―Te gusta jodernos la vida, ¿eh? ―soltó Lovino mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano en puño, como pocas veces se expresaba frente a su consentido hermano menor―. No le prestes atención, _nonno_.

Feliciano sintió cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle más fuerte al notar que la evidente inquietud que lo rodeaba esa tarde lo había transmitido a su hermano menor, quizá tan pronto comenzó a calcular el momento en el que Ludwig llegaría y todo daría comienzo.

―¿Qué pasó, mis niños? ¿Problemas de nuevo en el colegio? Porque voy directamente al despacho del calvo ese y le exijo orden en su institución de una buena vez.

―¡No, nada de eso, _nonno_! No te preocupes, luego de comer te contamos ―calmó Lovino, tomando la mano del anciano y sonriéndole de manera reconfortante. Rómulo lo miró atentamente sin decir nada. Al sentir su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris, Lovino se alejó un poco y abrió el mensaje entrante que Feliciano supuso vendría de parte del español por la expresión inquieta que su rostro demostró.

―Y dime, mi querido niño ―dijo Rómulo, mirando directamente a Feliciano―, ¿sigues con la idea de estudiar este… arte escénico?

Feliciano rio― No es arte escénico, _nonnino_ , eso es teatro, danza, música… ―el viejo le dedicó una expresión de desgano que indicaba, una vez más, que no le importaba aquella información, o lo que dijera Feliciano, con tal de haberse dado a entender―. He estado pensando últimamente en Historia del arte o dibujo.

―Ya. Yo sigo pensando en que te iría muy bien de arquitecto, como tu papá ―el silencio hizo presencia luego de esas palabras hasta que Sebastiano se levantó junto a Monique y se dirigieron a la sala de televisión, que quedaba contigua a la que estaban―. Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, _Nano_ , pero no quisiera verte en un trabajo mediocre, teniendo los contactos y negocios de Emilio a tu entera disposición. Tú también, _Nino_.

―No me metan en esas conversaciones ―refutó Lovino, aún con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de su iPhone, escribiendo rápidamente sin perderse la conversación de los otros dos―. Ya les dije a ti y a mamá que lo que me gusta es la ingeniería audiovisual y, además, me está yendo bien en química. Nada que ver con la arquitectura.

― _Nonno_ … ―suspiró pesadamente Feliciano―. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de eso y todo lo referente a papá…

― _Nano_ , algún día tendrán que pasar hoja y comprender que hay que intentar vivir la vida como Dios manda. Emilio sería Feliz si sigues sus pasos, siempre vio potencial en ti. ¿Ya te he dicho que haces unos planos muy bellos en tus clases de dibujo técnico?

De nuevo el silencio reinó y el joven, cabizbajo, resopló entrelazando las manos y descansando las mismas sobre sus muslos― No quiero estar pensando en todo lo que podré o pude haber aprendido con él a mi lado. Ahora no es posible y eso me hundiría―el viejo Piatti hizo el intento de responder, pero fue interrumpido por Feliciano―. No quiero hablar de esto ahora, por favor, _nonno_.

Rómulo suspiró cansado y tomó su bastón entre sus manos. Al darse por vencido comenzó una amena conversación con sus dos nietos sobre el colegio, sus amigos y otros temas banales que disiparon el amargo ambiente que se había formado anteriormente. Valeria se les unió luego de haber estado en la cocina arreglando los últimos detalles, orgullosa por el sabor que había cogido el pescado y mariscos en la sopa que inclusive adelantó el hambre del anciano por el aroma del _cacciucco_ que salía de la cocina. Invitó a Sebastiano y a Monique a unírseles en el salón, pero él se negó y su madre, comprensiva, lo dejó ser.

En eso, el timbre sonó y Feliciano se puso de pie inmediatamente al sospechar quién podría estar al otro lado de la puerta. El abuelo no pudo evitar preguntar si tendrían más visitas –teniendo en cuenta a Monique– y su hija tan solo le respondió con una sonrisa diciendo que sería una cena en familia, lo que confundió aún más a Rómulo.

Feliciano abrió la puerta apresuradamente y detrás de ella encontró a su novio, pasando una mano enguantada por sus doradas hebras de cabello eliminando un poco la humedad del mismo.

―Hola ―saludó incómoda y tímidamente a Ludwig, dando paso a entrar en su casa. Echó un vistazo detrás de su espalda, mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta, buscando con la mirada si alguien estaba ahí o venía en esa dirección. Al cerciorarse que no era así, se acercó y besó rápidamente los labios de Ludwig, alarmando un poco al último―. Lo necesitaba ―susurró―, estamos todos en el salón menos Toni, aunque dudo que se retrase más.

Observó a Ludwig tragar saliva y tomó su mano para darse ánimo. Volteó la cabeza de nuevo hacia el pasillo y lo arrastró decidido hacia el salón. Una vez llegaron, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Lovino totalmente girado hacia el pasillo por dónde venían; Feliciano le dedicó una sonrisa para calmar al chico, suponiendo que había quedado a la expectativa de la aparición de Antonio igualmente. Luego vio que su abuelo pasaba su mirada –un poco seria– de Lovino a ellos.

―¡Anda! Si es Ludwig, ¡hace tiempo no te veía, _ragazzo_! ―exclamó Rómulo tan pronto lo vio, un poco sorprendido― ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Y qué pintas traes!, ¿estabas en algún evento con tu familia?

Por primera vez, Feliciano se percató de lo que Ludwig vestía debajo de aquella abultada chaqueta de invierno, quien a pesar de haberle aconsejado ir más casual, llegó con pantalones negros, una camisa de vestir azul mediterráneo y corbata gris a juego que inclusive lo hacía ver de mayor edad. Le fue inevitable pensar en lo atractivo que se veía su novio, pero pronto deseó que el resoplido burlesco que brotó de sus labios al ver la cara sonrojada de Ludwig no hubiera sucedido, pues puso al rubio aún más nervioso de inmediato.

―N-no señor, me han invitado a cenar con ustedes esta noche. Ah, buenas noches, Valeria.

―Pues bienvenido muchacho, aunque sabes muy bien que para venir a nuestra casa a cenar no hay que cumplir tanto protocolo. No sé qué estamos esperando para comenzar a comer, pero anda, siéntate mientras ―dijo entre suaves risas que pararon con un pequeño ataque de tos. Feliciano guio a Ludwig hasta el sillón de dos plazas en el que había estado sentado anteriormente y resistió la urgente necesidad de tomarle la mano―. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en tu vida, Ludwig? Supongo que aún mantienes esas buenas notas en el colegio, ¿no?

―Sí, señor.

―Pues eso está muy bien, serás un excelente ingeniero, ¡vas a ver! ―tanto Feliciano como Ludwig sonrieron ante eso―. ¿Y qué tal de novia, eh? Tanto ejercicio debe ser por algo, o eso me ha contado _Nano_. ¿A qué musa tienes en la mira para llegar a ser el nuevo Schwarzenegger? ―volvió a reír ante su propio chiste, ajeno a la verdadera situación.

―Solo me gusta, me distrae un poco en casa ―miró de reojo a Feliciano inconscientemente, pues conocía de sobra el gusto que le daba el verlo ejercitarse.

―¿Pero nada de novia? Esta generación no la entiendo, unos porque se vuelven locos entre las drogas, sexo y alcohol, y los otros, como ustedes, que ni novia, ni nada. ¡Si no es por esta chica Sey, pensaría que son misóginos!

―¡Papá!

―No te alarmes, Valeria, que solo bromeo. ¡Eh! ya tengo hambre, ¿podemos empezar a comer? ―puso el bastón en la posición adecuada para sostenerse al levantarse del sofá y sonrió―. Hasta Ludwig tendrá hambre, pues para mantener esos músculos de marino ¡supongo que debe estar comiendo todo el tiempo!

Se fue riendo hacia el comedor principal de ocho puestos sin esperar a nadie, obligando a la madre de los mellizos a seguirlo luego de brindarles una cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora a los tres jóvenes. Feliciano se acercó a su hermano de inmediato, arrastrando a Ludwig con él, dispuesto a aclarar una última vez la forma en la que se darían las cosas en la pronta cena –inclusive las palabras con las que se expresarían, el tono de voz y el momento adecuado.

―Yo creo que lo mejor será en el postre, como quien no quiere la cosa ―opinó Ludwig―, así disfruta de la comida sin preocupaciones… que no es algo que ustedes quieran a final de cuentas, ¿no?

―Si no se atraganta o se indigesta luego…

―Sé más positivo, _Nino_ , vas a ver que después será una tontería el habernos preocupado por nada.

De repente, el iPhone de Lovino comenzó a emitir una tonada que Feliciano reconoció de inmediato como _Lovers on the Sun_ de David Guetta y se preparó a la llamada que, al igual que su hermano, no esperaban pues ya habían pasado 10 minutos de retraso para el español.

―¿Qué pasa, Antonio? No me digas que te arrepientes porque te mato, ¿me escuchas?, te mato ―se silenció para oír lo que el otro tendría por responder y las cejas se juntaron en acto reflejo a lo que sea que hubiera escuchado―. ¿ _Serás cabrón_? ¡Mueve ya tu puto culo a mi casa! O no, ¿sabes qué? mejor ni aparezcas, imbécil. Ya sabía yo que me harías esto, ¡así eres tú, hijo de puta! ¡No sé por qué me sigo convenciendo de lo contrario! ¿Cómo me vas a hacer est…?

El ruidoso chirrido característico del timbre de la casa detuvo la verborrea de palabras malsonantes de Lovino, el cual terminó por sobresaltar a los tres. Luego del silencio que le siguió, una risotada inundó la estancia proveniente de Feliciano quien no había podido impedir su estallido al caer en la cuenta de la realidad, mas tuvo que detenerse de inmediato al preocuparse por la expresión de angustia que el rostro de su mellizo demostraba. Era claro que había sido todo una jugarreta de Antonio, no obstante, era claro también que no se había esperado que Lovino reaccionara de esa forma tan negativa ante la broma o excusa que había formado el español. Lovino, por su parte, lanzó al instante el teléfono al sofá sin ni siquiera finalizar la llamada y salió a correr hacia la puerta principal con la cara completamente pálida.

Ludwig se volteó a verlo agitado y Feliciano decidió que la noche no había comenzado de la mejor manera.

Antonio apareció súbitamente en la sala en la que se encontraban, seguido de un avergonzado y cabizbajo Lovino, saludando sonriente a Feliciano y a Ludwig aunque fuera muy obvio el descontento interno que lo aquejaba ante lo que tuvo que pasar hacía unos segundos.

―Perdón por llegar tarde. ¡Uf! Me muero de hambre ―dijo tan relajado como podía―. ¿Están ya en el comedor?

―Espera, Antonio… ―susurró Lovino, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y mirándole fijamente con la otra mano agarrando inquieto una parte de su pantalón―. Yo…

Antonio suspiró y acto seguido tomó ambos antebrazos de su novio indicándole la seriedad de sus palabras― Hablaremo' después ¿vale?, ahora enfoquémonos en lo que toca pues no soy tan… _cabrón_ como piensas como para echar a perde' tus planes. Así que, como prometimos, aquí estamos y todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? Ya habrá tiempo luego para otros _asuntos_ …

Feliciano se entristeció al ver cómo su hermano observaba temeroso a Antonio, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no deseaba derramar, asintiendo luego a su petición y recogiendo inmediatamente su teléfono del sofá. Una situación que poco o nada era común en Lovino, lo que confirmaba las dudas de Feliciano sobre una posible recaída de su ansiedad.

Así, se dirigieron los cuatro al comedor principal donde los esperaba el resto de la familia, quienes a penas se acomodaban en las sillas en las que se iban a sentar. Valeria saludó a Antonio, seguido del abuelo Rómulo quien volvía a mostrar extrañeza ante la cantidad de invitados que iban a tener esa noche; después de todo había pasado una buena temporada sin verlos a todos en la misma casa, al mismo tiempo.

El comedor tenía todos los puestos con sus respectivos utensilios, platos con la cantidad adecuada de _cacciucco_ y verduras de acompañamiento. En el centro, el platinado cubo para enfriar el _Tenuta Rapitalà Grand Cru_ con el centro de frutas de vidrio que tanto le gustaba a Valeria a un lado y dos velas para decorar sin encender, todo sobre un mantel blanco y centro dorado. La comida olía deliciosa y la ambientación los invitaba a sentarse de inmediato.

Quedaron repartidos por parejas a ambos lados del comedor y en las cabezas del mismo se sentaron Valeria en un extremo y Rómulo en el otro. Feliciano y Lovino quedaron a los lados de su abuelo seguidos de sus novios, Sebastiano por la fila de Feliciano al lado de Ludwig, teniendo en frente a Monique quien estaba al lado de Antonio. No supieron si era la mejor ubicación o no, pero no había podido ser de otra forma pues les habían dejado así los cuatro puestos al llegar al recinto.

Comenzaron la cena entre amenas anécdotas del viejo en el geriátrico con sus conocidos y amigos, comentarios de las notas sacadas en el colegio, críticas positivas a la comida ingerida, viajes planeados y demás temas que apaciguaban la noche y los sentimientos huidizos de los mellizos.

* * *

―Entonces entré a la tina totalmente distraído y muy dormi'o… vamos, lo normal… cuando iba a abrí' la llave de la ducha sentí de repente que algo me rozaba las piernas. Al pensar que fuera una tarántula o algo, lancé una patada al aire para espantar lo que fuera que fuese y es en eso que veo a _Ninín_ volar fuera de la tina, maullando de sorpresa ―Antonio soltó una risa que contagió a los demás. Habían pasado aproximadamente 40 minutos desde que se sentaran a cenar, habían terminado la ensalada y la sopa iba casi acabándose para todos, todos menos Lovino quien jugaba con su cuchara un poco distraído, con la mirada perdida en el centro de mesa.

Esto lo percibió Feliciano una vez la risa hubo mermado un poco, sentía en el pecho la angustia de su hermano pensando que a lo mejor no deberían decir nada esa noche pues se le veía muy alicaído. Varias situaciones negativas le habían sucedido ese día como para aumentar su tensión: problemas en la iglesia, el retorno de sus ataques de pánico y ahora su inconveniente con Antonio, los cuales preocupaban a Feliciano pues no deseaba por nada en el mundo que la psique de Lovino volviera a tambalearse luego de casi año y medio sin problemas.

Extendió una mano al frente para tomar la temblorosa del joven, pero dada la distancia que los separaba por la gran mesa no pudo siquiera rozarlo, aunque eso sirvió para que tanto Antonio como Rómulo vieran su acción en seguida y voltearan sus respectivas cabezas a Lovino, ahora totalmente preocupados.

― _Nino_ ―llamó urgente Rómulo al ver a su nieto como hacía tiempo no lo veía. Su respiración se notaba irregular, las manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos estaban vidriosos―. ¿Te pasa algo, chico? Desde que llegué te siento diferente.

En eso Antonio posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió un poco, ocasionando que Lovino finalmente saliera de su estupor, volteando a ver al español con la duda en sus ojos― Estabas ido ―contestó mirando ahora a Rómulo, evitando alguna escena que echara a perder los planes. Luego lo miró de nuevo―, tu abuelo te preguntaba si te pasaba algo.

―Ah, n-no, estoy bien. No se preocupen ―seguido se repasó las palmas de las manos por su pantalón y Rómulo no pudo evitar volver a verlo con seriedad. Desvió su mirada hacia su hija al otro lado de la mesa y pudo darse cuenta que ni ella reconocía la causa de los actos de su nieto―. Creo que ya es hora del… postre… e-eh… ―levantó una mano y la llevó directamente a su copa de vino que parecía casi intacta, pero en el camino tiró a la mesa el salero que descansaba a un lado del plato de Antonio lo cual ocasionó que, de la impresión, se levantara un poco de su asiento para arreglar el desorden que había provocado, volcando en el proceso su copa de vino blanco.

Antonio actuó inmediatamente evitando que se derramara todo y Feliciano decidió ayudarlo tomando una servilleta y posándola sobre el líquido derramado. El resto de los Vargas Piatti junto a Ludwig y Monique quedaron estupefactos ante lo que pasaba. Valeria se levantó una vez se hubo percatado de la situación y se dirigió a la cocina por una toalla para ayudar a Feliciano cuando, de repente, lo escuchó gritar totalmente asustado:

―¡¿Otro ataque!? ¡Lovino!

La mujer se dirigió de un salto hacia su otro hijo y lo vio restregándose los ojos para evitar llorar.

―¿Cómo que _otro_ ataque, Feliciano? ¡¿Por qué no me habían contado?! ―grita Valeria, totalmente angustiada, repasando mentalmente el procedimiento a seguir para calmar a su hijo. En cuanto fue a tomar la silla para arrastrarla y mover a Lovino a una mejor ubicación, Antonio se le adelantó pasando un brazo de Lovino sobre sus hombros y tomando su cintura para estabilizarse y de esa manera poder llevarlo fácilmente fuera del comedor, pero fue detenido súbitamente cuando Lovino se hubo separado de él y comenzaba a decir que estaba bien.

―No es un ataque, maldición ―dijo, sorbiendo un poco su nariz―. Déjame sentarme, Antonio.

―¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Déjame ayudarte! ―comenzaron a forcejear alarmando aún más a los demás presentes. Lovino gritó que pararan y Antonio, asustado, se alejó un poco quedando de pie uno frente al otro con las respiraciones agitadas y las manos agarradas―. Lovi, me preocupas, nos preocupas a todos.

―Si quieres no decimos nada, _Nino_ , ya habrá otra ocasión ―saltó Feliciano, con la mano en el pecho, totalmente mortificado.

―Yo estaré para lo que quieras cuando quieras, ¿vale? Solo relájate, no te angusties, por favor.

Rómulo se levantó sosteniéndose de la robusta mesa de madera y se acercó a su nieto, viendo preocupado a aquel amigo de él que lo sentaba de nuevo en su asiento, como le había pedido hacer antes, para luego hacerlo él en su silla sin dejar de sostener la mano de Lovino con la que lo había ayudado a sentarse. Estaba completamente mudo ante los acontecimientos y la conversación secreta que llevaban no ayudaba en nada a su confusión.

Lovino miró a Feliciano por unos segundos y éste último inhaló fuertemente, como si se hubieran comunicado mentalmente lo que pasaría a continuación.

―No fue un ataque ―repitió, cerrando los ojos y apretando aún más la mano que Antonio tenía entre las suyas. Feliciano no pudo volver a tomar asiento, pues lo invadía una sensación de intranquilidad indeseable, y solo pudo concentrar la mirada en su hermano―. Es decir, no ahora. Tuve el ataque esta tarde, pero Antonio me ayudó mamá, lo pude… lo _pudimos_ controlar a tiempo, solo estoy un poco fatigado, es todo ―abrió los ojos y miró atentamente a su abuelo, quien le prestaba su total atención a dos pasos de distancia―. Él está muy atento de mí siempre y yo confío mucho en él, _nonno_.

―Eh, pues qué bueno _Nino_ ―respondió cautelosamente luego de unos segundos en silencio―, pero bien sabes que debes avisarnos a tu mamá y a mí, así no estemos cerca…

―Yo sé ―le interrumpió el morocho, presa del desasosiego de saberse un cobarde por evitar escuchar cualquier palabra de reproche de parte de su abuelo en esos momentos, mas Rómulo no lo dejó así.

―¿Entonces? Debes entender, Lovino, que Antonio no es psiquiatra o médico, ni hace parte de la familia… No tiene información de primera mano, ¿y si hubiera salido de control? Solo Valeria debe estar al tanto de todo lo que te pase, ¡ni él, ni tus hermanos, ni nadie más que nosotros dos!, pues no es fáci…

―¡Yo sé! ―gritó Lovino sin poderlo evitar, interrumpiendo de nuevo. Feliciano tomó por acto reflejo la muñeca de Ludwig comenzando a rezar mentalmente para que nada se saliera de control―. Yo sé, pero él lo hace porque, pues, se ha informado y eso… Sabe cómo tranquilizarme, cómo tratar mi forma de ser y muchas cosas más. Siempre está conmigo porque... es, ah, mi n-novio y... pues eso, que nos cuidamos el uno al otro. Siento que, al estar a mi lado, todo es mucho mejor... mucho mejor que el maldito _Lorazepam_ (2), o volver a esas estúpidas terapias, pienso yo ―intentó soltar un sonido lo más parecido a una risa forzada, mas esta quedó ahogada en lo más profundo de su garganta sin poder salir―. Es más, desde que, em, _salimos_ no había vuelto a recaer. ¿No crees que significa algo? ―inspiró por la nariz, agotado física y mentalmente, pero su corazón y la mano sobre la suya le indicaban que siguiera. Luego de soltar el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente, siguió―. Llevamos 22 meses, l-lo siento por no contarte antes, pero… Yo no sé qué más decirte… Tan solo que…

Lovino hizo una pausa por unos breves segundos, luego soltó:

―Yo le q-quiero, _nonno_ , mucho. Como alguna vez la _nonna_ te quiso.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en el comedor y nadie se movió un centímetro ni al respirar. Se notó que Lovino estaba lejos de haber sido perspicuo con sus palabras, pues no hubo mucha claridad ni coherencia en las mismas, pero el punto al que había llegado al finalizar había sido lo único conciso. A pesar de haber tocado un tema un tanto tabú en la familia, como lo era su abuela. Ahora bien, Feliciano sabía que era su turno de apoyar y continuar la declaración de su hermano –aunque no fuera así la forma en la que habían planeado todo–, pero solo el universo sabía por qué no lo hacía. Su mirada era lo único que sentía que podía mover sin llamar la atención. Siendo así, la dispuso a vagar por el recinto en búsqueda de aquella chispa de coraje que le serviría como estímulo para atreverse a continuar sus propósitos para la noche, pero el panorama no era el más alentador.

Antonio y Lovino seguían agarrados de manos, el primero mirando al suelo y el segundo en una batalla continua entre posar su mirada en la cara de su abuelo o en el sucio mantel del comedor. Su madre se había acercado al abuelo, seguramente para estar totalmente atenta a sus movimientos o palabras. Por otra parte, Sebastiano y Monique se habían retirado un poco de ellos luego del grito de Lovino, observando inquietos lo que pasaría a continuación. Ludwig –oh, su Ludwig– tenía las manos en puño, apretando tan fuertemente sus palmas que éstas temblaban bajo su agarre; él, por su parte, no había dejado de sujetar su muñeca pues era el único canal a la realidad que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Como si la valentía inesperada de Lovino no hubiese sido suficiente.

Sin embargo, cuando se había decidido a dejar de ser un cobarde y pensó en dar el segundo paso para apoyar a su mellizo con su propia confesión, el fuerte sonido del pesado cuerpo de su abuelo colisionando con la silla del comedor lo despertó de su estupor y sobresaltó a más de uno quienes, distraídos, se habían enfrascado en sus pensamientos hasta ese momento.

Su madre se apresuró a chequear que el anciano se encontrara bien luego de sentarse de aquella forma tan tosca y gritó a Sebastiano que sirviera un poco de agua para él. Lovino levantó de inmediato la cabeza hacia su abuelo y Feliciano se precipitó a tomar una de las manos de Rómulo para calmar el posible disturbio en sus pensamientos.

Después vio a Lovino abrir la boca y esto impulsó a que sus propias palabras salieran apresuradas de sus temblorosos labios, en una letanía de ideas atropelladas.

―¡Yo también, _nonno_! ¡Le quiero mucho! Me refiero a Ludw...

―Lo que faltaba, más problemas para esta familia.

El silencio se instaló una vez más. Los corazones de todos allí presentes palpitaban dolorosamente en sus pechos a medida que Rómulo se pasaba una y otra vez las manos por su rostro afligido. De todas las posibles respuestas que esperaron esa noche, aquella se había escapado de sus pensamientos más negativos.

Feliciano no entendía a qué se refería su abuelo con esa contestación, anonadado repasaba mentalmente los problemas que tenía su familia actualmente y lo que supondría ahora el adicionar su sexualidad a alguna de ellas, pero no daba con la comparación o semejanza entre ellos como el viejo daba a entender.

―Papá, no quisiste decir eso ―señaló Valeria con el ceño fruncido―. ¿De qué problemas estás hablando, por Dios? Son situaciones totalmente ajenas la una de la otra. Tus nietos quieren…

―Esto ya parece moda. Lovino, ¿estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? ―interrumpió el viejo, a sabiendas de que lo que posiblemente estuviera diciendo Feliciano anteriormente tuviera mucho que ver con la situación presente, mas decidió enfocarse en un caso a la vez―. Con todo eso en las noticias, que el matrimonio y que la adopción y ¡Bah!

―Sí, _nonno_ … estoy seguro.

Vieron al viejo rascarse la cabeza desesperado― No, no lo creo. Bien sabes que tu mente… bueno, que tu cerebro funciona de manera diferente al resto, tú me entiendes…

Valeria y Feliciano no pudieron suprimir el sonido de sorpresa que escapó por sus labios ante las inadecuadas palabras que se dirigían injustamente sobre la mesa; era increíble pensar que sus preferencias sexuales las atribuyera a una patología que nada tenía que ver con el verdadero, aunque manejable, problema de Lovino. Feliciano vio a su mellizo voltear completamente su cuerpo hacia Rómulo, deshaciendo la unión de sus manos con Antonio en el acto; podía sentirse, hasta casi palparse, el desasosiego y disgusto que sentía Lovino por el hilo al que se encaminaría la conversación –o posible discusión.

―¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? ―la pregunta había salido sin fuerza, sin aliento, sin la característica voz prepotente de Lovino que predominaba en cada palabra que soltaba. Feliciano no detenía sus rezos mentales.

―Estas confundido, hijo, ¡eso no es normal! ―voceó y, con la mano en puño, dio un ligero golpe a la mesa. Todos sobresaltaron ante aquello―. Esto ha de ser otros de tus _delirios_ , Lovino. Andas ansioso todo el tiempo, ¡ya no sabes ni que pensar! ¡Dios santo!

―¿ _Delirios?_ ¡Yo no estoy loco, abuelo! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra!

Rómulo resopló fuertemente, como si aquel diálogo ya lo hubiera experimentado antes y de solo repetirlo le fatigara. Comunicó a media voz su decisión de levantarse e irse a recostar para pasar la amargura del momento –y pensar mejor cómo abordaría aquel tema tan penado por Dios– a la vez que tomaba su bastón y se levantaba de la silla, cuando, de repente, se sintió aturdido por una nueva voz que a gritos detuvo sus acciones.

―¡¿Cómo puede decir semejante grosería e irse así!? ―de inmediato todos voltearon hacia el encolerizado español, quien a sabiendas de lo rudo que podía estar siendo no permitiría que esa situación (cual sea que fuese) quedara impune. Sus ojos brillaban de coraje nada reprimido, sosteniéndose de la orilla de la mesa con una mano y poniendo la otra, notablemente temblorosa, sobre el hombro de Lovino―. ¿Acaso no quiere usted a su nieto, lo suficiente como para sentarse y escucharlo? Mire todo lo que le dijo ¿y usted solo responde así? ¡Qué morro tiene señor Piatti!

―Toni… ―susurró Feliciano, sintiendo cómo cada vez más se alejaba de la escena que frente a sus ambarinos ojos se desarrollaba. Se sentía ajeno a todo, a todos y a sí mismo. Su abuelo tenía el rostro crispado de indignación por los gritos de Antonio y éste no se quedaba atrás en expresar el mismo descontento, habían comenzado a gritarse palabras que la mente de Feliciano tardaba en comprender o asimilar y aquello lo estaba desesperando; era un caos por donde lo viera y todo por su culpa, por creer que todo saldría bien, que iba a ser igual que aquella vez cuando su madre los sentó a hablar en aquella mesita auxiliar de la cocina, con un dulce café entre sus manos y rayos de sol por doquier.

Aquello era mil veces peor. Casi sentía que no podía respirar.

Escuchó a su madre –su querida, comprensiva madre– hacer esfuerzos para detener la batalla campal que se había desarrollado en medio de la mesa del comedor, sin embargo, al igual que el resto de gritos y palabras que saltaban de un lado a otro, Feliciano no comprendía nada de lo que sus oídos intentaban atrapar. Quiso sentarse para tomar aliento y dejar de experimentar aquella sensación de desrealización, necesitaba buscar la forma de enfocar sus sentidos nuevamente a la realidad e intervenir como era debido, pero sintió cómo era envuelto en una tibieza –que se le hacía muy familiar y _anhelante_ – que de un tirón lo sacó como salvavidas del turbulento mar.

Se encontró entonces con su rostro suavemente posicionado sobre el cálido pecho de Ludwig, quien sostenía con poca fuerza una mano detrás de su cabeza y otra en su cintura, distrayendo tanto su mirada como su cuerpo entero de lo que acontecía a centímetros de ellos. Había sido una acción nada esperada de parte del rubio, él se caracterizaba por mostrarse políticamente correcto ante cualquier eventualidad, por lo que en esa situación tan grave que se presentaba lo último que hubiera hecho Feliciano hubiese sido añadir más leña al fuego y demostrar su cariño frente a todos.

Sin embargo, la serena voz de Ludwig cumplió como motivo y causa de sus acciones.

―Tranquilo. No llores. Tranquilo.

Sorprendido ante aquella revelación, Feliciano enjuagó el rastro de sus traviesas lágrimas contra la camisa del otro en un desesperado intento de evitar agregar mayor drama al que ya había. Las voces que antes llegaban a él como la ventisca de un huracán se volvieron súbitamente hojas marchitas de otoño que se arrastraban hacia él, buscando comprensión.

―¡No peleen más, por favor! ¡Siéntate y cálmate, papá!

―¡Es usted muy terco! ¿Qué le cuesta aceptarlo tal y como…?

―Muchachito grosero e impertinente, debiste de ser tú quien le metió esas ideas en…

―¡Antonio no hizo nada, abuelo!

―Sebastiano, lleva a Monique arriba que ya subo después a llevarla a casa.

―¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano y dejas de dar proble…?

El pulso de Feliciano se aceleró de inmediato al reconocer aquella sensación de ser observado por el universo entero, en ese instante sintió que el agarre de Ludwig hacía más fuerza para luego ser completamente alejado en segundos, dejándolo como un recién nacido saliendo por primera vez ante el horrible mundo que le espera. Desprotegido, desnudo y aturdido en llanto.

Volteó su vista hacia aquel hombre que desconocía completamente, jamás en su vida había visto semejante acto de cólera por parte de su abuelo y desafortunadamente lo había presenciado de la peor forma. Balbuceó palabras que no le encontró significado alguno, pues la bruma de pensamientos se atoraba en sus labios sin saber en qué forma actuar, las manos le sudaban y le parecía casi neurótica la manera en la que sus ojos evitaban mantenerse en un mismo lugar por más de un segundo.

Rómulo se sentó bruscamente en la silla de nuevo y resopló― Oh, también… Ay, Feliciano.

―No se desquite tamb…

―Antonio te pido no te metas más. Vete a tu casa y, de paso, llévate a Ludwig contigo.

Aquello hizo _clic_ en la cabeza de Feliciano como el sonido de un gatillo al ser accionado. Recibió gustoso el disparo de adrenalina que súbitamente comenzaba a danzar por sus venas, aun cuando había sido su adorable madre la última en hablar. Ya nada tenía sentido, ¿por qué lo iba a ser su reacción?

―¿¡Por qué!? Ellos nos vienen a apoyar, mamá, ¡no es justo! ―tomó aire rápidamente y volvió a disparar―. Abuelo, ¿es que acaso no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando? Esto es lo que somos, ¡no lo puedes cambiar a base de gritos y pataletas!

Se sintió sumamente extraño el haberle levantado la voz a su abuelo y madre, jamás en su vida había tenido la necesidad o sentido la capacidad de hacerlo pues en no se les fue enseñados y criados a base de semejantes actos; no sabía si sentirse miserable ahora o luego de que el fuego en sus entrañas desapareciera por completo. Nada lo amedrentaba en ese momento. Nada detendría su desbocado corazón.

―¡Ni él, ni Antonio, ni nadie nos obligaron a nada! ¡Son sentimientos verdaderos!

No sabía ni que decía, las palabras salían solas. A pesar de sus alaridos Rómulo no se movió de su sitio y seguía en su posición de manos cubriendo su cabeza gacha, no pronunciaba palabra alguna que expresara lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en ese preciso momento y eso estaba desestabilizando a Feliciano como no creyó posible.

―¿Por qué no me contestas a mí? ¡Abuelo, te estoy hablando!

De reojo observó a Lovino acercándose a su madre, lo que le distrajo de la mirada fulminante que le dirigía a su abuelo.

―No me siento bien, así que no me voy a quedar a ver como se matan entre todos ―miró directamente a Valeria, totalmente acongojada y pesarosa, para luego dirigirse a Antonio a empujarlo en dirección a la salida del comedor―. Nos vamos.

―¿Cómo que _se_ van? Te quedas donde estás, Lovino ―refutó impredecible el viejo, reaccionando de inmediato a las palabras que sí decidió escuchar―. ¿No te cansas de estar causando problemas todo el tiempo?

―¡Papá, no te voy a permitir que trates a tu nieto de esta manera! ―voceó finalmente Valeria al escuchar el leve quejido que había emitido Lovino luego de escuchar la repelente pregunta―. Esta discusión se acabó, los quiero a todos en sus habitaciones y a ustedes dos en sus casas. Ésta no es forma de tratar las cosas, por Dios, que somos familia ―Valeria caminó hasta su padre y le tomó de un brazo, incitando a levantarse sin dar cabida a protestas―. Necesito hablar contigo, pero primero tendrás que tomar tu medicina. Levántate ya.

―Valeria suéltame, quiero hablar con Feliciano.

―¿Ahora sí? Pues no. Nos vamos todos a la cama ya y así nos calmamos de una buena vez.

Rómulo se soltó del agarre con gran fuerza y miró a su hija a los ojos para darle a entender la seriedad de sus palabras― Que me dejes, necesito hablar con el niño ya que con el otro no se pudo, claramente.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin mirarme siquiera a la cara? ―aulló Lovino completamente aquejado por toda la situación. Feliciano se sentía aún peor con su hermano pues todo el problema se desenvolvió de la forma más incorrecta posible, lo que iba a ser una conversación compartida se convirtió en un sinsabor dirigido en su totalidad a su mellizo, indudablemente injusto y funesto como quiera que se viera―. _Nonno_ , deja de acusarme injustamente por algo que, aunque no has querido escuchar, comparto con Feliciano y que a final de cuentas, no es nada del otro mundo. ¡Ser _gay_ no quiere decir que estemos matando a alguien o algo así!

El sentimiento de ser desplazado a la nada y quedarse de observador nació nuevamente en la cabeza de Feliciano. Era la segunda vez que Lovino tomaba la iniciativa como debía ser, tanto así que una vez terminó de hablar se agarró de manos con Antonio quien a su vez se veía orgulloso del chico a su lado.

Se sintió tan solo y desprotegido que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ludwig, a su caballero de brillante armadura, el chico que lo salvaba de los horrores del mundo, su adonis en la tierra, por quien se lanzaría de nuevo para pasar por todo lo que sucedía en esos instantes con tal de seguir a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver que ese mismo ángel se encontraba gastando su brillante y claro mirar en dirigir sus ojos a su persona, infundiendo la última cantidad de valor que le faltaba esa noche.

 _Habla con él._

Gritaban sus ojos y Feliciano no pudo más que quedarse viéndole con temor hacia el futuro incierto, mas Ludwig solo le repetía aquellas palabras con su mirada, como una letanía.

 _Es tu abuelo. Te quiere. Habla con él._

―Además de no ser normal, es un pecado y lo sabes, Lovino ―escuchó en un suspiro, en la lejanía, totalmente ajeno de su escena personal. Ludwig se acercó a él y besó inesperadamente su coronilla tras decirle en un murmullo lo mucho que le quería, luego dio media vuelta y salió del salón instando a los otros dos chicos rezagados en una esquina sin ser advertido por nadie más que el mismo Feliciano. No había vuelta atrás y comprendía lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

―Dios nos ama a todos por igual, señor Piatti, Él no discrimina.

Al ver el rumbo que ahora estaba tomando la conversación entre Antonio y Rómulo –nuevamente– se apresuró a acallar la posible respuesta de Antonio, o de su hermano, tomando otra vez la mano de su abuelo que descansaba sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla que aún seguía libre a su lado. Valeria notó de inmediato sus intenciones y le miró, sensata a la situación, a la vez que asentía y tomaba de los hombros a su otro hijo, pero cuando iba a obligar al joven a moverse, Rómulo se adelantó.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a _mí_ de las cosas de Dios? ―preguntó displicente, haciendo caso omiso a la mano firme que sujetaba la suya temblorosa por sobre la mesa―. ¡Ja! Ya entiendo cómo le metiste esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

―¡Nada de eso tiene sentido! ―soltó Lovino airado―. ¿Qué mierda piensas que soy? ¿Un borrego que se deja…?

―¡A callar, Lovino! Ya te he dicho que no funcionas igual que el resto, no ves el mundo como realmente es, ¡tú no eres normal! ―el sonido que hizo Lovino luego de recibir ese golpe sentimental de nuevo caló en lo más profundo de los otros presentes en la habitación. Fue un gimoteo que resonó por las cuatro paredes blancas y pulcras del comedor. Feliciano pudo sentir el dolor interno que emitía su hermano destrozando su pecho, como una flecha en llamas, aún más cuando había comenzado a sollozar tan fuerte que tanto Valeria como Antonio, quienes no se habían movido de su lado todo ese tiempo, se apresuraron a sostenerlo en caso de que algo dentro de él le hiciera derrumbarse por completo.

La cara de Rómulo se mostró de inmediato afligida, se veía claramente que acababa de percatarse de la gravedad de sus nefastas palabras y de eso se encontraba arrepintiéndose como nunca; los problemas de ansiedad que su nieto poseía lo hacían más vulnerable frente al resto, aquello no dejó de pensarlo ni una vez, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que por ello fuera un chico anormal. Quiso levantarse, mas fue dentro de sus cavilaciones que sintió, al fin, la mano extra sobre la suya que comenzaba a alejarse producto de la conmoción en la que habían entrado todos.

― _Nonno_ , ¿qué…?

―¡Deja de decirme eso! ―chilló Lovino súbitamente, atragantándose un poco en medio de las palabras―. ¡Me lastimas, abuelo! ¡Yo no soy así!

―¡PAPÁ, YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!

El grave grito de su madre logró sobresaltar a Feliciano de su silla pues no había esperado que ella perdiera de esa manera el estoicismo que la caracterizaba en cualquier situación. Le daba a entender al joven que habían llegado todos a su punto de quiebre y ya no había más que hacer que recoger los pedazos y pensar en si dar media vuelta e irse o intentar volverlos a unir.

Feliciano se hallaba pensando si su abuelo nunca hubiera estado preparado para estas declaraciones aunque esperaran otros mil años y aquello le entristecía sobremanera, pues no era una situación que fuera a cambiar alguna vez en su caso. No podía meter la mano al fuego por Lovino, pero asumía que era igual para él. Amaba a Ludwig y –aunque no le gustaba pensarlo– sabía que si algún día su relación con él terminaba, se encontraría buscando otros hombres, _varones_ , para llenar su vacío o quizá más adelante hallar alguien parecido a él con quien seguir su vida aunque le doliera; no tenía nada más claro en su vida en ese momento, que su gusto por los hombres, más aún a Ludwig, y el arte.

A Feliciano le encantaba ver a Ludwig en sus múltiples etapas, le parecía un hombre maravilloso y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo de Feliciano. Le alegraba cada día y no se cansaba de verlo y detallarlo cada vez que podía, sea avergonzado, feliz, hablando, riendo, leyendo, ejercitándose, besándolo, abrazándolo, amándolo y cuántas cosas más que le llenaban como persona, como su pareja, y lo hacía enteramente feliz. Inclusive planeaban pasar el resto de sus días juntos, como futura pareja casada que se amaba y respetaba lo suficiente como para aceptar al otro tal cual era. Sentía que todo aquello era imposible encontrarlo en una mujer, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender todo esto a su amado y pertinaz abuelo? Lovino lo intentó –oh, cuánto lo intentó–, sin embargo, no habían sido las palabras adecuadas. Entre todo lo discutido –o gritado– Lovino solo le impuso que aceptara la forma en la que él veía su situación y Feliciano sospechaba que la manera en la que su abuelo pudiera entender tan siquiera un porcentaje de todo lo que ellos creían era bueno, sería recalcando lo que se llama el _amor incondicional_.

Era muy fácil, si Rómulo decía amar a Feliciano incondicionalmente, como familia que eran, y Feliciano le decía que él lo amaba así como amaba también a Ludwig, Rómulo tendría que asimilarlo y entender que el amor no es algo que se impone, sino que se acoge y se respeta. Amar sin pedir nada a cambio. Amar sin expectativas. Amar y confiar.

Cerró por dos segundos los ojos y al abrirlos el mundo se abría paso ante él.

Pudo percatarse entonces que Rómulo comenzó a hablar, susurrante, entristecido― Yo… _Nino_ … No…

― _Nonno_ ―le interrumpió afectado Feliciano. En el instante en que pensó que ya no había marcha atrás en algún momento de la noche, sintió también que habían tenido una puerta esperándoles para huir en cualquier momento en que todo se saliera de control, pero había estado equivocado. Nunca la hubo y nunca la habría. Solo tenían que llegar a la meta y ésta había aparecido ahora―, iré por agua para ambos y hablaremos, ¿vale?

Vio la cara entristecida de su abuelo y no dudó un segundo más, se levantó y –sin mirar a nadie– se dirigió hacia la cocina por aquellos vasos con agua para el próximo acto, refugiándose en el interludio. En eso, vio el molde donde descansaba el postre que con tanto ahínco había preparado, para ser relegado al olvido. Debía ser fuerte, no lloraría por algo tan simple como el amoroso postre de limón. No retrasaría más el asunto y solo pedía al infinito cielo que le diera fuerzas para explicarse lo mejor posible y poder llevar así la anhelada conversación _abuelo-nieto_ que hubo pensado aquella mañana, durante el desayuno.

―Ven, cariño, te voy a hacer un té para que te calmes ―escuchó a su madre decir a media voz en el comedor, seguramente a Lovino―. Mira cómo estás llorando, además estás temblando como una hoja y luego de tu momento de ansiedad no es muy bueno exponerte más a este ambiente.

―Pero mamá…

Sin dejar paso a nada más, Valeria arrastró a Lovino hacia la cocina siendo seguidos por Antonio, quien caminaba detrás de ellos angustiado por la condición previamente olvidada del morocho. Se encontraron con Feliciano saliendo de la cocina y éste no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano por un instante, no sabía si para infundirse valor o buscar apoyo o calmar sus sollozos, pero supo que funcionó para cualquiera de los tres casos pues su corazón logró controlarse y su mente dejó de emitir aquel zumbido en sus oídos que le avisaba de una inminente tragedia.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla húmeda para reconfortarlo y miró severamente a Antonio al seguir su camino, aunque sabía que había querido defender a Lovino, su curso de acción había volcado todo y esto Feliciano tendría que arreglarlo de inmediato. Sin esperar más, regresó nuevamente al comedor. Se mordió el labio al encontrar a su abuelo balbuceando frases una tras de otra, completamente solo en su silla.

―Ay no, Lovino… Ay, mi niño… ¿Qué he dicho?... ¿Qué haré?

Tomó asiento a su lado y le dejó frente a él uno de los vasos de cristal con agua para que lo tomara, Rómulo le vio de reojo y detuvo sus lamentaciones.

―Feliciano…

― _Nonno_ , ¿qué fue todo eso?

No pudo evitar la pregunta que se había atorado en su pecho desde el principio de la discusión y que apresurada salió por su boca sin ningún filtro. Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa. Observó a su abuelo tomar con una mano temblorosa el vaso de agua, contestando antes de tomar un buche del mismo.

―Fue ese chico Antonio. Me sacó de casillas, no pensaba lo que decía.

―¿Seguro fue solo eso? ―algo de aquello tendría razón, pues inclusive él llegó a pensar lo mismo, sin embargo, estaba de más decir que no fue el único culpable de todo lo que hubo pasado esa noche y lo que vendría―. Lo que dijiste fue horrible, me ofendiste a mí también. Además, lo que le has dicho a _Nino_ estuvo muy, _muy_ , mal.

Rómulo no pronunció palabra alguna, ambas manos reposaban sobre el orillo circular del vaso y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarle atentamente. Quizá era porque aún se escuchaban los sollozos de Lovino en la habitación continúa y balbuceos tanto de su madre como de Antonio, que le contenían de decir algo más. Feliciano pensó que debía seguir.

―Mira, hoy queríamos confesarte algo que hace parte de nosotros y con lo que tendremos que convivir el resto de nuestras vidas, porque eres nuestro abuelo y nosotros tus nietos ―continuó Feliciano mirándole a los ojos, perdido en las memorias de una escena en la romántica cocina de su cuñado, con Ludwig como protagonista y una amorosa petición―. Amo a Ludwig, abuelo ―las manos del anciano se crisparon un momento y desvió la mirada a un punto en concreto detrás de Feliciano―. Así como Lovino ama a Antonio, pero también te amamos a ti y a mamá, a _Tiano_ y al recuerdo de papá y la _nonna_. Solo queremos, _quiero_ , que entiendas eso y puedas aceptarnos tal como somos, pues de eso se trata todo, ¿no?

La mirada de su abuelo volvió a dirigirse a la suya, confundido.

―Del amor que hay entre nosotros como familia, un amor incondicional. Ese cariño que encontramos el uno al otro, _nonnino_ , que nos une y nos unirá siempre, ¿no lo crees así? Yo soy fiel creyente de eso ―tomó un poco de aire, agotado―. La _nonna_ también lo creía, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste amó la familia que juntos formaron…

―Por favor, no nombres más a tu abuela…

Feliciano quiso detenerse por respeto a su abuelo y al recuerdo de ella, pero sabía que, desde donde ella estuviera, lo perdonaría y le apoyaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

―Lo siento, pero es verdad. Ella me enseñó esto que te estoy diciendo. Mamá nos lo recordó también el día que habló con nosotros de lo que sabía sobre nuestra sexualidad y también en muchas otras ocasiones.

―¿Valeria ya lo sabía? Debió advertirme…

―Estas cosas no se _advierten_ , _nonno_ , solo se aceptan o por lo menos se respetan ―tomó el vaso de cristal y comenzó a darle vueltas, buscando un polo a tierra que lo sostuviera donde estaba―. ¿Es que acaso nos ves diferente ahora que lo sabes? ¿Cambiamos en algo?

Su abuelo no se inmutaba, pero tampoco le despreciaba la mirada. Seguía atento a sus palabras.

―¿Ya no nos quieres como antes? ―no pudo evitar que la voz se le entrecortara al pensar en aquella posibilidad―. ¿Nos odias, _me odias_ , abuelo? ―de inmediato los ojos ambarinos y brillantes de su abuelo se movieron alarmados por toda su cara, respondiendo súbitamente.

―¡No! Por Dios que no, _Nano_ , ¡nunca lo haría! ―dentro de su arrebato de angustia tomó una de las manos del chico que aún descansaban en el vaso, Feliciano sintió un calor en su pecho que le avivó el alma y le hizo esfumar varias dudas―. Los quiero igual, como nunca. Es solo…

Feliciano sintió un picor conocido en sus ojos, que por más de pestañeaba no se iba; estaba claro que no todas sus dudas se irían de inmediato, pero había anhelado por un momento que la respuesta de su abuelo hubiera continuado como él quería y se sentía estúpido de pensarlo. En unos segundos no podría cambiar el mundo.

―Es solo que me ha tomado de sorpresa ―la mano de su viejo abuelo le acarició la suya, quizá por la indecisión que bailaba por sus ojos. Quiso tomarle esa misma mano con la otra suya, mas la sorpresa de lo que vino a continuación le interrumpió―. Bueno, ya sabía que eran un poco… _afeminados_ , pero supuse que era solo esas cosas de jóvenes que no entiendo aún ―Feliciano soltó el aire que no sabía había contenido en sus pulmones. _¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?_ pensó alarmado―. Eso que sale en la televisión y en las noticias… Ahora todo el mundo piensa que _eso_ es tan normal y no es así, ¡en mis tiempos no habían ni _gays,_ ni lesbianas, ni nada!

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? Abuelo, está comprobado que los griegos y romanos tenían preferencias por los mismos hombres, relegando a la mujer al papel de engendrar… También en la Antigua China y en Japón antes de su occidentalización había…

―Que va ―le interrumpió incrédulo y, aunque Feliciano no quiso reconocerlo muy dentro suyo, hubo algo de repulsión en su respuesta―, yo nunca viví nada como tal cuando joven. Eso no se veía bien.

Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero ya no se encontraba Ludwig con él para calmarlo entre sus varoniles y cálidos brazos.

―Ah… ―Feliciano volvió la vista a su abuelo aunque no recordaba cuándo la había movido―. Creo entender por qué citaban tanto a tu mamá al despacho del director… Siempre pensé que era por problemáticos, pero ya veo que sería… para corregirlos.

―¡No! ¡Esto no se _corrige_ , abuelo! ―se echó para atrás en su silla, totalmente hastiado de todo lo que escuchaba; ese no podía ser su abuelo, no lo era―. ¡En el colegio nos ayudan para evitar el matoneo que a veces se sale de control! El director del colegio y el de Bachillerato son buenas personas, también nos reprenden, pero por no ser cuidadosos y olvidar acatar las reglas del colegio. También está Rode, ¡él nos cuida mucho! ―sintió sus mejillas calientes y supuso que había comenzado a llorar, aunque aquello le importaba menos en esos momentos―. Tú eres el único que no entiende nada.

―¿Rode?

Feliciano sorbió su nariz y contestó lo más calmado que podía― El profesor Roderich, enseña Lengua de Segundo de Bachiller y es el hermano mayor de Ludwig.

Después de eso hubo silencio. No se escuchaba nada en la casa a parte de sus respiraciones, que en el caso de Feliciano se encontraba muy alterada. Pensó de inmediato en Ludwig y en la posibilidad de que se hallara escuchando de alguna forma todo lo que estaban hablando. Era probable que todos lo hicieran, pues con la inesperada calma que reinaba en la casa y sus anteriores gritos, aquel que no lo hiciera estaría sordo; no que se lamentara de eso, pues era lo último en lo que se preocuparía actualmente, no obstante, le entristecía un poco el haber inducido a Ludwig a aquel drama innecesario que se había formado en su hogar. No lo había invitado para pasar una mala noche y, para mayor mortificación, lejos de él, pero ninguno se había imaginado el resultado que había conllevado sus acciones. No deseaba conocer lo que tendría por decir luego de que todo acabara, aunque no es que desconfiara del amor que le profetizaba, pero eso descolocaba a cualquiera; nada más había que ver la reacción que tuvo Antonio.

Se acomodó inquieto e inseguro en su asiento, evitando la mirada que su abuelo pudiera tener. Luego, el sonido de un suspiro largo y pesado llegó a sus oídos y le obligó a levantar la vista.

―Hijo, yo los quiero y es por eso que me preocupo como lo hago ―su mirada de aguó de nuevo ante los ojos tristes de su abuelo―. Pues pienso que sólo se meterán en problemas al elegir esta vida.

―¿De veras piensas eso? ―sintió nuevamente sus lágrimas traviesas derramarse por sus pómulos, estaba harto de llorar, pero no podía parar. _Deténganse, no salgan, deténganse_ ―. ¿Realmente piensas que es algo que se elige? ¿Que es como una etapa de la vida que se puede cambiar?

―Es que no es normal ―Feliciano cerró los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras ser expresadas reiterativamente, pensó en su hermano y pensó en Ludwig, pensó en sus tristezas y en sus preocupaciones, pensó en sí mismo viéndose desde la lejanía, totalmente decepcionado de sí y de la escena que se desarrollaba, pensó en las palabras de Antonio y en su decepción y en su protección. No se sentía parte, no se sentía él y quería correr―. No lo es, pequeño, no lo dicta las reglas de Dios.

―Tampoco el matar a la abuela de la decepción, pero eso no te detuvo ―mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pues no deseaba ver la expresión seguramente dolida de la persona en frente suyo. Las palabras salían por sí solas y él las dejaba correr, divertirse, jugar―. Falta que mates a Lovino también, pues salió como ella y no te apetece la idea.

―Feliciano… ¿qué…?

Abrió los ojos, secos ya, omitiendo el rostro difuminado de su abuelo― Pero te advierto que Antonio no lo permitirá, pues él sí cree en un Dios mejor que el tuyo y eso ayuda a Lovino a sobrellevar toda esta carga.

―¡Feliciano! ¡Detente!

―¡Tú no lo hiciste! ― _¿qué estoy diciendo?_ , pensaba afligido, como nunca lo hubiese estado, _detente, detente_ ―. ¡Tú seguiste tu vida sin importarte poco lo que la abuela pensaba! La depresión la agarró y la llevó lejos de nosotros, ¡por tu culpa! ¡Y ahora vas a hacer lo mismo con nosotros!

―¡No! ¡No es así, lo siento! ―lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos, cual ríos nacientes de las montañas más altas. Fue entonces que Feliciano volvió en sí y deseó no haberse ido nunca; lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho era imperdonable y ni siquiera su abuelo con sus antiguos problemas de alcoholismo, con el juego e infidelidad se merecía aquel trato, ni nadie más, nunca. Quiso retractarse de todo, pero sabía que iba a ser en vano pues algo así no se perdona jamás―. Perdón, no quise, perdón.

―Abuelo… No llores, abuelito, no llores… ―se levantó de inmediato, azotado por sentimientos de total culpa, amargura y desolación que le obligaron a tirarse al suelo, presa de la conmoción interna que lo oprimía, y a abrazarse fuertemente a su abuelo de rodillas como Judas arrepentido. No se conocía, no lo hacía. De ningún modo haría llorar a su abuelo en lo que le quedaba de vida―. ¡Perdóname, abuelito! ¡Perdóname!

Sintió al viejo hombre retorcerse en sus brazos, para luego sentir todo su cálido cuerpo arropando el suyo convulsionado en llanto que no se detenía, mientras repetía una y otra vez que le perdonara las viles palabras que había pronunciado. Se apretó con toda su fuerza al abrazo que le devolvía Rómulo, mudo.

Dentro de toda esa conmoción comenzó a escuchar a su abuelo murmurar cosas de las que no se enteraba, pero que su inconsciente agradecía. Se relajaba de a poco en poco, sin saber realmente cómo, y su abrazo se iba aflojando igualmente hasta que Rómulo se detuvo unos segundos de su verborrea sentimental. Feliciano aprovechó esos momentos para deshacerse por completo del apretón en el que se encontraban y secar sus pesarosas lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo para respirar mejor; fue así que vio a su madre debajo del dintel de la puerta, con la mano en el pecho y otra recargada en el marco respirando afanosamente.

Esto lo alertó, pues detrás de ella y en el pasillo vio a Ludwig mirándole preocupado igualmente, y decidió entonces poner fin a la tormentosa noche con el pesar en su corazón por lo poco que pudo hacer para mejorar la situación.

Aunque lo último que esperó fueron las palabras de su abuelo, aún sentado a centímetros de él.

―No diré nada más, pues tienes razón. Debo ser coherente y darme cuenta que los errores que cometí no fueron solo míos, sino que afectaron a todos ustedes. Debo intentar comprender… ―Feliciano bajó la vista a su abuelo y se agachó a su altura, olvidando por completo las dos personas que les observaban fuera de la instancia―. No tengo la moral o la integridad de decirles cómo vivir sus vidas y lo que eligen de ella, porque como he vivido la mía, llena de vicios y pecados, no puedo pedirles que vivan como buenos cristianos a mi ejemplo.

»No puedo ser hipócrita y pedirles sensatez, pues yo nunca la pude encontrar en mi vida. No los debo juzgar, si es lo que quieren ser, pero es difícil, muy difícil para mí esto…

No entendía ni la mitad del discurso de su abuelo, sin embargo, el corazón le latía indicándole que todo aquello había acabado por fin y ya podía relajarse ante eso. Había algo de las palabras que seguía pronunciando su abuelo que no le agradaba, todavía escuchaba la palabra _elección_ y _entendimiento_ brotar por doquier, pero le bastaba saber que, por ahora, su abuelo tenía conocimiento de sus verdaderos sentimientos y estaba decidido a hacer de lado sus quejas, por lo que aquello lo reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, faltaba un pequeño detalle.

―Te amo, abuelito ―le interrumpió abatido, pero sincero. Sus lágrimas solo indicaban el poder intenso de sus sentimientos―. Nada importa ya.

Rómulo le vio con ojos aguados y sonrió, aunque el pesar capturaba sus labios.

―Yo también, mi niño, te amo demasiado. Perdón por todo.

Le pasó las arrugadas manos por sus mejillas, limpiando por última vez en ese día la tristeza de su corazón. Feliciano sonrió y le atrapó ambas manos con las suyas― ¿Está todo bien ahora?

Rómulo entristeció su mirar, aunque no dejaba de demostrar amor a través de sus ojos.

―Deben darme tiempo, pero sí, todo estará bien.

―Habla con _Nino_ ―sugirió, levantándose del suelo nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco cansado físicamente por la posición―. A él le gustaría escuchar lo mismo que me has dicho ―el anciano agachó la cabeza y suspiró, Feliciano lo entendió pues después de semejante despliegue de emociones negativas, lo último que quisiera hacer su abuelo ha de ser volver a reencontrarse con él, pero era necesario y casi que obligatorio que así fuera.

―No sé qué decirle.

Feliciano alzó la mirada y se encontró con el pasillo fuera del comedor vacío, a lo mejor su madre y novio habían decidido que sus presencias ya no eran necesarias una vez se calmaron las aguas. Se alegró ante ello.

―Le avisaré a mamá para que te ayude, él realmente se preocupaba por tu reacción, _nonno_ , estará completamente devastado y no puedes retrasar esa conversación, no está bien ―el viejo Piatti asintió y con ayuda de su nieto se levantó de la silla. Ambos estaban agotados como si hubieran corrido una maratón, además de que el más joven no dejaba de sentir aquel extraño presentimiento en su pecho que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando una mueca en sus labios que se juntaba con las ganas de gritarle al mundo lo injusta que podía ser la vida, a pesar del júbilo que pretendía tener al haber arreglado, de alguna forma, las cosas con su abuelo―. Voy a ir por Sebastiano y Monique primero, que están con Ludwig en la biblioteca, muy seguramente.

―Ah, ¿pensé que se había ido…? ―dijo dubitativo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, donde Feliciano dejaría a su abuelo antes de hablar con su madre.

―¿Ludi? Oh, no, se preocupó por ellos y los sacó del comedor para calmarlos.

―… Es un buen chico.

Feliciano consiguió, por fin, sonreír― Lo es, _nonnino_. Lo es.

―Y ustedes dos, ¿cuánto llevan, eh, juntos?

―En navidad cumpliremos un año y tres meses.

―Ah, veo… Menos que _Nino_ y ese chico…

―Sí ―respondió nuevamente sonriente―. Y han sido unos meses maravillosos, _nonnino_.

No había verdad más absoluta.

.:.

 _Es imposible dividir así  
_ _la vida de los dos,  
_ _por eso, espérame, cariño mío…  
_ _conserva la ilusión._

* * *

(1) Debido a que Rómulo (Roma) es el padre de Valeria y ella su madre, tuve que cambiarle el apellido pues no podía ser Vargas por obvias razones. Piatti solo fue uno que encontré y me gustó.

(2) El Lorazepam es un fármaco que "está indicado para el manejo del trastorno de ansiedad y para el alivio a corto o largo plazo de los síntomas de esta enfermedad". (Wikipedia) No es recomendado para niños y adolescentes, pero luego tocaré ese tema.

(*)Por si no vieron venir los problemas de ansiedad de Lovino, Feliciano hace referencia a estos durante su conversación telefónica con Ludwig al finalizar el capítulo anterior. Si hay alguna irregularidad con este caso, por favor díganme; no estoy familiarizada con la ansiedad u otros casos clínicos, aunque intento instruirme lo más que puedo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Vaya. Estoy amando esta historia de una manera que no creí posible. Por cierto, una parte de la conversación entre Rómulo y Feliciano (lo de la televisión y los griegos) la extraje de una que tuve con mi mamá en un café… Y tiene un hermano gay, vamos, que esas cosas sí las dicen y no me las invento.

Siento el retraso por este capítulo, tuve que viajar dos veces entre ciudades por mudanza y ―cuando ya casi terminaba el capítulo― me opere para mejorar mi maltrecha visión, lo cual se complicó un poco y duré muchísimas semanas en recuperación. Pero ya estoy bien y he dejado de llorar como Magdalena al escribir o leer en el computador/celular jeje.

Ya después me enloquecí escribiendo y corrigiendo lo que ya había escrito como 30 veces xD

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció todo? A las que me preguntaron del dilema de Sey, ya tuvieron la primicia :) y a todo/as lo/as que morían por la conversación con el abuelo ¿pensaron que así pasaría? ¡Cuénteme en sus bellos reviews que tanto alimentan mis pensamientos, mi alma y corazón de escritora~!**

¡Gracias por leer, lo/as quiero mucho!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

 _ **Datos curiosos:**_

1- Canción de Antonio y Lovino: _Para Tu Amor de Juanes._

2- Un ataque de pánico es una condición en la cual un exceso de adrenalina entra a tu torrente sanguíneo. Un mensaje de miedo le indica a las glándulas suprarrenales que hay una emergencia. En el trastorno de pánico, una persona sufre ataques breves de intenso miedo y terror, a menudo acompañado de síntomas como temblores, agitación, confusión, mareos, desvanecimiento, náuseas y dificultad para respirar. Estos ataques de pánico, que se define por la APA como el miedo o malestar que se presenta repentinamente, y con picos en menos de diez minutos, puede durar varias horas y puede ser desencadenada por el estrés, el miedo, o incluso el ejercicio. La causa específica no siempre es evidente. (Wikipedia)


End file.
